


Composing a Heartbeat

by fanatic_by_definition



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera, Angst, F/M, Mentions of suicide attempt, Non-graphic depictions of violence, RE-POSTING, brief mention of child abuse, dream_chaser, kinda depressing flashbacks, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 86,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_by_definition/pseuds/fanatic_by_definition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom of the Opera AU of sorts. In a theater, there lives a mysterious being with an even more mysterious past - most agree, however, that he's the ghost of a man who threw himself off of the theater's balcony years ago. However, this "Shadow" is more than a specter who sabotages musical rehearsals and vandalizes the theater - he's a singer, a writer, and most tragically, a lover. And he's doomed forever to love "the girl he can't have and the only one he wants" from afar...or so he thinks.</p><p>In this gripping tale of friendship, romance, heartbreak, suspense, tragedy, and empty soup cans, David Cook re-discovers his soul and learns that, even in the most dire and unlikely circumstances, true love has the power to accomplish anything - even making a Shadow of a man solid again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written by me, merely preserved by me. It was written in 2008 and posted on the official David Cook fansite, david-cook.org, by a user called dream_chaser. Since this particular user has vanished off the face of the earth, apparently, I have decided to post this fic for two reasons: 1) To possibly re-establish contact with her, and 2) To share this truly beautiful fanfiction that I believe is too wonderful not to share. Please enjoy.

A light wind blew across the vacant street as the four teens made their way down it, looking for nothing in particular. Besides the light of the moon and the few streetlamps that weren’t burnt out, the street was pitch black and entirely unwelcoming. They were surrounded by old buildings running up and down the road. Tommy, the confident, adventurous one of the four, led their journey as he secretly contemplated in his head an activity that could entertain them.

“Maybe we should just head back. I mean, this area doesn’t look safe,” George spoke up, wringing his hands nervously as he glanced around the dark area.

“Calm down. There’s nothing to worry about,” Paulina snapped at him, entirely agitated by his fearfulness. Paulina wasn’t nearly as brave as Tommy was but backing out now would only make her look timid, and she wouldn’t allow that.

Cassidy stood back and allowed her friends to argue, taking in the scenery around her. She didn’t like the area that they were in at all but it wasn’t going to stop her from exploring it. But the moment she heard a gunshot she was immediately leaving.

Suddenly Tommy halted causing an unaware George to slam into his back. Tommy pushed George away from him before he returned his attention to the object of his interest, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

“Come on,” he told them, signaling with a wave for them to follow him as he ventured across the vacant street. He brought them in front of an old theatre which looked as if it would fall in at any moment. A sign with the words “Downtown Theatre” was hanging dangerously above the awning, occasionally hitting against the wall as a gust of wind blew by.

Cassidy couldn’t help but find the place familiar but from its crumbling state she wasn’t able to quite put her finger on it.

Tommy stepped up to the door, grabbing the chains that kept it locked and tugging at them fiercely but they wouldn’t budge.

“Come on, help me find something to open this with,” he told them as he pushed past them in search of an object.

“We’re not going in there, are we?” George asked him incredulously turning around to watch Tommy hastily search.

“No we’re just going to stand out here like wimps and do nothing. Of course we’re going in there,” Tommy told him impatiently as he moved a trash can aside continuing his hunt for an object to break the stubborn lock.

“Here,” Paulina suddenly said, picking up a large rock from the ground and throwing it to him. 

He quickly caught it and grinning at her said, “Thanks.” He walked up to the chains and began forcefully hitting the rusted lock in hopes of breaking it entirely. Cassidy leaned against the wall watching him intently searching through her mind as to how she knew of this place. But before she could come up with anything, Tommy broke the lock causing the chains to fall loudly to the ground.

He pulled at the doors, attempting to open them. After a few powerful tugs he managed to swing them open, emitting a cloud of dust. The four of them coughed as they ingested the dust, George quickly pulling out his inhaler and using it.

“Put that away,” Tommy told him sternly before heading inside the theatre, Paulina following close behind. Cassidy gazed at George sympathetically as he reluctantly placed the inhaler back in his coat pocket before cautiously following them inside.

The theatre was as ancient as the outside. The paint on the walls was chipped and faded as was the wooden floor which was missing numerous floorboards. The curtains on stage were torn and moldy as they barely held on to the ceiling. As for the stage it was dust covered and empty with a large backdrop behind it displaying a view almost identical to the one outside.

Tommy ran down the aisle without a care and hopped up the steps to the stage as Paulina slowly made her way down the aisle. George and Cassidy stayed put at the entrance but jumped as the doors swung shut behind them. George immediately ran to the doors pulling at them to open but Cassidy pulled him away from them. She squeezed his arm reassuringly before turning around to take in the theatre.

Finally giving up on fleeing, George walked a short way down the aisle and sat in one of the torn theatre chairs emitting a cloud of dust around him. He coughed fiercely but had learned from his last attempt not to withdraw his inhaler.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your long hair,” Tommy called to Paulina who had just joined him on stage. Tommy withdrew an invisible sword and began swinging it at Paulina who began backing away, giggling.

“Come on Paul, you’re supposed to be a brave, fierce knight. Not some giddy school girl,” Tommy said to Paulina with a sigh, placing a weary hand on his hip.

“I’m sorry if I don’t know how to handle a sword like you do,” Paulina shot back to him playfully. He opened his mouth, feigning shock as he ran towards her in attempts to tickle her.

As Cassidy ran her fingers along the chipped paint of the wall, she slowly began to recognize the theatre. Small snippets of it flashed yellow flags in her mind. She should’ve known by the name just exactly what this place was. It was the theatre her mother used to perform in as a teen. Why hadn’t she remembered it earlier? She froze as the stories her mother had told her of the place flew into her mind.

On stage, Tommy froze also as he noticed the open balcony hanging above Cassidy’s head.

“Hold on,” he told Paulina as he ran off the stage and up the aisle, heading for the door leading up to the balcony. Cassidy glanced up at the balcony also, tensing up as she noticed it.

“No!” she yelled at Tommy fiercely, stepping in front of him and grabbing his arms before he could open the door.

“Oh give it a break Cassy,” Tommy told her impatiently making another attempt to pass her but she stepped in front of him again.

“You can’t go up there,” she told him, sternly this time.

“And why not Ms. Worrywart?” he asked curiously, giving up on his attempts to get by her.

She released his arms and looked up at the balcony above them. “Because somebody died falling off of that,” she informed him. The entire room fell silent.

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked her, returning to his agitated tone as he regained his composure.

“I know this place,” she told him, finally stepping out of the door’s path knowing that Tommy wouldn’t dare venture up it now. She walked down the aisle, taking in the room once more. “My mom use to perform here,” she added, pausing halfway down the aisle and glancing around the room intently.

“But how do you know that somebody died from falling off of that?” Tommy asked her, pointing up at the balcony in a repulsed manner.

“My mom told me,” she told him, turning around to face him.

“Somebody seriously died in here?” George asked from his seat a few feet away, an entirely petrified look on his face.

“Duh. Why else would Cassy say that?” Paulina shot at George as she slowly made her way down the aisle towards the group.

“It was a long time ago,” Cassidy informed them, thinking back to the stories her mom had told her.

“Well obviously, look at this place,” Tommy snapped coldly, looking irritated by his halted adventure.

“Shut up Tommy, I wanna hear,” Paulina told him fiercely, glaring at him.

“Of course, now it’s just a legend. But I still believe it,” Cassidy continued as she ignored them, concentrating on the story playing itself in her mind. 

“Exactly it’s a legend, so it can’t be true,” Tommy said impatiently. Paulina shot him another glare and he quickly shut up walking past them to take a seat in front of George.

“What did the legend say?” Paulina asked her curiously after she’d made sure Tommy would remain silent.

“There used to be a man that haunted this place. They called him the Theatre’s Shadow.”

Tommy snorted doubtfully from his seat but quickly regretted it as Paulina slapped him.

“He fell off that balcony one night during the middle of a play,” Cassidy continued, by now fully indulged into the story. George tensed up in his seat and gulped loudly at the mention of the death. Tommy, who had now found the story interesting, punched George in the arm indicating for him to be quiet.

“What was the shadow’s name?” Paulina asked looking almost afraid of the answer.

Cassidy smiled, amused by the question before answering, “David Cook.”


	2. Chapter 1

“Cut!” Ms. Clark yelled loudly, cutting off the scene being performed in front of her. She quickly scurried up the stairs and stepped onto the stage.

“Fredrick, I’m just not feeling it,” she told Freddy, the male lead in the play and the only one on stage at the moment.

“It’s Freddy,” he snarled under his breath, despising the woman entirely.

“You’re a temperamental vampire for Pete’s sake. Not an emotionless slug,” she instructed him breathlessly. She frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest, glancing

away from her stubbornly. She sighed and glanced out over the audience, looking for one of her actors to help boost the scene. Her eyes landed on one in particular.

“Madison, come here,” she ordered the young girl. Madison snapped away from her mindless daydream and glanced up at Ms. Clark. Slowly she stood up from her seat and made her way up the steps, joining the other two on the stage.

“Now Madison here plays your younger sister who you are absolutely enraged with. Please Fredrick, show me some emotion,” she begged the man before signaling Mrs. Patterson to commence her piano playing.

Freddy snarled at his real name being used before he turned his glare onto Madison, preparing to begin his singing.

“ _With your constant bickering and your undying devotion._  
 _Can’t you give me a minute, without a commotion?_  
 _I spend all of my time, making a living._  
 _While you stand here, without even giving._  
 _Give it a break Becca, it’s not that hard._  
 _Get out of my life, you insolent retard._ ”

Freddy delivered each line flawlessly, his left over rage from Ms. Clark shining through each word. As his last note rang through the theatre, Ms. Clark stood up breaking out in applause cutting off Madison before she had even begun her singing.

“Bravo Fredrick, bravo,” she called to him as she joined the two of them on stage clapping him on the back with approval. She turned her attention to Madison and said, “That’s all honey. You can go back to your seat now.”

Madison stood frozen for a moment caught by surprise that her singing had been cut short before she finally turned around, exiting the stage. She was used to this by now; getting no attention for all the work she put into the musical. But she supposed it was alright. She’d get her moment in the spotlight.

As she reached the last step, she noticed the curtain flickering shut in the attic just behind the balcony. She tensed up slightly as she noticed it. He’d saw her. He’d been watching her that whole while.

Meanwhile up in the attic, David turned away from the window allowing the curtain to swing shut over it as rage began to overtake him. He allowed a loud growl to escape his lips as he furiously kicked over a pile of old books causing them to fall over with a loud crash. He clutched his hair heatedly, telling himself to calm down. He couldn’t let the people next door in the production room hear him.

But it wasn’t his fault. They were purposely doing this to him. They deliberately allowed those stale actors who, in his opinion, had no acting talent whatsoever put on the musical he’d spent all year writing. It was entirely wrong. Everything about it.

And to top it all off, they hadn’t given her the lead role like he’d instructed them to. Madison, his Madison, was supposed to be the star of the show. She had the most talent out of anyone of them and yet they’d thrown it aside like last week’s trash.

Unable to watch the sad excuse for his musical, he shuffled over to his mattress lying on the ground and plopped down onto it causing a cloud of dust to spring into the air. He clutched his face in his hands, hoping to erase all the rage building inside of him.

David winced as his warm fingertips brushed against the cold, smooth skin of the scar that stretched across his face. He quickly pulled his hands away from it, allowing his long bangs to fall back into his face covering the scar completely. He wasn’t going to allow his mind to drift off to the cause of that scar.

He glanced down at the script lying beside his mattress and fought the temptation to throw it across the room. He noticed her name and slowly allowed his fingers to run across it. He clenched his teeth as he noticed her name beside the character “Alyssa Hart”. The role she clearly hadn’t gotten.

But his jaw slowly began to loosen as her face popped into his mind. She had the most flawless, pale skin that looked soft to the touch. Light freckles scattered across her nose adding to the innocence of her face. Her bright, green eyes pierced you from all the way across the room. And her light, brown hair cascaded down her back and shimmered even in the least bit amount of light.

It was those features that seemed to draw him to her. She was like a magnet that he couldn’t pull himself away from. But he knew it would never work. She’d never fall for the beast that lied within him. And the fact that he was supposed to be dead didn’t help the cause either.

Two years before, having become entirely fed up with his life, David had attempted suicide by jumping off of the balcony only feet outside of the attic during a production of “The King and I”. But his attempt had failed miserably. At seeing this, he quickly fled and went back up to his attic in which he’d been calling home for about two months. Though people hadn’t seen his body they had been clearly convinced that he was dead. That’s what started the “Theatre’s Shadow” legend.

David scoffed at the legend. He found the whole idea slightly amusing. People were entirely terrified by the thought of him; the “shadow”. They called him this because that’s all they ever saw of him. Well at least that’s all he let them see of him. He delivered his requests of how to perform the play through notes which he’s place in old soup cans, then throw off of the balcony for them to find later. They were like little messages in a bottle and the whole cast and crew was delighted whenever they found them.

But there was one person he allowed to see his presence. And of course that was the object of his affection. The girl that he could never have and the only one he wanted - Madison.

From outside his window, he heard Ms. Clark call it a wrap. He quickly rushed over to the window and peeked out of it at all of the dispersing individuals heading backstage to grab their belongings.

Quickly he spun around and headed for the closet in the corner. He swung open the door and pushed open the one in the back presenting him with a spiral staircase. He hastily made his way down it and stepped into a narrow hallway; one of the many secret passages hidden in the theatre.

He crept down the dust coated hall cautiously, making his way towards the end of it. As he reached the wall at the end, he slid a hatch aside and peeked through the two eye holes. His secret watch out spot was cleverly hidden by a painting that allowed him to peek into the backstage area. He was able to spy on all the individuals inhabiting it.

David’s eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for the only person truly important to him. As the room slowly began to empty, he finally spotted her. David began to draw his eyes away to make his move but froze as he saw an individual approach her.

“You did a wonderful job tonight,” the tall, handsome man told Madison, flashing her a gleaming smile. David ground his teeth together, quickly despising the man that was burning his eyes out of their sockets.

“Thank you, Luis,” she replied shyly, her cheeks instantly turning crimson.

“Luis,” David mouthed through a clenched jaw, planning on disposing the man as quickly as possible.

“I look forward to watching you from the top booth with my father. I’m sure that you’ll put on a marvelous show,” Luis continued, causing Madison’s cheeks to flash an even deeper red.

Luis’s father was a man who David despised almost as much as Luis himself. His name was Theodore Smith and he was the prestigious owner of the theatre. He found it required to wave the fact that he was ridiculously rich in everybody’s face. He was a filthy, greedy man who in David’s opinion didn’t deserve to step into his, David’s, theatre.

David was the true owner of the building, not some man who had a measly paper that said so. Theo hadn’t truly appreciated the building like David had. He rarely even stepped foot into it.

Madison smiled shyly at Luis as he grasped her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it. He slowly allowed her hand to fall back to her side before he turned around and headed towards the exit.

David stopped himself from slamming his fist against the wall. He laid his head against the dusty wall, allowing his temper to subside. He looked back out the eye holes and found Madison now standing alone. Quickly, he crept down the hallway next to him and opened a small hatch at the bottom of the wall. The opening was barely big enough for David to fit through but he’d done it before.

He pulled himself out of the opening and closed the hatch, standing up and brushing off the dust that had clung to his tattered clothes. He froze as he noticed Madison standing in front of him, her back to him.

A pleased smile appeared on his face before he cleared his throat. “My fragile angel,” he said, addressing Madison by his nickname for her.

She jumped as she heard his voice; the deep voice that seemed almost like a growl. She turned around to face him and nearly jumped at the sneer on his lips.

“How are you, my fragile angel?” he asked, slowly making his way towards her.

“I’m fine,” she answered, her voice cracking with fright. Of course she’d seen him before, many times. They’ve even spoken before. But each time seemed like she was seeing him for the first time. His stealth like walk and the unknown thoughts that popped into his mind each time he smiled at her only heightened her fear of him.

“I see that we’re having more difficulty gaining you the lead role, am I correct?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

She nodded quietly, tensing up as he neared her.

Oh how much he wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her soft skin under his fingertips but he knew he was to maintain his cold, hard exterior. To show her his soft, caring side would only make him appear vulnerable. And the shadow could not be vulnerable.

“What do you presume we do?” he asked, holding his hands behind his back as he stood in front of her to control his urge to reach out and run a hand across her cheek.

“I don’t know,” she responded quietly, jumping slightly as she met his gaze. He sneered again and glanced over his shoulder.

“Follow me,” he motioned with his hand as he turned around and began walking towards the stage. He listened for her footsteps as he walked pleased to hear them in stride with his just behind him. Suddenly he stopped and spun around to face her as he reached the stage’s edge.

Caught off guard, she ran into him bumping up against his chest. She jumped back with fright, her eyes widening looking as if she’d done something wrong. Her touch sent a bolt of electricity through his body and he clenched his teeth to hide the sudden glee he felt.

“Calm down my fragile angel,” he told her, tightening his hand into a fist before he could extend it to brush her cheek reassuringly.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured looking entirely displeased with herself as she hung her head in shame. It suddenly filled him with pain as he noticed the entirely discontented look on her face from having touched him. He knew he was getting his hopes up by thinking she’d enjoyed it as much as he had but he hadn’t known she was this ashamed of it.

He quickly spun around, unable to face her anymore and stepped onto the stage, walking to the middle of it. He heard her quiet footsteps behind him and made sure to make it noticeable that he was stopping as to not catch her off guard again.

“So what is it that you think has pushed the director so far away from you?” David asked, unable to bring himself to call the dreaded woman by her name.

“I guess it’s my shy, quiet behavior,” she supposed quietly glancing out over the vacant theatre to keep her eyes off of him.

“Your behavior off of the stage does not affect the one you keep on stage,” he informed her sternly. “You could be, like you said, entirely shy and quiet in your off stage life. But as soon as you step on the stage, you become a social butterfly. It doesn’t depend on your behavior. It depends on how well you can play the character.”

Getting over the shock of the shadow saying “butterfly”, Madison frowned and glanced down at her feet.

“And don’t you dare say that you can’t play Alyssa well because you have a phenomenal talent, my fragile angel. The director only chooses to ignore it because she’s an ignorant little twit,” David told her, earning him a small hint of a smile on Madison’s lips.

“But I suppose some practice wouldn’t hurt,” he mused before turning and walking off the stage. He walked up the aisle a little ways before turning around to face her.

“You know Alyssa’s lines I presume?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she said quietly becoming quickly anxious at the idea of performing in front of the infamous shadow. She’d done it many times before, heck she did it every day since he was always watching her but his prying eyes always seemed to make her nervous.

“Then take it from the top,” he called to her, waving his hand as a signal to begin.

She took a large gulp before picking up her first line.

“Chase. I’ve begun to notice things. Things that strike me as peculiar.”

“And what are these things you speak of?” David said from off stage, pitching the lines of the opposing character. Madison jumped slightly at his voice but quickly dug through her mind for the next line.

“You’ve changed Chase. You no longer look me straight in the eye. You always seem to disappear after midnight. And you’ve stopped kissing me like you did when we were first together.”

“Is it the kissing that’s bothering you?” David asked curiously, as he slowly made his way down the aisle towards her. Madison felt her throat begin to dry up as she fought to remember her next line.

“Not only that but…”

“What do I have to do to convince you I’m still the same Chase you fell in love with?” David asked, cutting her off like he was supposed to. He finally reached the steps and made his way up them and walked onto the stage.

Madison quickly froze up and stuttered as she completely forgot her lines. David’s face fell as he noticed the hesitant look in her eyes and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to control his temper. He didn’t take well to people forgetting their lines.

“The line is “Tell me the truth”,” David told her impatiently. He glanced up at her and noticed the entirely petrified look in her eyes and frowned. Of course, the beast within him had managed to frighten her.

“I’m sorry,” Madison murmured quietly, hanging her head in shame once more.

“Don’t be,” David told her forcefully, angry at his own temper. “Listen, maybe we should just take a break. Obviously you need to review your lines and I need to get out of here before somebody notices me.”

David instantly regretted his last line and inwardly kicked himself for saying it but Madison nodded and waved at him in a goodbye before walking down the steps and towards the door. David hesitated, thinking about yelling an apology to her but figured it was no use. Besides, that wasn’t something the shadow would do. He’d simply ignore the fact that he’d insulted someone and act as if he were too good to apologize. David hated his “shadow” side more than ever.

He quickly flew from the stage as he heard Madison exit and returned back to his attic room quickly picking up one of the books he’d kicked over earlier and throwing it against the wall. Now that he was all alone in this spacious theatre, he could make all the noise he wanted. And that’s exactly what he planned to do.


	3. Chapter 2

Madison exited the theatre and turned down the dark street, beginning to shuffle her way home. She cursed the shadow under her breath entirely furious with him at the moment. He approached her, offering her his advice and guidance and then he turns around and insults her? 

He’d always been cruel like that but each time hurt her even more. She didn’t even know why she listened to him. She’d just decided to trust him the moment she saw him. It was entirely irresponsible but the shadow knew more about the theatre than she ever could. His advice, though cruel in certain ways, always seemed to boost her knowledge and increase her acting talents.

The shadow. She laughed inwardly at the name. She’d never known his true name, the one his parents gave him, but then again he wasn’t supposed to have parents. He was supposed to be a ghost who had no background whatsoever. It was entirely ridiculous in Madison’s opinion, but she went along with it because she was too afraid to act on her beliefs.

Madison suddenly stopped halfway down the street and began cursing under her breath once more. In her hurriedness to leave she’d entirely forgotten to grab her backpack from backstage. She thought about returning to the theatre to retrieve it but was instantly frightened at the thought. He’d be there; watching her intently no doubt. Besides, her backpack only had her script, coat and cell phone in it. 

Her script. She didn’t have her script. Oh, gosh, she was going to get murdered for not having studied that the next day. Ms. Clark would first handedly commit the act…as so would the shadow. She shuddered at the thought. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day but Madison tried to forget it as she continued her venture home.

She jumped as she turned left down another street and a black cat streaked across the road. She glared at the dreaded creature before slowly continuing on, inwardly blaming the shadow for making her extra jumpy.

Madison finally reached the end of the road and began making her way up the steps of the orphanage; her home. Of course by now at the age of nineteen Madison was fully capable of leaving the place but having been offered a job and boarding at the orphanage seemed convincing enough to stay.

Madison had lived at the orphanage since the age of seven after her parents had died from a widespread epidemic while they’d been visiting in Africa. Madison’s parents, Lana and Trent, were missionaries who frequently traveled around the world. Even though Madison never really knew her parents, having always stayed home with a babysitter when they’d go on a trip, she still missed them dearly.

That’s why at the age of fifteen, Madison had taken up acting after being offered a position in the theatre’s production of “The Lion King”, to take her mind off of her absent parents. Two years later she was finally approached by the shadow who complimented her on her advanced acting skills which in his opinion were vastly superior to the other actors’. She hadn’t known who he was at the time, suspecting that he was just an innocent bystander.

But two months later, in the middle of their performance of “The King and I”, that’s when he’d supposedly jumped off of the balcony and died. Madison had witnessed the event having heard the impact of him hitting the ground and glanced over in time to see him fleeing back to the attic.

The play had finally been halted when a woman had screamed at hearing the impact and witnessing the blood that had been left behind. Unfortunately, Madison had been the only one who had actually seen the shadow flee, leaving everybody else convinced that he had died.

The woman, in return, had told the police her account of the incident telling them that his body had magically evaporated into the air leaving behind a dark shadow. Of course, the police hadn’t believed her and left the incident as an innocent prank performed by a bothersome teen. But the cast, who had been closely listening in on the conversation, believed it whole heartedly. 

Freddy, having been twenty at the time and as mature as a four-year-old, claimed that the theatre was haunted by a shadow which in return formed the whole shadow legend. But everybody had laughed it off, leaving it as just a legend and nothing else - until they had received their first soup can message.

It had happened in the middle of a rehearsal. A soup can had mysteriously landed on the aisle with a message that read “It is advised that you remove the childish scene from the play at once. Or else the shadow will have to take immediate action”.

Just like the formation of the legend, the cast had laughed it off before the incidents began to occur. At first, it was just an innocent accident where a paint can had fallen on the stage spraying the entire cast with red paint. But then the incidents began to become chronic. The curtains suddenly caught on fire during rehearsal and the backdrop had been found shredded into a million pieces.

It was after they had removed the unnecessary scene from the play that the occurrences ceased. After that they had listened to each and every soup can message they’d received. Once they had obtained the script for the musical “Composing a Heartbeat” from the shadow, which they were currently performing, the shadow’s visits with Madison returned.

He had deeply insisted that Madison get the female lead role which had flattered Madison entirely. But Ms. Clark had thrown the request aside not believing Madison was ready for the role. Madison knew it was only a matter of time before the shadow reacted harshly to the rebelling.

She tried not to think about it as she opened the faded wooden door to the orphanage and quietly shut it behind her. Before she could take another step, a group of young children all dressed in their PJs came running up to her embracing her with many hugs and requesting that she read them a bedtime story.

From down the hall, a very exasperated Martha, the head "mother" of the house, began making her way towards them yelling, “Get off Madison at once and return to your rooms!”

All of the children whined in disproval before Martha pointed a warning finger up the stairs laying her deadly glare on them. They quickly obliged, muttering a quick goodnight to the two women before disappearing up the stairs to their room.

Martha sighed and looked at Madison who was chuckling quietly.

“Madison, I know you’ve had a busy day and all. But would you mind tidying up the children’s play room? Natalie quit today and we’re a little short on help,” Martha asked Madison hopefully.

Madison grinned inwardly at the news of Natalie’s renouncement, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the impatient young woman quit.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Martha, I’ve got it covered,” Madison assured her before heading up the stairs herself leaving a very thankful Martha to relax.

As she walked down the hall, she grinned at the loud, blaring music emitting from the teens’ rooms. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of the “mothers” yelled at them for it. Currently, only women were working at the orphanage except for their doctor, Dr. Jenkins, who occasionally made visits. 

Madison walked into the children’s play room, happy to find only an array of toys spread around the floor. She knew it would be an easy clean.

As Madison began to put away the toys she heard somebody murmur an abrupt, “Boo,” from the doorway.

Madison grinned and told the fourteen-year-old, “Nice try Ian.”

“Awe shucks,” he cursed, snapping his fingers in disappointment. He made his way farther into the room and knelt down beside her, beginning to help her pick up the toys.

Ian was a current resident at the orphanage and had been for most of his life. To the residents of the orphanage, he was known as Bandit for his dark, mysterious appearance. But Madison continued to call him Ian since she wasn’t very big on nicknames.

In some weird way, Ian reminded Madison of the shadow. It may have been his hair, which was slightly darker but still contained the same extensive length or the way he sneered whenever he was pleased with something. But Ian was far more charming and kind than the shadow and had a skinnier build.

“How’d rehearsals go?” he asked as he continued to help her.

“Same as always,” she replied.

“They still haven’t given you the lead role, have they?” Ian asked knowingly causing a grin to form on Madison’s face.

“No, not yet.”

Ian shook his head in disgust before saying, “Well I think you should get the part.”

She smiled at him and said, “Thank you.” 

Ian nodded and remained silent for a few moments, quietly watching Madison as she picked up the last few remaining toys.

“Madison. I was wondering if maybe I could try auditioning for one of the plays at the theatre. I know I’m only fourteen, but I’m turning fifteen in a few months and I know you’re the best person to go to for permission on this,” Ian asked hopefully.

Madison frowned quietly to herself. “I don’t know, Ian,” she finally replied, entirely unsure of the idea. It wasn’t the acting factor that put the slight bit of doubt in Madison’s mind, but the events that occurred in the theatre during the acting. From looking at the theatre, you wouldn’t know the sometimes frightening things that happened inside of it. Most of them involving the shadow. And besides, she didn’t want the cast repeating that stupid legend to him and filling his mind with that nonsense.

“Well maybe I could just come with you one day and you know, just watch. That sounds entirely safe to me,” Ian suggested.

Madison thought about it for a moment before finally murmuring, “It’s a possibility.”

Ian sneered in triumph as Madison placed the last toy in its box and stood up.

“Thanks a lot Madison. I better get to bed before I get yelled at. Good night,” he told her with a wave and a grin before leaving the room.

“’Night Ian,” she called after him. She frowned at the boy’s retreating back. This whole acting business didn’t sound entirely right for Ian. He was like a brother to her, and she didn’t want to see anything go wrong. 

Trying to forget the matter, Madison exited the room closing the door behind her. She smirked once more as she found the hall completely quiet. She ventured down it and the stairs before escaping into her room. She took a quick shower in her own personal bathroom and slipped into some PJs before crawling into bed.

It took her a moment to fall asleep, the events from that day flying through her mind.


	4. Chapter 3

David dropped down into the bathroom from the air conditioning vent.

He cursed as his arm brushed against the metal of the vent’s opening. He dropped his pillow case full of his belongings as he clutched his now bleeding arm. He shuffled over to the bathroom’s door and locked it making sure that no one entered while he was in it.

He cursed again and moved over to the sink, running his arm under the cold water. Never before in his many early morning ventures to the bathroom had he injured himself. Of course, thanks to his stubbornness to leave the theatre he wasn’t able to use a bathroom like a normal person. And the fact that the bathroom was the only area of the theatre that didn’t have a secret passage leading to it didn’t help either.

He watched as his blood slowly thinned and clotted before he removed it from under the steady stream of water and shut the sink off. He gazed at the now forming scab, rotating his arm in front of his face. He’d definitely need to wrap it with a bandage from his first aid kit back in the attic but at the moment he needed to clean up before he could worry about his injury.

David pulled his dusty shirt off of him and threw it in his pillow case before grabbing the dish soap he’d found in the janitor’s closet. It wasn’t exactly the most luxurious thing to cleanse himself with but in order to keep his top nesting spot in the theatre he needed to perform all of his tasks inside it also.

He doused his hair under the sink’s faucet before pouring a large amount of soap in his hand and beginning to rub it in his hair. He watched his handy work in the mirror in front of him as he slicked back his bangs allowing his face to be clearly seen. He halted his scrubbing for a moment to run a delicate finger down the shining scar on his face. It stretched across the left side of his face, from his eyebrow to his lower jaw.

A sudden memory of the cause of that scar flashed into his mind and he shut his eyes, shielding the memory from entering his thoughts. He needed to get his washing over with quickly and he wasn’t going to let past memories slow him down.

David quickly rinsed his hair under the faucet once more and shook his now suds-free hair causing it to fall gracefully in front of his eyes once more and sending a small spray of water splashing onto the mirror. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. He reminded himself vastly of a wolf; with his long bangs that hung in front of his piercing gray eyes and the slight stubble that was protruding on his face. He snarled for a moment to amuse himself and succeeded. He sneered before he dropped the soap bottle back into his pillow case and grabbed his rag.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he smelled the dish soap he had just to used to wash his hair radiating off his bangs hanging in front of his nose. There was no way he was going to use that horrible smelling liquid to cleanse his whole body. He’d rather smell like BO then like the foul soap he was forced to use.

He ran the rag under the faucet just long enough to get it damp before he began rubbing down his body. He started with his chest and arms before he moved down to his abdomen. After washing his whole upper body he threw the rag into the sink and kicked off his boots and socks before pulling off his jeans. He threw them aside, running the rag down his worn legs.

After making sure his whole body didn’t feel as grimy as it had before, he threw the rag back into his pillow case and grabbed his clothes, putting them back on his body. He winced as his shirt ran over his cut and glanced at it again. It looked as if it would be fine but it still needed bandaging. He made sure all of his belongings were back in the pillow case before quickly tiptoeing over to the bathroom’s door and unlocking it.

He hurried back over to the air conditioning vent and threw his pillow case up into it before jumping and pulling himself inside the vent. He knew he was going to get as filthy as he was before he’d even climbed into the vent but at least he was somewhat closer to a clean state.

He hastily screwed the cover to the air vent with a rusty screw driver from his pillow case before crawling down the vent. He tried to make his way through it as quickly as possible without making a large amount of noise. 

David made a few turns before he reached the opening in the vent’s wall where he was to exit. He quickly jumped out of it and screwed the cover back onto that opening before heading down another one of the infamous, hidden hallways in which he’d jumped into. He walked a little ways down it before suddenly halting and placing his ear against the wall.

He heard nothing on the other side so he gently set his pillow case onto the ground and slowly pushed against the wall and it slowly opening into a small, cramped room. David quickly escaped into the room, leaving the secret door, hidden cleverly by some shelves, wide open for an easy exit.

He strolled over to the fridge in the corner and swung it open.

“Let’s see…fruit, no…something that looks like a fish, no…Aha!” 

He reached in and grabbed what he supposed to be a tuna salad sandwich and also seized a coke. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a note that read “Thanks from the shadow” and put it into the fridge before swinging the door shut.

David spun around to exit but stopped as he remembered to grab one more thing. He snatched a few soup cans from the shelf beside him and also grabbed a few plastic spoons attempting to hold them in his already full hands.

Knowing that he now had everything, he exited the janitor’s office swinging the door shut behind him. Satisfied at another successful attempt at obtaining a day’s meal, he plopped his food items into his pillow case which was quickly becoming heavy and slung it over his shoulder.

He continued on down the hall until he reached the familiar hallway that he had used the previous day to spy on the backstage. He made a right and climbed up the spiral staircase before being met by the door that led him back into his attic.

David snuck back into the attic and closed the door to the closet behind him, setting his pillow case full of his belongings next to his mattress. He moved the floorboard aside in the middle of the room and reached down into the small storage space beneath it. He pushed his guitar case aside and grabbed a hold of the first aid kit he had so easily stolen.

He opened it up and pulled some antibiotics out of it and applied an even amount of it to his cut. He then reached for some gauze and wrapped it around the cut shielding it from bacteria and infections. He placed the medical materials back in the first aid kit before putting it back in the storage space and pulling his guitar case out of it instead.

He delicately pulled his guitar out of it and strolled back over to the comfort of his dusty mattress and sat down on top of it, planning on playing his guitar until she arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

“Alright everybody! Take your positions,” Ms. Clark called to the cast during rehearsal that day.

David sneered as he slowly walked across the hanging platform above the stage, watching the cast bustle about. He innocently twirled the soup can he held in his hands which contained his new message for them. He crouched down and grabbed a hold of one of the bars connecting the railing to the platform to get a better view of the scene below him.

He snarled as he noticed the way Ms. Clark entirely ignored Madison and he clutched the soup can tighter in his hands tempted to throw the object at the dreaded woman’s head but he had to wait for the perfect moment to deliver the message. A moment when they were all distracted.

David intently watched Madison who was, to his dismay, sitting in the audience quietly watching the scene before her. He smiled as he noticed her true beauty; taking in each one of her features.

Suddenly, her piercing green eyes settled on him still crouching above the stage before her. She instantly tensed up as her eyes met his. He innocently wiggled his fingers at her in a hello and grinned widely causing Madison to quickly draw her eyes away from him as sudden fear installed in her.

David sneered again, though slightly disappointed at the panic in her eyes, and stood up continuing to twirl the soup can in his hand. As the scene below him began to pick up and the music commenced its playing, David drew his arm back and chucked the soup can out into the aisle.

He winced as the gash on his arm screamed in pain at the quick movement and grabbed it. Fortunately enough, David had chosen to wear his worn leather jacket to hide the evident bandage still attached to his arm but nonetheless the pain continued to burn strong. He stumbled out of view as he hid behind the curtain watching as the cast discovered the soup can.

Madison jumped slightly as the object fell to the ground and quickly glanced up at David who was stumbling out of her view. She remained in her seat and watched as an eager looking newbie got up from his seat next to her and ran over to the can. She winced slightly knowing that the kid was new to the whole shadow legend and how he was overjoyed to find one of the infamous soup cans.

“Let go of it!” Freddy snarled as he noticed the can also and fled off the stage causing the scene to halt. He pushed the poor kid and snatched the can from him. From on stage the whole cast stood captivated as Freddy slowly opened the can, including Ms. Clark who nervously wrung her hands.

“Dear Ms. Clark,” Freddy began glancing up at her as he said her name, Ms. Clark’s face suddenly falling pale, “I kindly request that you place Madison as the lead female role like I had previously instructed you.” He paused and looked up at Madison as so did the rest of the cast. Madison felt her throat go dry as Freddy continued, “It is unwise to ignore this request for the consequences that could arise will be dire.” 

Freddy finished the note and crumpled it up, glancing up at Ms. Clark for instruction.

“Let me see it,” Ms. Clark told him, waving him towards her with her hands. Freddy slowly obliged as he began walking towards her still clutching the can and the note in his hand. He allowed the crumpled note to fall into Ms. Clark’s hand who in return frowned at him for crumpling it up. She opened the noted and quickly read it to herself.

A frown fell on her face as she politely folded the note back up and clutched it in her hand, glancing around at the whole cast who was watching her intently. Victoria, the girl who currently had the lead role of Alyssa, stood quietly in fear of losing her position. Victoria was a kind enough girl, Madison thought, and Madison didn’t entirely hate her for having the role she was supposed to get.

Ms. Clark cleared her throat and grabbed the soup can from Freddy, throwing the battered note into it.

“Everybody back to your positions,” Ms. Clark called to them shakily before hesitantly walking off the stage. The cast stood frozen for a moment, unsure if they should listen to her or not before unsurely taken their previous positions. 

Ms. Clark impatiently threw the soup can onto one of the theatre’s chairs, planning on disposing of it later. She knew the events that were going to occur because of her refusal to follow the shadow’s instruction. She had a slight hope that the shadow would get cold feet and forget his threat but she had a feeling that was highly unlikely.

Madison watched quietly as Ms. Clark began instructing the cast, feeling a few of the cast members’ glares on her. Slight rage began to burn inside of her as she glanced up at the shadow.

David growled furiously to himself as he slammed his fist down into his palm, entirely outraged by the refusal. He stood still and glared down at the dreaded woman, clenching his teeth and breathing furiously out of his nostrils. 

He’d give her a few days to think it over. A few days before he decided to take action. He knew this request would take a little while to process through Ms. Clark’s mind. He escaped behind the curtain once more and grabbed a hold of one of the ropes dangling from the ceiling.

He slid down the rope, landing gracefully on the ground before quickly pressing his back against the wall of the backstage. He’d wait back there patiently until the rehearsal was over until he could seize his moment to speak to her.

Madison was highly relieved when she wasn’t called on stage to pitch her lines having forgotten her script the previous day. Disappointment wasn’t even able to overcome her because of the left over rage she still contained from the shadow. 

She glanced up at the platform above the stage in search of him but to her slight dismay he wasn’t there. Where had he gone to? 

As the last song was sung and the last few lines were pitched the cast began to disperse to the backstage at the right. Madison quietly followed them and as she stepped on stage she noticed a slight flicker of the curtains to the left. At last, she had found him.

David quietly watched behind the curtain as the entire cast, including Madison, retrieved their belongings and exited out the back door. He watched Madison more intently than the others witnessing her take her leisurely time in grabbing her backpack.

She said goodbye to a few of the cast members who were still speaking to her and snatched her backpack. Fortunately, David didn’t have to worry about Luis approaching her seeing as he hadn’t attended the rehearsal that day.

David waited until the last person exited the building before stepping away from the curtain and onstage allowing the spotlight to fall on him.

Madison didn’t even bother jumping as she noticed the shadow step on stage and instead slung her backpack over her shoulders and slowly made her way towards him. He raised his eyebrow in mild shock, surprised at her forwardness to join him on the stage.

“Feeling confident today, my fragile angel?” he asked her with a faint smirk watching as she slowly made her way to him.

“Not really. More or so outraged,” she told him harshly, surprised at the confidence that the shadow had pointed out truly shining in her.

David raised both of his eyebrows at this comment, his piercing gray eyes widening slightly from behind his bangs. “And why is it that you are outraged, my fragile angel?” he asked her kindly.

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped at him quickly regretting the remark. The   
confidence inside of her slowly began to diminish as a wave of offense washed over David.

He’d always used that nickname for her and never before had she rejected it.

“Well I’m sorry…” he trailed off, stopping himself from using her nickname. “But what is it that has you outraged?” he finally continued.

She gulped quietly to herself suddenly afraid of the man standing before her. There were moments like this that just seemed to frighten her. It may have been his peculiar kind demeanor or the way his bright grey eyes seemed so innocent.

“I-I,” Madison began stuttering searching through her mind for a quick lie. “I forgot my script yesterday and didn’t get to put in any practice last night.”

David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “And this has you outraged?” he asked baffled.

She quickly nodded in fear of him seeing through her lie. But he gazed at her curiously for a moment before frowning.

“Well it doesn’t quite matter. I have put out my request for you to be placed in your rightful position as Alyssa and know that in a few days you will have it. Remembering your lines won’t be necessary to obtain it,” David told her confidently. 

She clenched her teeth slightly as he repeated the event that had truly outraged her but she quietly nodded and watched as he turned around and began walking away from her towards the edge of stage deep in thought.

“May I ask what you plan to do if Ms. Clark ignores your request?” Madison asked quietly, her voice slightly shaking.

David paused his walking and sneered quietly to himself. “Well seeing as it won’t be necessary since she will listen to me I don’t even think I should bother you with the vile things I would do,” he told her.

He spun his head around to face her and watched as she slowly nodded her head. That wasn’t a good enough answer for her but she was too frightened at the moment to pursue the matter so she gave it up.

He suddenly waved a hand, motioning for her to join him at the edge of the stage. Cautiously she obliged and set her backpack down on the ground from where she stood, not wanting to keep the dreaded thing on her back any longer, before slowly beginning to walk towards him as he intently watched her.

Once she’d finally reached him, he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and she slightly jumped at the touch. He noticed it but chose to ignore it and instead gazed out over the theatre. His arm seemed to burn at her touch and he was absolutely delighted at the opportunity.

“Imagine, in two months,” he began, gazing out over the theatre, “you standing on this stage performing the lead role. You’ll get all the praise and all the worship. And from then on, nobody will doubt your acting abilities.”

David managed to get a slight grin on Madison’s lips before he continued.

“Does this sound appealing to you my…” he stopped himself once more but he didn’t feel Madison object to him using the nickname. She was slowly beginning to calm down as her fear and anger subsided being filled by glee at the thought the shadow had just put into her head.

“It sounds more than appealing,” she murmured in awe, imagining at that moment the theatre full of an eager crowd. They’re faces filled with joy at the thought of seeing her perform. And one face stood out from them all; a handsome, young face sitting in the top booth.

“See why I must do what I do?” he asked her, quickly clearing the thoughts from her mind. Madison frowned at his comment but quietly nodded against his shoulder.

He reluctantly pulled his arm from around her shoulder disheartened as he felt the warmth of her touch leave him and turned around to face the stage. Slowly, Madison did the same but was stopped as her foot caught against one of the lights lining the stage’s edge. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed a hold of David’s right arm to break her fall.

As her fingers wrapped around his forearm and the still healing gash that resided on it David groaned loudly as pain shot through his arm and he quickly pulled it out of her grasp causing her to fall to her knees on the stage.

He took a few shaky steps away from her, clutching onto his still pain stricken arm.

“Why on earth did you do that?” he growled at her furiously, laying his rage filled eyes on her. She remained kneeling on the floor suddenly stricken with fear by the fire that burned in his eyes. As he continued to glare at her waiting for an excuse she began to stutter.

“I’m sorry,” she said her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. He threw the apology aside and gripped his arm tighter as the pain began to subside. He pulled the sleeve to his leather jacket up and glanced down at the gash. It had begun to bleed once more and he cursed under his breath. By this point he had entirely forgotten about Madison who was slowly rising from her kneeling position on the stage.

She cautiously walked over to him to see if she had truly hurt him. After all she’d barely even touched him. But as she noticed the bandage wrapped tightly around his arm and the slow blood that was beginning to gather on it she instantly felt guilty.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured again watching as he glared at the cut intently. He shot his glare up to her, his anger filled eyes causing her to take a step back. But as he gazed back down at his cut she noticed the light shine off of some of his skin hidden behind the bangs that were loosely hanging in front of his eyes now.

Subconsciously she began raising a hand towards the shining skin wanting to discover what it was. Slowly, David realized what she was doing and smacked her hand away setting his new found glare upon her. Having been entirely mesmerized by the skin Madison had been completely caught off guard at the act and jumped, taking a step back.

He slowly began walking towards her causing her to take a few shaky steps backwards. He couldn’t even form words at the moment from all the rage that was filling him. He narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his fist to stop himself from smacking her. He’d already scared her enough that night.

Suddenly filled with a sense of remorse, David took a step back from Madison, who was dangerously close to falling off the edge of the stage, and spun around fleeing backstage and into his hidden hallway leaving a very frightened and confused Madison alone on the stage.

She watched as he fled, hearing the hatch he always escaped into swing shut loudly and she winced at the sound. She had no idea what was going on at the moment. She’d somehow injured the cut on his arm that she didn’t even know about and he had reacted harshly to her trying to touch the skin hidden by his bangs.

Madison stood, shaking for a moment before turning around and gazing at the window in the attic. The curtain remained unmoving and Madison knew that the shadow would make no attempt to watch her at the moment.

Still entirely baffled and slowly recovering from her fright, Madison retrieved her backpack from where it sat on the stage and slowly made her way towards the exit. She stopped before she pushed the doors open, waiting to see if he would make a comeback. When he didn’t, she left the theatre, returning to her home.

As David heard the doors to the theatre swing shut he slammed an enraged fist against the wall. She’d almost seen it. The hideous side of his face. The side he’d spent many years growing his hair to hide. He reached into his boot, pulling from it the knife that had caused that scar and threw it at the wall across from him.

It dug into the wood, vibrating at the impact. David stood, panting for a moment before falling against the wall attempting to calm himself down. He slowly made his way across the room and pulled the knife from the wood. Delicately he ran his finger across the name “Mark” that had been engraved into the wood of the knife before growling at the name.

He slammed the knife back into the wall, glaring at it furiously.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day during rehearsal, David sat underneath the stage in the small crawlspace listening to the musical he wrote and would probably never get full credit for. He tried to keep his head clear at the moment, innocently spinning the blade of his knife on the tip of his boot.

But as the light shining in through the floorboards above gleamed off of the blade and into his eyes with each rotation, scenes from his past began to flash into his mind. He felt like he was almost there again. He could smell the stale scent of the apartment; feel the rough, lumpy texture of the couch and hear the sirens from outside the window that never seemed to end.

Madison glanced around searching for the familiar pair of gray eyes. Where was he? She sighed in frustration and leaned back in her seat, attempting to indulge into the scene being performed in front of her. But the fact that she couldn’t see him nor sense him watching her was beginning to get on her nerves. She tried to focus again failing miserably.

David leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes allowing himself to become fully enveloped into the scene.

_Eighteen-year-old David winced as the door to their apartment slammed shut followed by a low raspy voice._

_“David, where are you?” Mark asked in a low growl searching for the young boy._

_David entirely ignored his step-father, glaring into the TV with sudden intensity._

_“David! Show yourself,” Mark requested again, David hearing the snarling in his tone. David sighed quietly to himself and glanced at his mother sitting innocently in her recliner in the corner as she sewed a piece of fabric onto a pair of David’s ripped jeans trying her hardest to ignore Mark’s low tone._

_Sighing in agitation, David quickly stood up facing the enraged Mark still standing at the door._

_“What do you want?” David snarled at the man entirely not in the mood to deal with his drunken rantings._

_“I was just wondering when you were going to get off that couch and find yourself a job. We’re low on rent and we need the money,” Mark growled back narrowing his eyes at David._

_David sneered at the man. “I’ll find myself a job as soon as you find your lazy butt a job,” David shot back._

_“I have a job,” Mark snapped._

_“Yeah, selling drugs to dirty hookers,” David scoffed back incredulously._

_“David,” Abigail said warningly from the corner finally deciding to make her voice heard in the argument._

_Mark narrowed his eyes until they were merely slits and growled loudly at the boy. He stormed towards David and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt slamming his back against the wall._

_“Mark, please. David didn’t mean it,” Abigail pleaded as she stood up throwing David’s pants onto the recliner behind her._

_“Shut up woman,” Mark snapped back before returning his attention to David. “Take it back,” he instructed David as he laid his glare on him._

_“No,” David told him forcefully, “I’m not gonna take back the truth.”_

_Mark snarled at the boy as Abigail pleaded for him to let David go again. Mark ignored her and pulled his knife out of his pocket holding it forcefully up to David’s throat._

_“Take it back,” he instructed David once more time. David eyed the blade cautiously swallowing loudly against it. Mark removed the knife from David’s throat and delicately began running it down David’s cheek._

_“Just say it Dave. Say the four little words. I-” he pushed the back of the blade forcefully against David’s cheek causing him to wince, “Take,” he continued pressing it even farther against the boy’s flesh as David clenched his teeth, “It back.”_

David was drawn away from his memory as he heard a familiar name being called above him.

“Madison, would you please join us on stage?” Ms. Clark asked.

Entirely forgetting his relapse into his past David crawled over to the wall facing the audience and watched through the cracks in the wood as she stood beginning to make her way up the steps. Small clouds of dust fell onto David as she walked up the steps above him and he quickly moved out of their path.

Ms. Clark smiled warmly to Madison as she joined them on stage though the glares from the cast quickly took that warmth away.

“Ok everybody. We’re rehearsing scene six, the scene where Alyssa and Chase first meet. Whenever you’re ready Mrs. Patterson,” she said aloud before Mrs. Patterson commenced her piano playing.

Madison’s face fell as she realized she didn’t have any lines in this scene she was just supposed to simply watch from the sidelines as the two lead roles sang to each other. A sudden anger burned inside of her and for a moment she was glad the shadow was doing all he could to get her that part.

The shadow. The mystery of where he was popped back up into her mind and she quickly contemplated where he could be. She knew he had to be watching her from some location. Yesterday’s occurrences couldn’t have completely thrown him away from her. She frowned at the thought.

David held back a growl as he heard the scene number. It was only a matter of time before Ms. Clark finally caved and gave into David’s demands. But he was oh so tempted to start his sabotaging right then and there. Two more days. He’d give her two more days before he sent out his next warning.

David crouched down and began heading towards the exit as the rehearsal ended. He was led back into the familiar secret passageway where he brushed off the dust from his clothes.

He walked over and slid the hatch aside peeking through the eye holes and into the backstage area. As the people began to disperse out the exit David noticed Madison. She stood innocently twirling her backpack in her hands. Was she waiting for him? He thought by his behavior from yesterday he would have scared her away.

He smiled slightly at the thought of her waiting for him but slowly felt it fade as he realized he’d have to go out there and face her. Frankly, he was a tad bit nervous because of the events that had happened yesterday. He’d reacted harshly but then again she’d gone too far.

David sighed knowing he couldn’t keep her waiting and slowly obliged to her desire.

Madison spun around as she heard the secret hatch open and watched as the shadow crawled out. She instantly noticed the bandage on his bare arm exposed by the tight, black short-sleeved shirt he was wearing. She frowned slightly at the bandage before he stood up and straightened his shirt, turning his gaze upon her.

He watched her for a moment, contemplating whether or not to speak to her before turning and heading out to the stage. She frowned again and watched his retreating back before it completely went out of her view. She wanted to speak to him terribly and ask him what he was hiding behind those dreaded bangs but she was too afraid of him. The mere sight of him was truly intimidating let alone his tough demeanor.

Slowly Madison joined him on the stage and found him sitting at the piano, slowly allowing his fingers to run over its keys. Gradually, he began to play a soft melody which Madison instantly recognized from “Composing a Heartbeat”. His singing followed.

_Through the cold, dark night_   
_I fight_   
_Striving to get somewhere_   
_It’s not right_   
_There’s a pain inside me that burns_   
_I fear_   
_I can’t seem to overcome it_   
_It’s too severe_

The shadow slowly stopped his playing and allowed his fingers to hover over the keys as he shut his eyes in deep thought.

Madison had never heard him sing before. She was entirely mesmerized by it. His voice was a perfect combination of being both raw and soft at the same time. She was surprised that something so beautiful could come out of somebody so tough.

Suddenly he turned his gaze on her, his eyes burning into hers with something she’d never seen before. Recovering from his gaze, Madison slowly began walking towards him singing the opposing lines.

_Take my hand and don’t think_   
_Forget_   
_It’s a moment not to speak_   
_You’ll regret_   
_All the past is gone_   
_For now_   
_I’m giving you this chance_   
_This, I’ll allow_

David felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a faint smile as he heard her gentle voice. He was in love with that voice and fell for it each time it was unleashed.

Slowly he opened his mouth to compliment her on her voice before he heard the theatre’s doors rattle. The both of them froze as their eyes flew over to the doors.

“I must go,” David quickly murmured as the doors rattled again and without a goodbye David left, returning to his attic.

Madison hesitated, thinking of calling out to him but was stopped as the doors suddenly flew open.

“Dang doors,” she heard the gentle voice of Luis curse as he stepped inside allowing the doors to swing shut behind him. She quickly flew her eyes over to him and saw as he froze suddenly realizing her presence.

“Madison,” he smiled, his face instantly lighting up. Slowly he began making his way up the aisle to her. “Getting in some extra practice, are we?” he asked with a knowing grin his face still filled with sudden glee.

Madison blushed, attempting to look guilty. “Yes, actually.”

He chuckled as he joined her on stage and walked over to stand before her.

Madison’s attention was instantly drawn to his handsome face. Luis had hair just about the same length as the shadow’s but instead it was blonde and neatly bushed behind his ears. It illuminated his face bringing out his gentle, brown eyes.

Madison was entirely captivated by his appearance as he continued to speak to her, completely drawing her previous encounter with the shadow from her mind.

“Sorry to intrude. But I promised my father I’d come check on his theatre for him. And I see it’s in pristine condition,” Luis commented gazing around the theatre for a moment.

“Oh it’s quite alright. I was actually just leaving,” Madison lied.

Luis raised an eyebrow before asking, “Would you mind if I walked you home?”

Madison hesitated, suddenly feeling self conscious about bringing Luis home to the orphanage. Quickly she thought of an excuse.

“Actually, I have to make a quick stop at the store to pick up a few groceries. It’s a tad bit out of the way,” Madison lied.

“Oh,” Luis said disappointedly, his face suddenly falling. “Maybe next time?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Madison kindly assured him.

He smiled before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Until next time,” he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He slowly stood back upright and watched as a blush crept onto her face.

“Goodbye Luis,” she told him with a shy smile before gripping onto the straps of her backpack and making her way down the steps.

“Goodbye Madison,” he called to her, watching her retreating back.

“She’s so beautiful,” he quietly murmured to himself as she exited the theatre.

David growled at the boy from up in his attic room, quickly shutting the curtains to his window as he heard Madison exit through the doors. An even deeper hate burned in him as he witnessed Luis’s innocent kiss.

He didn’t like the boy. His rich ways and model-like appearance seemed too surreal. He needed to dispose of him as quickly as possible. Luis didn’t deserve to even stand in Madison’s presence, let alone walk her home.

David had been overjoyed when Madison had refused Luis’s offer, yet he was still trying to get over their previous encounter. That had been the first time he’d seen something in her eyes. Something that could have been close to affection towards him. But he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. He still had to get her that lead role.


	7. Chapter 6

Two days later, David sat in his new favorite spot above the stage on the hanging platform, silently listening to the rehearsal below him. As the last few lines were pitched and the cast dispersed like always, David sneered as their fate was decided.   
  
Ms. Clark had, like he’d highly expected, overlooked his request. He accepted it and knew she’d have to face the consequences he’d present her with. A few warnings later, she’ll be caving in a heartbeat.  
  
Excited at the prospect of sabotaging something, David turned his attention to Madison watching as cast members passed her sending her mixed glares and glances of sympathy. They all knew what he was up to. They knew he’d be doing something in the near future.  
  
He rested his arms atop his folded knees and continued to watch Madison, waiting for the theatre to empty. She waited for him like she had the previous days which didn’t entirely surprise him. He was beginning to think that she was finally warming up to him.   
  
Madison slowly walked on stage, having waited for the shadow but not seeing him appear from out of his secret hatch. She threw her backpack gently onto the stage and rubbed her hands together looking around for him. Suddenly she heard a familiar raw voice singing above her.  
  
 _The days are numbered_  
 _They’ve disappeared_  
 _I fear_  
 _Your time has run up_  
 _Be afraid, my dear_  
  
She instantly recognized the beautiful voice of the shadow, sounding almost haunting at the moment. The quality of his voice slightly drew her mind away from the concept of his words but she still heard the truth.   
  
She was in spite of everything entirely mesmerized by his voice. It was unlike anything she’d ever heard before and she was baffled at how much she enjoyed it.  
  
Madison looked up at him and found him leaning against the platform’s railing, his arms neatly folded atop it. He gazed out over the theatre, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought. He seemed gentle at the moment.  
  
David suddenly glanced down at her, raising his eyebrows as he attempted to look shocked at her presence. Of course he’d known she’d been there but he didn’t want her to know that.  
  
“How are you my fragile angel?” he asked her curiously with a half grin, leaning even farther against the railing. He continued to grin at her as the absence of her answer continued.  
  
“I’m fine,” she gradually answered keeping their eye contact locked. He nodded, keeping his gaze on her. Madison dearly wanted to ask him what he had planned to warn Ms. Clark but she was almost afraid to. He continued to stare into her eyes slowly causing the thought to diminish from her mind.  
  
After watching her for a few moments, David grabbed a hold of a rope hanging from the ceiling. He slid down it, landing on the floor with a thud causing the sound of his boots hitting the stage to echo throughout the theatre.  
  
Madison’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the cut on his arm which was without a bandage. It was now merely a wide scab stretching across his forearm but it still looked somewhat painful. Her eyes were swept away from it as the shadow stealthily began making his way towards her.  
  
Sneering faintly, David raised his hand, slightly brushing it against her cheek. It had been way too long since he’d felt her touch and the warmth shot through his hand. She jumped slightly as he ran his hand against her fragile face faintly shocked at the act.  
  
He grinned slightly before asking, “Did you bring your script my fragile angel?”  
  
She froze at the question not expecting something so random to escape from his mouth. But that’s exactly what he’d planned to do. He wanted to tease her just to see her reaction. To see if she’d direly miss his affection.  
  
He slowly moved his hand away from her face, filling with glee as he saw a hint of disappointment flash through her eyes.  
  
“Yes,” she managed to croak, recovering from the slight shock and fright she’d felt. But his skin against hers hadn’t frightened her as much as she’d expected. It had felt almost warm; comforting in a way.  
  
David sneered once more before walking off the stage and taking a seat in the front row. He crossed a leg over the other and waved a hand signaling for her to retrieve it. Baffled, Madison gazed at him for a moment before cautiously making her way to her backpack and grabbing her script.  
  
David was still filled with glee, remembering the way her soft skin had felt under his hand and the small disappointment that had flashed through her eyes as he’d removed his touch. He grinned again as he watched her slowly make her way to the front of the stage instructing her to begin reading from the beginning.

* * *

  
“Dammit,” David cursed that night as the ladder fell out of the closet with a crash narrowly missing his toe. He kicked the dreaded ladder glaring at it furiously. David was quickly becoming irritated with the work he had to put in just to simply accomplish his plan.  
  
He sighed in frustration and picked up the stubborn ladder, setting it against the opposite wall. He returned to the closet and began digging through it in search of spray-paint. He knocked over numerous items, too frustrated at the moment to care.  
  
David finally found the spray-paint and snatched it from the back of the shelf, shoving it in his coat pocket. He kicked the few items that had fallen to the floor back into the closet and slammed the door shut. Because of the lateness of the hour David was allowed to make as much noise as he pleased and of course he was going to use this opportunity much to his advantage.  
  
He grabbed the ladder from the wall and held it under his arm, beginning to make his way down the hallway. He kicked the doors open leading him back into the main room of the theatre and quickly walked to the large, blank red wall on his left and set the ladder up against it allowing him to climb halfway up the wall.  
  
David popped the lid off of the black spray-paint and allowed the lid to fall to the floor before he hastily climbed up the ladder. He reached the top and took a moment to gaze at the currently clean wall. He sneered as he realized what he was about to do to it.  
  
He carefully positioned the nozzle a safe distance away from the wall before slipping his coat’s hood over his head and covering his mouth with the sleeve of his unoccupied arm. He sneered again before slowly beginning his work.

* * *

  
  
His sneer. That sneer that appeared permanently plastered to his hidden face. It was practically glued to his lips that always seemed to catch your attention as he spoke.  
  
His eyes. The gray eyes that were masterfully hidden behind his dark bangs. They seemed to shine magnificently in the light and were able to pierce you even in the dark.  
  
His voice. The voice that sounded absolutely beautiful coming from his lips. It was harsh and rough yet sounded gentle and soft to Madison’s ears.  
  
Madison. She wasn’t supposed to be having these thoughts. What was she thinking?   
  
Her eyes quickly shot open. She slowly rubbed them with her hands before gradually swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Was she just dreaming about him? No, of course not. It must have been a nightmare.  
  
But ever since that simple touch he’d given her, her mind had been going berserk. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and got up from her bed, slowly shuffling towards the door. She opened it and began heading out wanting to know if she had any chores to perform before she left. But her path was instantly blocked as she ran into a body.  
  
“Ian, what are you doing?” she asked him as she finally got a glimpse of the individual she’d run in to.  
  
“I’m waiting for you. Now hurry up,” he told her, ushering her back into her room.  
  
“Waiting for me…waiting for what?” she asked him, resting a hand on his arm to stop him from pushing her back into her room.  
  
“To walk with you to the theatre. Remember, you promised you’d take me?” Ian told her.  
  
Madison froze. She couldn’t allow Ian to go with her. Not so close to the shadow and his first warning; whatever he was planning on doing.  
  
“Listen Ian. This week’s not very good. How about next week?” she tried to reason with the boy.  
  
He frowned slightly before his eyes filled with plead. “Madison, please. I’ve been looking forward to this the whole week. I even did all your chores this morning so we could leave right away. Please Madison. Please.”  
  
Madison gazed at the boy, entirely touched at his kind deed but entirely fearful of what he might be faced with. She sighed for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose as she slowly tried to convince herself everything would be alright.  
  
“Look Ian it’s just…” she began to say but the plead in his eyes erased the denial in her mind. She sighed again and shook her head, unable to believe she was about to agree to this. “Ok. Give me ten minutes to get ready,” she finally caved.  
  
A grin instantly appeared on his face as he nodded and allowed her to shut the door in his face.   
  
“I swear…if he does anything,” Madison quietly cursed under her breath before she headed into her bathroom. She hastily took a shower and towel dried her hair before getting dressed.   
  
When she stepped out of her room she found Ian sitting across the hall on the ground.  
  
“Come on, let’s go,” she told him, nodding her head towards the door. He grinned and stood as she ruffled his hair and gave him a light push towards the door.  
  
They exited the orphanage after saying a quick goodbye to Martha and began making their way down the road. 

* * *

  
Ms. Clark gaped at the wall as she slowly allowed her hand to run along the bottom of the large black E.   
  
“Make the switch,” Freddy read out slowly for them all to hear. He leaned against the chair behind him and casually crossed his arms over his chest, knitting his eyebrows together as he stared at the words.  
  
The entire cast was frozen in their spots, staring at the words unlike Freddy who seemed entirely at ease about the whole thing. Ms. Clark’s face had fallen pale as she turned to face the cast who was awaiting her instructions.  
  
“Everybody pair up and begin practicing your lines. I have to go make a quick phone call,” Ms. Clark ordered them, her face blank with fright. She quickly scurried off to the backstage as the cast began to listen to her instruction.  
  
David sneered at her reaction, slowly allowing the curtain to fall shut on the window. He’d gotten his point across, just like he’d wanted. Yet despite being pleased by the whole thing David still had slight nerves running through him. What would Madison think? He dearly hoped she wouldn’t get too upset.  
  
“So this is it?” Ian asked curiously as they finally reached the theatre.  
  
“Yep, this it. The ‘Downtown Theatre,’” Madison informed him. He took a moment to gaze up at the theatre, an entirely glee filled look on his face. “Come on, let’s go inside,” she instructed him giving him a playful push towards the doors.  
  
They stepped through them and froze as they noticed the mild crowd that had accumulated in the theatre. The entire cast was sprawled out amongst the chairs, staring intently at the wall to the left accept for Freddy who was confidently leaning against one of the chairs in the aisle.  
  
Madison tensed up as she noticed the flawless gray hair of Theodore Smith accompanied by his son, Luis, and Ms. Clark who were also staring at the wall.  
  
Madison glanced down at Ian who had furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed the object of their attention. Afraid to look, Madison grabbed a hold of Ian’s arm and dragged him over to the nearest set of chairs.  
  
“What the heck is this?” Theo asked in a repulsed manner as he gazed up at the wall. Madison sent him a glare as he cursed in front of Ian but it quickly fell from her face as she noticed the large words in black spray paint on the wall. They read “Make the switch”.  
  
A sudden wave of rage filled her as she glared at the words. She became even more frustrated as Freddy uttered, “It’s the shadow’s warning, sir.”   
  
Madison sent him a glare, having had enough of them to go around at the moment.  
  
“The shadow?” Theo asked curiously. “What is this about?”  
  
Freddy grinned as he opened his mouth to explain but was quickly cut off by Ms. Clark. “It’s just a bunch of nonsense Mr. Smith,” she informed him with a kind smile before sending Freddy a warning glare of her own.  
  
“Well this nonsense defaced my theatre,” Theo said back, waving a hand at the graffiti. “I want to know more,” he went on, turning his back on Ms. Clark and beginning to make his way towards Freddy.  
  
Freddy straightened up as Theo neared him and instantly displayed a welcoming grin on his face.  
  
“Who is this shadow you speak of?” Theo asked inquiringly as he finally reached the man.  
  
“He’s the theatre’s shadow,” Freddy quickly told him. Theo raised an eyebrow, welcoming him to continue.  
  
“Dad, this doesn’t make any sense. How could a shadow have done this?” Luis spoke up from behind Madison causing her to jump slightly. “Are you actually going to believe him?” he continued.  
  
“Well who else do you suppose did this? Nobody else can get into the theatre at night,” Theo shot back glaring slightly at his son’s doubt. As Luis gave up Theo returned to Freddy. “Please, go on,” he told him waving a hand for him to continue.  
  
Freddy grinned once more before divulging into the legend. “About two years ago, a man jumped off of that balcony right there in the middle of a performance,” Freddy told him, pointing to the balcony just up the aisle. Theo raised his eyebrow once more but allowed Freddy to continue. “His body was never found though a woman claimed to have seen it evaporate, leaving nothing but a shadow behind.”  
  
Madison heard Luis scoff behind her and allowed a faint grin to slip onto her face.   
  
“Ever since then he’s been haunting this theatre, instructing us to do measly tasks through messages he delivers in soup cans. The current play that we’re performing was actually given to us by him,” Freddy went on.  
  
Theo’s eyes widened at the news and he quickly glanced over at Ms. Clark.  
  
“Is this true?” he asked her incredulously. She froze up with fright, her face falling even paler.  
  
“Of course not, Mr. Smith. These children just have it set into their minds that this childish legend is true-”  
  
“Then how come you listen to him, Ms. Clark?” Freddy asked her, a faint smirk on his face. Ms. Clark sent him a glare as Theo turned to glance at him but quickly let it fall from her face as Theo looked back.  
  
“Yes, Barbara. Please elaborate on the matter,” Theo requested kindly enough, though his gaze sent Ms. Clark rigid once more.  
  
“I assure you our scripts are given to us by top writers,” Ms. Clark informed him sternly.  
  
Madison smiled quietly to herself knowing that Ms. Clark did truly believe the shadow was a top writer. After all, she did happily agree to perform the play ignoring the fact that it had been sent to them by a ghost. But the smile fell from her face as she realized the act the shadow had preformed. Her new-found hate for him was growing by the moment.  
  
Theo, still appearing unconvinced, turned back to Freddy.  
  
“Where does this “shadow” live?” Theo asked him.  
  
Freddy pointed up to the attic. “Just behind the balcony,” Freddy informed him.  
  
Theo nodded as he gazed up at the attic, the curtain quickly swinging shut as David caught them looking. He’d been watching the whole scene before him, listening intently to their words. He’d even noticed Madison walking into the theatre with a boy he’d never seen before. He still hadn’t seen her reaction to the whole thing and hoped it was because she didn’t have one.  
  
“Have any of you gone up there before?” Theo asked.  
  
“No sir,” Freddy answered reluctantly. “We aren’t allowed,” he quickly lied, not wanting to look fearful.  
  
Theo shot Ms. Clark a quick look before glancing around him. He spotted the janitor who was in the corner gazing at the wall and cursing under his breath as he realized he’d have to paint over that.  
  
“You, janitor. Come over here,” Theo called to the man, waving a hand for him to join them.  
  
Al, the janitor, was slightly caught off guard as he was addressed but quickly obliged.   
  
“Now, janitor, I want you to go up to that attic up there and check it out. If you find anybody up there, yell,” Theo quickly instructed the man pointing a finger at the door leading up to the attic.  
  
Everybody froze in the room as they heard the order. Nobody had ever dared to go up there before. Madison gripped the arm of her chair as she felt her throat go dry.  
  
Al raised an eyebrow, seeming almost frightened himself and cast a quick glance at the door.  
  
“Well. We don’t have all day,” Theo suddenly said to the man impatiently.  
  
“Alright, I’m going,” Al quickly assured him before slowly turning around and cautiously making his way up the aisle. He glanced at every individual he passed sending them his slight look of anxiousness. Al knew perfectly well of the legend, after all the shadow stole his soup cans on a regular basis.  
  
Upstairs, David had instantly heard the order for the janitor. He had quickly scrambled up off the floor and snatched his knife from his boot. He heard the door to the stairs leading up to the attic open and stealthy made his way over to the corner by the attic’s door.  
  
He hid in the corner, being covered by the darkness of it and waited patiently as he heard the weary footsteps tread up the stairs. He gripped onto the knife tightly in his hand, his thumb digging into the R of Mark.   
  
The footsteps finally reached the top of the stairs and David pressed himself deeper into the corner as the door slowly creaked open.  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Cautiously Al stepped into the room and David slowly crept from out of the corner. He kicked the door shut as Al took another step inside and Al spun around to face him. A sneer appeared on David’s face as he slowly began creeping towards a cowering Al.  
  
“Come up for a visit, have we?” David asked in a low growl, a grin evident in his voice. Al’s eyes widened profusely as David began to corner him against the wall. Al’s eyes shot to the attic’s door and he quickly made a move to exit it but David snatched out and grabbed him, pulling Al’s back to his chest.  
  
He laid his sharpened knife over Al’s throat and placed his hand over his mouth, muffling a loud yell.  
  
“Why are we so scared?” David asked him pressing his blade harder against Al’s throat. Al whimpered underneath him and attempted to yell again with no avail. David chuckled and placed his mouth closer to a trembling Al’s ear.  
  
“Now you are going to listen to me, you got it?” he whispered threateningly into Al’s ear causing Al to tremble. “You got it?” David asked forcefully as Al didn’t make any recognition of the question. Al quickly nodded his head making a quiet sound in the back of his throat of approval.  
  
“Good. Now when you go back downstairs, since I’m feeling kind enough to let you go, you will tell them of nothing you saw up here. Got it?” David began to tell the man, quickly receiving a nod from him. “And if you even think about telling anyone,” David began, pressing the blade forcefully against Al’s throat earning him another whimper, “Not only will I slit your throat, but I’ll find your wife and children, and I’ll slit their throats. You got it?”  
  
Al quickly nodded his head and David slowly loosened the pressure of the blade.  
  
“Oh, and one more thing,” David added as he’d made a move to loosen his grip on Al but quickly pulled him closer to him again. “Could you get some variety when it comes to soup? I’ve been eating that tomato soup for months now. I’m gonna turn into a giant tomato or something,” David continued.  
  
Al nodded once more, unable to allow words to escape his mouth.  
  
“Good,” David said before slowly letting him go.  
  
“And please. Take your time with painting over my artwork. I find it adds greatly to the poorly designed theatre,” David added, grinning as he saw the slight rage flash through Al’s eyes.  
  
Al slammed the door behind him and David heard his footsteps stomp down the stairs. David chuckled once more at the man before returning in front of the window, slipping the blade back into his boot.  
  
Madison watched the door to the attic intently, trembling slightly with anxiousness as she noticed Al’s prolonging departure. Had he found the shadow? He would have yelled by now if he had, but then again they could hear nothing of what was going on up there.  
  
Theo tapped his foot against the ground, his impatience growing with each minute that passed. As he was about to walk over to the attic door to see what exactly was going on, Al suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Well?” Theo asked impatiently as Al slowly closed the door and began making his way down the aisle towards them.  
  
“Well…nothing,” Al said, hesitating slightly, but Theo seemed to miss it.  
  
Theo raised an eyebrow before finally saying, “Good.” He turned to Ms. Clark, not even bothering to thank Al. “Well for now we’ll disclose it as an innocent little prank. It’s nothing a little paint can’t cover,” Theo began sending a quick glance towards Al who instantly frowned.   
  
“But my son and I must be going now. Luis,” he said addressing the boy as he began heading towards the door.  
  
“Actually, father, I thought I’d stay here and watch for a little while. That is, if you don’t mind,” Luis quickly refused, still standing in his position a few feet away from Madison. Theo was slightly caught off guard by Luis’s request but quickly agreed. In an instant he was gone a slight flash of discontent flashing through his eyes.  
  
Madison didn’t believe for a second he was done with the matter. He’d seemed absolutely outraged by Al’s lack of findings. If it hadn’t been for her strong hate for the shadow at the moment Madison would have felt fearful for him. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment as Freddy and a few other cast members approached Al, asking him of what he saw.  
  
Madison spotted the shadow gazing out of the window and they made eye contact for a moment before he quickly shut the blind. Luis gazed down at her curiously and she caught him looking, sending him a kind smile before facing forward again.  
  
“Everybody, get away from him,” Ms. Clark quickly instructed them sternly, rushing over to the small crowd that had formed around the janitor. “I’m sure you have some work to attend to,” Ms. Clark told him sharply, referring to the dreaded graffiti on the wall.  
  
Al sent her a glare of distaste before departing to grab some painting supplies.  
  
“So if you would all return to the stage. We aren’t going to let a measly prank disrupt our rehearsal-”  
  
“You don’t actually believe that it was some innocent prank, do you Ms. Clark?” Freddy asked her incredulously seeing as he was the only one brave enough to stand up to her. She slowly turned to face him, sending a quick glare his way.  
  
“Like I said, everybody please return to the stage so we can finally get this rehearsal underway,” Ms. Clark repeated stiffly, keeping her eyes glued to Freddy as the cast began to obey her.  
  
Slowly Madison stood, motioning for Ian to follow her. She was almost afraid to speak to Ms. Clark seeing as this event was partially her fault. Madison cleared her throat and spoke up.  
  
“Um, Ms. Clark? I hope you don’t mind, but I brought one of my friends to rehearsal with me. He’s an aspiring actor and would really like to look on and possibly learn from us,” Madison quietly told Ms. Clark as she watched Freddy slowly and stubbornly make his way to the stage.  
  
Ms. Clark laid her glare on Madison but let it slowly falter as she noticed Ian standing beside her.  
  
“Of course. You can sit with him and teach him, since none of the scenes today involve you,” Ms. Clark replied sincerely before joining the actors on stage. Madison’s heart fell slightly at the news that she wasn’t going to get to act today but glanced down at Ian with a smile and kindly began leading him down the aisle.  
  
“You’re too good for them anyways,” Madison heard Luis quietly whisper into her ear as they walked down the aisle. She glanced back at him and found him grinning quietly. His perfect grin made her heart skip a beat before she blushed and turned back around.  
  
Madison and Ian took a seat three rows back and Luis quietly joined them, placing himself beside Madison. He sent her another kind smile causing her to blush again. Ian didn’t witness this quiet exchange as he was entirely indulged into the scene before him.  
  
“You know, all of this is a whole bunch of nonsense,” Luis suddenly said to her as they watched the acting before him. Madison glanced at him, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. “The whole shadow business and all. It’s a load of bull,” Luis quietly added.  
  
“I believe it,” Ian said, suddenly joining into the conversation. Madison glanced back at him and so did Luis. Luis raised an eyebrow challengingly.   
  
“It’s a legend son. What’s there to believe?” Luis shot back. Ian raised an eyebrow of his own.  
  
“Listen Ian. Like Luis said it’s just a legend. There’s really no such thing as a “shadow” that haunts this theatre. It’s ridiculous,” Madison quickly lied to him. Ian had done exactly what she’d feared. He’d heard the legend and believed it. That was entirely the reason why she didn’t want to bring him.  
  
Ian frowned slightly at her. “Well who else do you think could have done that?” Ian asked them; pointing to the graffiti on the wall that Al was beginning to paint off. “Like that man said, this theatre is locked up at night. There’s no way some insolent little teenager, like me, could have come in here,” Ian added.  
  
Luis scoffed at his words and Madison frowned. “You actually believe my father?” Luis asked him. “He’s a crazy old fool. His obsession for money and all things greedy have driven him insane.”  
  
Ian frowned as Luis chuckled lightly. The two stared at each other for a moment before Luis finally looked away and back up at the actors in front of them.   
  
“I still believe it,” Ian muttered under his breath just loud enough for Madison to hear. Madison clenched her teeth tightly as rage filled her at those words. She had dearly hoped that Ian’s head wouldn’t have been filled with this nonsense. Of course, Madison knew the actual shadow was real seeing as she visited with him almost every day. But the legend behind him was entirely false, she knew it.  
  
David watched the three of them sitting quietly from up in his attic room. He didn’t at all like Luis being that close to her but at the moment he didn’t seem too much of a threat so he let it slip. But the boy on the other side of Madison intrigued David.  
  
He’d never seen the boy before. He seemed dark and mysterious. But the faint cheerful smile plastered on his face as he watched the acting before him slightly threw David off. Who was this boy?  
  
As rehearsal ended Madison stayed rooted to her spot, not planning on leaving.  
  
“Did you plan on staying to get in some extra practice or would it be alright if I walked you home?” Luis asked her curiously as he stood.  
  
“Actually, I was thinking about getting in some extra practice…alone. Luis, would you mind walking Ian home for me?” Madison asked him having her mind set on having a word with the shadow.  
  
Luis raised his eyebrows, looking slightly shocked at the denial once more.  
  
“Could I please stay Madison? I’d really like to see you act a little,” Ian asked her, looking entirely doubtful about walking home with the nonbeliever.   
  
“No, it’s alright Madison. I’ll walk him home for you,” Luis assured her, putting a fake smile on his face. Getting denied again and having to take home the little kid who seemed so set on that childish legend didn’t sound at all appealing to him. But he liked Madison, and he wanted to make her happy.  
  
“Thank you Luis,” she told him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as she passed him to head backstage. He lightly touched his cheek where she’d kissed him and allowed a grin to fall on his face.  
  
“Come on, let’s go,” Ian told him stiffly and began heading towards the exit. Slowly Luis followed Ian out and the door swung shut behind them leaving Madison and David alone.  
  
Madison waited patiently backstage pacing back and forth in front of the secret hatch as she watched for the shadow. She still had some leftover rage building up in her from Ian’s sudden belief and she was ready to unleash it on him. She put all intimidation the shadow had on her aside and allowed the fury to overtake him.  
  
Right on cue, David popped out of the hatch and nearly climbed back inside as he noticed the pure infuriated look on her face. He kicked the hatch shut and stood to gaze at her standing in front of him entirely rigid with anger.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to look baffled by her furry but deep down inside he knew what it was from and he inwardly kicked himself for performing the act that made her this angry.  
  
“My fragile angel, what’s with the look?” he asked her, feigning curiosity as he took a step closer to her.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” she snapped at him sending him a fierce glare. He raised his eyebrows attempting to look amused by her outburst.  
  
“Well I assure you, I didn’t mean to offend,” he told her calmly, raising his hands up in innocence. Suddenly, her nostrils began to flair as she stormed forward and pinned him to the wall by his arms. His eyes widened at this act but he allowed a sneer to fall onto his face.  
  
“Is there something I missed?” he asked her, the sneer still remaining on his lips.  
  
“I can’t believe you had to sabotage something the day I decided to bring my poor little brother here. Do you know how angry I am right now?” she snarled at him staring straight into his eyes.  
  
His grin widened slightly. “That was your little brother?” he asked her curiously even though he knew it was not the question to ask right now.  
  
“He’s as good as,” she shot back at him, pushing his arms more forcefully to the wall.   
  
David couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this right now. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Madison was angry out of her mind at him he would have been the happiest man on earth. But he tried to hide the fact that her touch was absolutely driving him crazy at the moment; he needed to stay sane for the time being.  
  
“So this ‘brother’ of yours. Why is it so bad that I sabotaged something in his presence? It was just an innocent little act.”  
  
“Because I don’t want his head being filled with this nonsense. Do you know how crazy some of these people have gone because of your little ‘legend’? They full-heartedly believe it. Have you seen Freddy? He practically worships you.”   
  
“That sad excuse for a person doesn’t even have a brain,” David shot back defensively. He didn’t much care for Freddy, even though he had given him the male lead role. It had only been so he could dispose of him easily when the time called for it.  
  
“So it doesn’t matter. Ian does and I don’t want his head filled with this bull,” Madison shot at him sternly.   
  
He raised his eyebrows again and grinned wickedly.  
  
“Why my fragile angel, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before. Its quite intriguing,” David told her entirely fascinated by the event.  
  
“Don’t change the subject,” she snapped, shaking him slightly. “This whole making me the lead role thing is starting to get on my nerves, shadow. I’m entirely flattered and everything but it needs to stop. If I was intended to get Alyssa’s role, then I would have gotten it.”  
  
“And you were intended to get it but that director thought she’d be smart and not give it to you,” David told her. “You’re the best actor out there, Madison. And the truth is you deserve that role more than anything. All I’m trying to do is give it to you.”  
  
Madison loosened her grip on him slightly as he said her name. The simple word coming from his mouth caused her heart to flutter but her grip tightened once more as she realized she was getting soft on him.  
  
“Well all I’m saying is that you should give me the chance to get the role on my own. You don’t need to go around sabotaging everything you come across just to get me that position,” Madison told him, her voice slightly losing its forceful demeanor.   
  
He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before slowly pulling her arms off of his and placing them at her sides. She reluctantly allowed him to do it but kept her hands clenched if the act was called for once more.  
  
“I apologize, my fragile angel,” David said gently, returning to using her nickname. “But this isn’t going to stop me from getting you that part. I wrote it for you and you are going to get it.”  
  
He heart fluttered again at the mention that the part was written for her but she quickly put a glare on her face to hide it.  
  
“Goodbye then, shadow,” she told him quietly, staring straight into his eyes. She turned and began heading out of the theatre. David remained against the wall from where Madison had pinned him and stared after her retreating back. He allowed her to walk away knowing that the only thing he would do at the moment if he spoke to her was make her even angrier. And he didn’t think he could stand that.  
  
He groaned as he heard the theatre door shut and leaned his head back against the wall. He didn’t know if he could ever repair their relationship after that little argument. She’d seem so angry and unmerciful. But he was going to try his hardest to earn her trust again. Now he just had to find some way to do that while still earning her Alyssa’s role.   
  



	9. Chapter 8

Madison stormed out of the theatre and allowed the doors to slam shut behind her. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and began walking down the road, staring at the ground intently.  
  
It wasn’t so much that she was angry at the moment but more or so frustrated. The shadow was entirely stubborn and she couldn’t put up with it. His refusal to stop his sabotaging was driving her insane. She didn’t want him to hurt anybody in the process and that’s what she had a feeling he was heading towards.  
  
Madison turned the corner of the street and started heading down the one leading to the orphanage. She continued to glare at the ground, watching her sneakers as they took each step.  
  
She knew exactly what she had to do. She had to distance herself from the shadow and maybe he would finally cave. She saw the way he looked at her and the lust that filled his eyes. If she didn’t speak to him or even allow him to stand in her presence he would become enraged and hopefully give up his tough guy act. Maybe he would become the teacher that he used to be; the one Madison used to respect.  
  
Madison continued to think about the shadow as she walked up the steps to the orphanage, staring at each step intently. But she was stopped as she heard a voice.  
  
“Were you that hard on yourself?” Madison heard Luis ask with a chuckle referring to the irritated look on her face.  
  
She jumped at his voice and glanced up to find him perched on the step above her. She quickly took a step back and his face fell as he noticed the slight fright on her face.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry,” he quickly apologized, standing up. “Your friend told me you lived here also so I thought I’d wait and see if you made it back alright.”  
  
Madison quietly blushed. “No really, it’s alright,” she assured him, entirely flattered that he’d thought about her.  
  
“With this whole shadow business and all you never know what can happen at that place,” Luis added. Madison cringed slightly at the mention of the shadow but Luis didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“So I take it nothing bad happened, right?” he asked her.  
  
“No. It was actually rather quiet,” she lied. Luis nodded as his face washed over with relief.  
  
“I swear, this whole thing is ridiculous,” Luis said in disgust. “I mean, it’s really silly. A shadow? How could that even be intimidating?” Luis added with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah,” Madison quietly lied. She had numerous reasons why a shadow could be intimidating, but none that she could openly tell Luis about. “I guess it’s just something to keep them entertained,” Madison added trying to fill the short space of silence that had followed.  
  
“Oh well. We’ll let them have their fun. Just as long as this vandalizing doesn’t continue,” Luis concluded. Madison quietly nodded. Luis took a step down the stairs so now that he was at ground level with Madison.  
  
“Well I better get going,” he finally said glancing up at the setting sun. He looked back down at her and smiled. “You know, this cheek is feeling pretty left out after you had an affair with the other. Care to make up for it?” he asked with a charming smile, pointing to his right cheek.  
  
Madison blushed a deep shade of red and glanced down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at him. Slowly she stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek. As she leaned away from him he touched his cheek again and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
“I think he can forgive you for the time being,” he told her with a grin causing her to blush once more.  
  
“I’ll see you later, ok?” he told her, touching her arm lightly with his hand. His touch sent shivers down her spine but she was able to form a nod. He smiled his charming smile that melted Madison’s heart and gave her a wave before walking to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab.  
  
She quietly watched him as he hopped in the cab, giving her one last wave before he drove off. She waved at the retreating car and watched it until it was finally out of her view before stepping inside.  
  
Waiting patiently on the stairs for her was Ian who instantly stood up as she entered. He grinned as he noticed her presence and quickly hopped down the stairs to her.  
  
“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be working on your homework?” Madison asked him with a slight grin on her face.  
  
“I just wanted to thank you first, you know for taking me and all,” Ian quickly told her, grinning also. “I hope, despite the whole shadow legend, you’ll let me go back,” he added hopefully.  
  
Madison frowned at the mention of the legend. She was still frustrated that Ian’s head had been filled with that nonsense but then again she couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault that the shadow decided to vandalize something on the day he went to the theatre.  
  
Madison sighed before saying, “Give it a few days ok, Ian?”  
  
Madison saw his face fall a little before he slowly nodded and accepted it.  
  
“And I apologize for making you walk home with Luis. I just needed a little time to practice alone,” Madison added remembering the almost cruel act she’d done to Ian.  
  
He grinned slightly before shrugging. “Don’t worry about it. He’s a fine young chap that Luis. He may be a tad bit stubborn at times but he’s alright.”  
  
Madison grinned at him though slightly offended that he’d called Luis stubborn. Luis was the farthest thing from stubborn in her opinion. But Ian grinned, attempting to move on from the matter and turned as he began to head up the stairs.  
  
“Oh, and Ian,” she called after him as he began to ascend the stairs. He turned to face her. “Could you please not tell the other kids about the shadow? I don’t want them spreading it around,” she asked him.  
  
“You’re secret’s safe with me,” he promised her before grinning and continuing on up the stairs.  
  
She smiled after him, slightly reassured though still feeling somewhat frustrated from the events that had occurred earlier that day. Unable to do much else, Madison returned to her room and practiced her lines wondering when she’d finally get to recite them.

* * *

  
The next day David sat in his attic room, quietly listening to the music of his play occurring in the theatre as he slowly ran a pen over his “borrowed” piece of paper. He was writing another note, having a few words to tell the cast.  
  
He mouthed each word as he wrote it and grinned as he finished the last letter. His communication method was never going to get old to him. The looks of both being petrified and enlightened as the cast watched the soup can suddenly appear on the aisle amused David. He assumed he was doing them a favor by slightly lightening up their dull rehearsals with his surprises.  
  
David had never truly realized how much his legend was preached until Madison had first handedly told it to him yesterday. He grinned as he recollected her forcefulness and the way she’d pinned him against the wall. Oh how he wished she would do that out of affection rather than anger and frustration.  
  
He folded the note and placed it in the soup can before putting the top back on. He raised the curtain away from the window and cracked the window open a little bit. David gazed out of it for a moment and nearly fell back with surprise.  
  
Madison was on stage, and she was actually performing. He pulled the window closed and leaned closer to it, staring intently out of the pane of glass. How could he have missed this? His breath caught in his throat as she began to sing.  
  
He quietly listened to her voice, entirely captivated by it as he completely forgot  
about delivering his message. He felt a smile fall onto his face as she finished and was applauded off the stage.  
  
Ms. Clark closely watched Madison as she exited the stage. She’d never truly listened to the girl, thinking that she was too naïve and immature. But the truth was she thought Madison’s voice was beautiful. Yet to suddenly think this would mean she would be caving into the shadow’s desires. And she’d never let herself do it.  
  
She clenched her jaw at the thought of the shadow. Oh how she despised the man.  
  
David pushed himself away from the window and headed for the closet leading him out in the hallway. He’d made a change of plans and was going to deliver the message from above the stage. Having simply heard Madison sing, David felt suddenly drawn to her and wanted to watch her more closely. He knew she probably wouldn’t visit with him after rehearsal and he needed to have those few moments in her presence.  
  
He snuck out of the hatch and quietly closed it, sneaking behind the curtain and to the other side of the stage where he could climb up the rope to the hanging platform. Still clutching onto the soup can, he pulled himself up the rope and landed with a quiet thud on the platform. Nobody seemed to notice him and most times they never did.  
  
So he walked to the middle of the platform and crouched down, watching Madison from in between the bars connecting the railing to the platform. She hadn’t noticed him yet and that’s how he’d wanted it. He’d wait a few moments before he threw the can just so he could watch Madison sitting quietly as she observed the acting before her.  
  
He grinned as he watched her daydream though still keeping her steady focus on the scene. He wondered what she was thinking about and if she was thinking of him. If she was it was more than likely out of pure hate and aggravation. He frowned as he realized this was more than likely true and stood up, having had enough of watching Madison and her invisible daydreams.  
  
He drew back his arm and chucked the soup can into the aisle and watched it quietly fall. Despite its lack of noise it was instantly noticed. The scene being performed on stage was immediately stopped and Ms. Clark pushed Freddy, who was attempting to retrieve it, aside as she went and retrieved the can herself. She was tired of her cast’s excitement towards the contents of the shadow’s notes.  
  
She read it quietly to herself, but David knew what it said.  
  
 _I see we’re trying to expose me, aren’t we? Well let me say that this is not much appreciated and it is advised that in the future you keep your mouth shut. As for your lack of listening to my previous request I entirely accept it and would like you to know that you have a week from today to fix it_.  
  
Ms. Clark took a deep breath and looked up at the curious cast. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she yelled, “Back to your positions everybody!”  
  
David chuckled quietly to himself before walking over to the rope and swinging back down into the shadows. He knew he’d gotten his point across and he was done teasing himself by watching Madison. He returned back to his attic as Madison stared curiously at Ms. Clark hastily instructing the cast.  
  
Madison direly wanted to know what that note said. And she inwardly kicked herself for feeling that way, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know if the shadow was still threatening Ms. Clark or not, but by the look on Ms. Clark’s face it looked pretty evident that he was.  
  
She anxiously tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair as rehearsal began to end and as soon as Ms. Clark called cut Madison was out of her seat and grabbing her backpack. She exited the theatre through the back this time and walked home hastily.  
  
David watched Madison leave as quickly as she did and wasn’t at all surprised. It disappointed him slightly, yes, but it was definitely expected and he knew after a week or so he’d convince her to speak to him again. He just couldn’t understand how she didn’t appreciate the hard work he was putting in to gain her that role.

* * *

  
  
Over the next week, Madison continued to be one of the first ones to depart and David had begun to get a little frustrated. After a few days, two to be exact, Madison brought Ian back with her and allowed him to watch her practice. And it was quite odd, but Ms. Clark was finally rehearsing the scenes which involved Madison more and she entirely appreciated it.  
  
Ian’s mind would drift though as he watched the rehearsals and he found himself gazing around the theatre. He hadn’t been able to get his mind off of that intriguing legend ever since it had been told to him. Even though Madison told him it wasn’t true, he believed it. He was that kind of person; he tended to believe the impossible.  
  
Ian found himself looking around him closely for any signs of the shadow. He wondered if he was an actual person or, like his name declared, a shadow. Ian could hardly focus on his observing but he made sure not to let Madison see him zoning off. And she still had yet to get suspicious.  
  
Luis stopped by from time to time, much to David and Ian’s displeasure, and asked if he could walk Madison home on those certain days. She’d blush and happily accept forcing Ian to inwardly groan and David to furiously punch the wall.  
  
But Madison could hardly refuse the offer. Luis was absolutely gorgeous in Madison’s opinion and he was quite the gentleman. When Madison was with him, her mind just seemed to drift away from her problems. More or so the conflict of no longer practicing with the shadow.  
  
But Madison had found that ever since her practices with him had stopped, Ms. Clark seemed to acknowledge the fact that she existed. It was rather peculiar to Madison but she began to think that maybe it was a sign, that maybe she wasn’t supposed to ever speak to the shadow again.  
  
She hadn’t seen him since their argument and Madison was slightly suspicious. She expected to see him lurking above the stage or peeking out of his window. But she never saw him. Possibly he was being extra sneaky and she just never witnessed the moments that he was present. Yet she shouldn’t even be thinking about and it angered her that she was.  
  
A few days later David found himself strolling openly through the halls in danger of being discovered at any moment. But he was being cautious. The janitor was still preoccupied with David’s “artwork”, the cast was busy rehearsing, and the production team was up in their room next to his busily working on the lighting scheme.  
  
David discovered the door he was looking for and opened it, walking up the stairs that resided behind the door. They led him to a booth, particularly Theo and Luis’s booth. It was an open balcony like David’s, yet slightly smaller, and had three lush, red theatre seats.  
  
It was a foolish act, but David quietly placed himself in one of the seats to survey the rehearsal before him. He was in plain view of the entire cast and that’s exactly the way he wanted it. He rested his feet up on the balcony’s railing and leaned back in his chair as he became comfortable.  
  
He noticed the two individuals he specifically wanted there also, Luis and Ian. His plan was going through perfectly.  
  
David watched Madison now as she was on stage. She recited her lines, slightly sloppily in David’s opinion and stepped back as the two lead roles began their debate. He stared straight at her, waiting for her to notice him.  
  
Madison remained silent as she stood on stage and watched the scene before her. She found her eyes wandering as she glanced down in the audience finding Ian and Luis sitting beside each other, watching her intently. Luis smiled, sending her a quick wave which she returned with a smile.  
  
Ian glared at him through the corner of his eye. He was beginning to despise the guy more and more every day. He hated the way he flirted with Madison. Ian knew Luis wasn’t the right guy for her. He was too model-like and boring. Madison needed somebody dangerous and mysterious.  
  
Madison’s eyes drifted farther across the room as she gazed at the wall in which the shadow vandalized. Al was still furiously working on it but it was a tough job for him and he was having difficulty. By now Madison had entirely lost focus on the scene in front of her as she noticed a being sitting in the Smith’s balcony.  
  
Madison nearly fell over as she recognized the piercing gray eyes staring straight back into hers.  
  
David smirked as their eyes met and she finally recognized his presence. He sent her an innocent wave causing her eyes to narrow in an unmerciful glare. This only in return caused David’s smirk to widen.  
  
Madison’s eyes suddenly widened as she realized the visibility of the shadow and she tried to wave a hand, telling him to go away.  
  
David chuckled quietly to himself. He raised his hands as if questioning her what she meant and he saw her sigh in frustration. His plan was slowly succeeding.  
  
Madison quickly glanced down at Luis and Ian whose eyes had since left her and were on Freddy and Victoria. Again Madison waved at the shadow, warning him to duck out of the cast’s view but he only sent her the same clueless look.  
  
Madison couldn’t stand this. The shadow was in plain view and in danger of being seen.  
  
Ms. Clark caught Madison’s eye as she sent her a curious glance and Madison quickly smiled back reassuringly. Ms. Clark raised an eyebrow before returning her eyes to the scene.  
  
Madison clenched her teeth and glared back up at shadow. She almost gasped as she now found him innocently perched on the balcony’s railing leisurely swinging his leg over the edge.  
  
David sent her a wave once more and saw her eyes burn into his with fury. He tried to hide the grin threatening to appear on his face.  
  
Madison had to do something; she had to get him back to the safe confinements of his attic. Entirely forgetting about the individuals around her and only focusing on the shadow, she began waving her hands hectically.  
  
Slowly, Madison caught Luis’s attention. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he tried to make eye contact with her but she was too focused on something behind him. Ian suddenly noticed Madison’s strange behavior also.  
  
He and Luis followed Madison’s gaze and they both jumped as they noticed a man sitting on the balcony.  
  
David’s eyes widened as he realized Luis and Ian had spotted him and he quickly ducked under the balcony’s railing. He hadn’t exactly expected them to see him and he cursed. David only had wanted to see Madison’s reaction to him putting himself in danger like that.  
  
Of course, he’d gotten the reaction he’d hoped for. She’d been worried. But that still didn’t make up for the fact that Luis and Ian had seen him. He quickly cursed again and hastily began exiting the booth.  
  
Luis and Ian both blinked as they tried to comprehend if they’d actually seen somebody up there or not.  
  
“What the heck?” Luis quietly whispered to himself. He waited to see if the individual returned but the booth remained empty.  
  
Beside Luis, Ian’s eyes remained glued to the balcony. He’d seen somebody and he knew it. From the quick glance he hadn’t been able to quiet make out what the person looked like but the individual had had an almost dark aura about him.  
  
Luis slowly gave up on the matter and looked back up at Madison who was now active in the scene. But Ian was set on what he’d seen. He was just trying to decide exactly what it was.  
  
Madison tried her hardest to focus as she recited her lines but she knew she was fumbling with them terribly. The near discovery of the shadow had been nerve-racking for her. She didn’t want it to be but it was running through her mind and driving her insane.  
  
She could barely focus throughout the rest of the rehearsal and had the strong urge to give the shadow a piece of her mind but didn’t have the courage to. Plus she had to stick out with her plan and not speak to him.  
  
David stumbled back into his room and quickly fell onto his mattress. He’d almost been seen but it didn’t seem to bother him in the least anymore. The whole thing had been swept from his mind as he recalled the worried look that had flashed on Madison’s face as she’d seen his identity in danger.  
  
Clearly she still worried about him and that reassured him. She hadn’t completely become enraged with him to the point that she no longer thought about him. But he still wished she would speak to him.  
  
He was pleased with himself at the moment and allowed a smile to fall on his face. He was a step closer to gaining Madison’s trust back.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

David continued to watch the rehearsals as the one week Ms. Clark had to make the switch came to a close. He’d noticed Ms. Clark was a tad bit more anxious than usual during these practices and it only made him amused. His intimidating ways were finally getting to her and he knew he’d make her cave in no time at all.  
  
The one person who he truly wished he could cause to surrender wasn’t doing that at all. Madison was still being entirely stubborn and it was honestly beginning to get to him. After his little stunt a few days before she seemed slightly angrier with him.  
  
He didn’t think he’d made either Luis or Ian entirely suspicious but then again Madison didn’t seem to care. She was just frustrated that he’d even put himself in that position to get caught. He didn’t at all regret exposing himself like that since he had gotten to see Madison’s truly worried expression. With that he knew she still cared for him to some extent and that he hadn’t fully pushed her away.  
  
On that particular day, rehearsal was going by as usual. Madison sat alone in the audience seeing as Ian had had to stay behind to attend to some chores and Luis was nowhere to be found. But Madison was fine and content as she causally tapped her fingers against the chair’s arm.  
  
She wasn’t exactly watching the scene before but she was able to catch a few of the lines being said. She daydreamed quietly about nothing in particular; just something to keep her mind preoccupied when she heard the theatre’s doors open.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and found a man walking inside, casually glancing around the theatre curiously. He had wavy brown hair and wore a worn, brown leather jacket giving him an almost tough-guy look. Slowly he began walking down the aisle, still surveying the theatre before him.   
  
Madison gazed at him skeptically as he finally caught Ms. Clark’s eye.  
  
“May I help you?” she called out to him, ignoring the scene being performed before her.  
  
He glanced up, looking slightly surprised at being addressed before saying with a slight Australian accent, “No, I’m just looking.” He ignored Ms. Clark and continued walking down the aisle getting closer and closer to Madison  
  
Ms. Clark raised her eyebrows appalled that he was not at all respecting their rehearsal.  
  
Madison continued to eye him becoming quickly suspicious of the man as Ms. Clark attempted to address him once more.   
  
“Are you looking for someone?” she asked, attempting to sound as polite as possible.  
  
“Yes actually,” he quickly answered finally stopping just beside where Madison sat. “Have you by any chance seen someone by the name of David?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Ms. Clark’s eyes furrowed with more suspicion. “No, I haven’t.”  
  
A frown fell on the man’s face as a wave of disappointment washed over him. “Well you don’t mind if I sit here and wait for him, do you?” the man asked, taking a seat next to Madison.  
  
Ms. Clark watched him doubtfully, a slight frown on her face. “I suppose not. Just please try not to disturb my rehearsal.”  
  
“Can do,” he assured, leaning back in his seat as he set his sneakers on the top of the seat in front of him.  
  
Ms. Clark sent him a quick glare which he didn’t seem to notice before she returned to instructing her cast.  
  
“I’m Michael,” the man sitting beside Madison said in his Australian accent, extending a hand to her. “And you are?”  
  
She glanced at him, unsure if she should accept his handshake. “Madison,” she finally answered slowly shaking his hand. Madison noticed his hand was exceptionally rough and quickly withdrew her hand from his.  
  
“That’s a nice name,” he told her with a charming smile. Madison attempted to muster a smile though she was still entirely wary of the man.  
  
“So have you seen a David around here?” he asked her hopefully.  
  
“No,” she quickly answered. He frowned again and Madison quickly looked away from him.  
  
“He’s an old friend and I haven’t seen him for a while. I was hoping to pay him a visit but nobody seems to know where he is,” Michael explained with a chuckle. “Not even his own mother,” he added.  
  
Madison attempted to smile again but she didn’t dare to meet his eyes.  
  
“But then again David’s always been the stubborn one. He likes to be mysterious and unpredictable so…” Michael shrugged, “He’s probably hiding in a dark alley somewhere.” He chuckled again and rested his hands behind his head as he attempted to become more comfortable.   
  
Madison shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hoped this guy would give up soon and walk away. His obsession for that man named David was entirely odd to her. She thought that maybe he should just leave and go and search for him in this “dark alley”.   
  
David strummed the last chord on his guitar and glanced over his shoulder and out the window at the rehearsal. He nearly dropped his guitar as he noticed the man sitting next to Madison.  
  
“What the-?” he murmured, setting his guitar against the wall and kneeling closer to the window. The man seemed oh so familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who he was. He furrowed his eyebrows attempting to identify the man.  
  
He stood up and began heading towards the closet just as rehearsal was beginning to close.  
  
Madison remained glued to her seat. Michael continued to casually lounge in his chair even as Ms. Clark told them all that they were dismissed and he didn’t appear as if he were leaving anytime soon.  
  
He glanced sideways at Madison, cocking an eyebrow. “You like me that much, huh?” he joked referring to her resistance to leave.  
  
“No, it’s just…why are you still here?” she asked him attempting to sound as polite as possible.  
  
He smirked slightly and shrugged. “I didn’t know I exactly had to leave.”  
  
“Well that’s usually what happens when Ms. Clark calls cut. We leave,” Madison said.  
  
Michael smirked again beginning to get amused by her strong want for him to leave.  
  
David quickly made his way down the narrow passageway still pondering about that man in his head. It was driving him nuts not knowing who it was and he’d decided to go and first handedly find out.  
  
Madison froze as she heard the familiar groan of the shadow’s secret hatch opening.  
  
“Excuse me,” she quickly said as she left Michael and ran backstage.  
  
Michael gazed after her smirking once more. “So now she wants to leave,” he snickered to himself returning to his lounging position which Madison had so rudely ruined.  
  
Madison ran backstage and was quickly stopped as she noticed the shadow standing a few feet away from her.  
  
“My fragile angel?” he murmured, entirely surprised by her presence.  
  
“Shhh,” Madison quickly silenced him walking forward to place a finger on his lips.  
  
After getting over the shock of her touch on his lips, David removed her finger from them and set her hand at her side.  
  
“Why do I have to be quiet?” he asked her curiously with a slight sneer on his lips.  
  
“Cause there’s somebody out there,” Madison quickly whispered back. He smirked before pushing his way past him. “No,” she hastily instructed, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to her.  
  
His body bumped into hers and she subconsciously gasped at his touch. She quickly stepped away from him which only caused him to sneer. He was beginning to love their encounters more and more despite the fact that they always ended badly.  
  
“Shadow, don’t go out there,” she ordered him in a stern tone.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, his grin widening wickedly.  
  
“Well if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were worried about me getting caught. Am I correct?” David accused her causing her to blush up a storm.  
  
“No, it’s just…” she tried to defend herself, but failed miserably.  
  
He chuckled. “Five minutes ago you were absolutely furious with me, and now you’re worried? My fragile angel, I cannot figure you out whatsoever,” he whispered to her.  
  
“I wasn’t furious,” she began, glancing away from the shadow and down at her feet. “I was just frustrated,” she finished quietly.  
  
He sneered and gently reached a hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. She cringed at his touch but couldn’t stop the tingling sensation she felt as his fingers brushed her skin.  
  
He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, “I think you’re about to become even more frustrated with me.”  
  
He turned away from her and began heading out to the stage. Recovering from his breath against her ear, Madison quickly rushed after him.  
  
“Shadow, no!” she sternly whisper reaching out her hand to grab his bare arm but he was too quick for her. He stepped on stage and into the light, exposing himself.  
  
“Shadow,” she tried again, but it was too late.  
  
Michael had already laid his eyes on him and had entirely frozen. Madison felt her throat go dry and glanced at the shadow only to find him completely frozen with shock.  
  
“Shadow please, go back to your attic,” Madison quietly begged as she walked up to him and gently touched his arm. But he quickly shook her hand off of his arm, his deathly glare still glued on Michael.  
  
Slowly, Michael began to stand, his mouth slowly falling open with realization.   
  
“What are you doing here, Johns?” David furiously growled at the man as Michael stepped onto the aisle.  
  
Michael froze looking entirely surprised at his furious tone.  
  
“I came to visit, Da-”  
  
But David cut him off before he could say his name.  
  
“Visit, huh?” David scoffed incredulously.   
  
Michael gazed up at David still appearing entirely shocked. He opened his mouth to speak, but David cut him off once more.  
  
“Madison, I think you should leave,” David suddenly said in a firm tone yet still keeping his watchful glare on Michael.   
  
Madison, who had been watching the exchange with an entirely baffled expression jumped at being addressed.  
  
“Why David? She has every right to be here,” Michael shot back now becoming aggravated at David’s rage. David cringed as he heard his name. He hadn’t been addressed by that in two years.  
  
Madison’s eyes widened as she heard Michael address the shadow as David.  
  
“Is David your name, shadow?” Madison asked him without even thinking.   
  
David laid his furious glare on her.  
  
“Shadow?” Michael scoffed a grin quickly appearing on his face. “Is that what they’re calling you now?”  
  
“Shut up Johns,” David snarled back at Michael, too furious at the moment to address him by his first name.  
  
“No David. I came here to visit you and this is the welcome I get? You, yelling in my face?” Michael yelled back.  
  
David remained completely still, his nostrils slightly flaring.  
  
“You need to leave, Madison. Now,” David requested once more, his tone slightly vacant.  
  
“Yea Madison. You probably wanna go. This could get nasty,” Michael agreed, faintly clenching his fists.  
  
Madison hesitated, unsure if she should truly leave.  
  
“Go!” David suddenly yelled at her fiercely, his glare burning into her eyes.  
  
Madison jumped back at his yell and, trembling slightly, turned around to leave.  
  
“And don’t you dare think about coming back,” David yelled after her retreating back. David was entirely too furious at the moment to care whether he was farther ruining their relationship with his yelling.  
  
Madison cringed at his yell and hastily snatched her backpack from the hook before exiting through the back door.  
  
David slowly turned to Michael, his fists bunched up tightly. Michael glared back at him waiting for David to speak.  
  
“Now what the hell do you want, Johns?” David snarled at him as he slowly began descending the stairs of the stage.   
  



	11. Chapter 10

Madison stumbled out of the theatre’s back exit as the door slammed shut behind her. She paused and glanced at the ground contemplating something in her head for a moment.  
  
“David?” she quietly murmured. Well she’d heard Michael address him by it but it couldn’t truly be his name, could it?  
  
Madison glanced up and towards the end of the alley she was in witnessing all the pedestrians passing by. She was still entirely baffled by the events that had just occurred. Not only had the shadow confronted a human being besides herself but he’d done it willingly. How could this be?  
  
Madison slowly began shuffling down the alley towards the sidewalk, her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Her head was buzzing with unanswered questions and she couldn’t seem to contain a coherent thought at the moment.  
  
She stared at the ground as her mind went through its whirlwind and suddenly she bumped into somebody.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry-”  
  
“Madison?” Luis cut her off, sounding surprised at her presence.  
  
Madison glanced up to find Luis and his father standing by the entrance to a prestigious coffee shop.  
  
“Oh, hi Da-…Luis,” Madison stuttered. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was just about to call Luis. She glanced back at him only to find him unaware of the slight mishap and still smiling his infamous grin.  
  
“Well Luis, who is this fine young lady?” Mr. Smith asked with a kind smile as he took a step to stand beside Luis.  
  
“This is Madison. She’s one of the actresses at your theatre,” Luis answered his father, sending Madison another heart melting smile.  
  
“Which theatre is this?” Mr. Smith asked.   
  
Luis let out a quiet, impatient sigh before answering, “The Downtown theatre.”  
  
“Oh yes. My newest purchase. Well it is very nice to meet you,” Mr. Smith said hastily before extending out his hand with a kind smile. Madison inwardly cringed at the smile, it wasn’t nearly as charming as Luis’s but she politely accepted the hand shake.  
  
“Would you care to join us for some coffee, Madison? This place is supposed to be the best in New York City,” Mr. Smith offered, glancing up at the coffee shop they were standing by.  
  
“Yes, please do join us. And save me from another boring outing with my father,” Luis whispered to her.   
  
She chuckled but quickly stopped as Mr. Smith glanced back at her.  
  
“Come on Madison, we won’t take no for an answer,” Mr. Smith told her before placing an arm around her shoulders and beginning to pull her into the shop. Luis rolled his eyes at his father before following him inside.

* * *

  
Back at the theatre, David was finally able to confront Michael properly as he heard Madison exit.  
  
“I came to see you Dave. Why is this such a problem?” Michael shot back as David began to near him.  
  
“Why is this a problem?” David scoffed incredulously. He halted his walking a few feet in front of Michael. “It’s more of a ‘Why is this even necessary’.”  
  
“So what? I’m not allowed to visit a friend who I haven’t seen for what, two and a half years now?” Michael asked David.  
  
“Friend? You could barely call me that,” David told him harshly. Michael stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
“What did I do Dave? You keep yelling at me for something. So what is it?”  
  
“You don’t know what you did?” David scoffed incredulously once more, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just leave Michael. I don’t have the patience to talk to you right now,” David said pointing a finger to the door.  
  
“This isn’t about me leaving for L.A., is it?” Michael suddenly asked David. David froze and stared straight at Michael as even more rage began to bubble inside of him. “David I gave you fair warning about that. You can’t be angry at me.”  
  
“You call half an hour fair warning?” David shot back.   
  
“Look, mate. I’m sorry it’s just-”  
  
“Your music called you?” David quickly finished for him mockingly, knowing that excuse all too well. Michael had given him that same excuse the night he’d left for L.A., leaving David alone in their spacious loft to pay for the rent by himself.  
  
Michael stared at David once more, not able to come up with any good words for a comeback. “But I wrote to you-”  
  
“For about two weeks,” David cut him off. He glared at Michael as he waited for another one of his prolonged comebacks.  
  
Michael sighed impatiently and ran a hand through his hair. “Well I see you found yourself a nice place to live,” Michael began as he glanced around the theatre, trying to turn this conversation in a different direction.  
  
“It’s the nicest place available after you get evicted from your home,” David snapped back quickly diminishing any hopes of a calm conversation.  
  
Michael winced slightly before glancing at David. “What do you want Dave? I apologized-”  
  
“You know what I want, Johns?” David asked him in an almost threatening tone, cutting him off once more as he took a step closer to Michael. Michael wasn’t at all threatened and quickly raised an eyebrow curiously as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
“I want you gone, Johns,” David began, taking another step towards Michael who in return took a step away from him. “I want you gone from my life. And I never want to see you again, you got it? Never,” David said in a quiet, harsh tone as he took another step towards Michael whose confidence had slowly faltered.  
  
Michael stared at David, slightly hurt at his friend’s refusal to forgive him and entirely at a loss for words.  
  
“I’ll be back Dave,” Michael began, knowing that this conversation wasn’t planning on turning in his favor any time soon. He started walking backwards towards the door. “I’m not gonna give up on you this time.”  
  
“Sure Johns, sure,” David said more or so to himself before turning around and beginning to walk up the stage’s stairs.  
  
“Oh, and Dave?” Michael called to him as he paused at the theatre’s doors. Reluctantly David turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. Michael grinned before saying, “Nice hair.” He quickly escaped out the theatre’s door before David could chuck anything at him, but that wasn’t going to stop him.  
  
He reached into his boot and pulled out his knife, quickly throwing it across the room. It landed in the theatre’s wooden door, rattling slightly at the force of the throw. David stood for a moment simply glaring at the door attempting to overcome his anger.   
  
He turned and slid onto the piano bench beside him. He rested his head on the piano, gritting his teeth with left over rage. He glanced down at his right hand which he had now placed on the keys. Slowly he ran them along a few of the keys before hastily getting up and making his way down the stairs. He was too irritated at the moment to stand still.  
  
He snatched his knife out of the wood and paused for a moment as he ran his finger along the dreaded name carved into the knife. Slowly an evil idea popped into his mind.  
  
He ran back up the aisle and up the stairs stopping just before the piano. He sneered as he slowly began stepping towards it. He leisurely ran a hand along its glossy finish before placing the blade of his knife on top of it.  
  
Carefully, he began to carve in it his quick but meaningful message. 

* * *

  
As the three of them entered the coffee shop, Mr. Smith guided Madison through it towards a booth in the corner while Luis followed closely behind carefully watching his father.  
  
Madison glanced around her at the prestigious coffee shop they were in; not at all surprised that it was a choice of Mr. Smith’s. It was definitely a very luxurious place filled with numerous wealthy individuals. They were all dressed in pristine clothes making Madison instantly feel self conscious of her own.  
  
But when she glanced back at Luis, she found that he was dressed much unlike the other people in there. He wore clothes much like her own; casual and tattered. That’s the thing she loved about Luis. He tried his hardest just to distance himself from his father and his greedy ways.  
  
Luis noticed her glance and quickly sent her a reassuring smile which she quietly returned as Mr. Smith finally stopped her at their booth. She slid onto the lush, leather seat as Luis and Mr. Smith took a seat across from her.  
  
“So do you like coffee, Madison?” Mr. Smith asked her curiously as a waitress handed them a menu.  
  
“It’s alright,” she answered quietly as she glanced down at the menu in her hands.  
  
“Well I heard this is supposed to be the most prestigious coffee shop in the area,” Mr. Smith informed her once more.  
  
“Yeah, full of greedy idiots,” Luis muttered under his breath glancing around the coffee shop. Madison couldn’t help but smile at Luis’s comment as Mr. Smith heard his words and glanced down at him.  
  
“I’m sorry about my son. He is a tad bit stubborn,” Mr. Smith said kindly to Madison as he sent Luis another glance.  
  
“Not stubborn father. Just not a money-obsessed freak,” Luis shot back sincerely as he glanced over the menu himself. Mr. Smith clenched his jaw as he looked down at Luis once more. He returned his attention to Madison who was still looking over her menu.   
  
She furrowed her eyebrows as she read the contents of it. Most of the beverages were entirely too high-priced while half the names on the list Madison could never dream of pronouncing.  
  
“Now Luis said you’re an actress in the musical at my theatre. Which character are you?” Mr. Smith asked as Madison set down her menu not entirely sure of what she was getting.  
  
“I play Becca. The male lead’s younger sister,” Madison informed him.  
  
“Even though you should have the lead role,” Luis spoke up causing Madison to blush.   
  
Mr. Smith ignored his son and continued his interrogating. “I haven’t had a chance to look over the musical but what exactly is it about?” Mr. Smith asked her.  
  
“It’s about a guy named Chase who ends up becoming a vampire. He falls in love with a girl named Alyssa but because of his condition they can never be together,” Luis quickly informed his father as the waitress approached them to take their orders.   
  
Mr. Smith glanced at Luis curiously as he placed his order, slightly caught by surprise at his son’s knowledge of the play.   
  
Once they’d all placed their orders, Madison having finally just settled on a glass of water; Mr. Smith turned to his son and asked him curiously, “So I presume you’ve read over the play?”  
  
Luis shrugged. “I may have glanced at it.” He looked up at Madison and grinned causing her to blush once more.  
  
“Well this musical sounds…interesting,” Mr. Smith continued seeming slightly repulsed at the concept of the musical.  
  
“It is. Yet some of the actors could really use some training. Madison excluded,” Luis added glancing at Madison to see her reaction. She grinned at him, enjoying the compliments he was paying her.  
  
“I shall see to that,” Mr. Smith said. “Now why is it that you don’t have the lead role? Luis here keeps repeating that you have the talent yet you don’t have the part,” Mr. Smith asked her curiously.  
  
“It’s because the director is so arrogant, she couldn’t see talent if it was standing right in front of her,” Luis spoke up.  
  
Mr. Smith glanced down at Luis as he cursed Ms. Clark.   
  
“I assure you that I only hire the best in the business,” Mr. Smith said seeming slightly offended at the insult towards his staff.  
  
“Well you hired an alright writer. He seemed to know who to put where,” Luis acknowledged. Madison squirmed slightly at the mention of the shadow. If only Luis knew who had truly written ‘Composing a Heartbeat’.  
  
“Actually I didn’t hire him. Ms. Clark told me that the script sort of fell into her hands and she thought it was an excellent play to put on. So I had no objections.”  
  
Luis looked over at his father at his comment, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
“You at least know the writer’s name, right?” he asked him his face slowly falling over with suspicion.  
  
Mr. Smith thought for a moment, his face slowly falling blank as he realized he didn’t. Madison was just about to open her mouth to defend the shadow before Mr. Smith said, “The name doesn’t matter. As long as the musical brings in an audience, who cares?”  
  
Luis frowned at his father as the waitress finally brought them their drinks.  
  
Mr. Smith suddenly stopped sipping his drink as a thought popped into his head. “Oh Luis, I’ve been meaning to discuss something with you. Some of my architect friends are coming into town and they wanted to meet up with you. I told them you were interested in applying for a job.”  
  
Luis groaned and set down his coffee, hanging his head in disbelief.  
  
“Dad how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to be an architect,” Luis told him impatiently.  
  
“But it’s a profound job Luis. Think of all the money you could make,” Mr. Smith shot back.  
  
“I don’t want to do a job for the money, I wanna do it for the experience and possibly actually enjoy it,” Luis said.  
  
“Then what exactly did you have in mind? Did you want to be a garbage man all your life?” Mr. Smith asked him sounding entirely aggravated at his son’s refusal.  
  
“I’ve already told you father, I want to be an artist,” Luis told him.  
  
“Exactly. Being an architect means you get to draw up blueprints. You still get to draw something.”  
  
“But it’s not the same. Being an architect means you have to be locked up in an office all day. But when you’re an artist, you can go anywhere. Draw anything. Not just some measly building,” Luis quickly defended.  
  
“How do you even know you have the talents to be an artist? How do you know that you’d even make it in the business?” Mr. Smith hastily challenged him.  
  
Luis groaned and looked away from his father, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Thanks for the coffee father, but I’d better be going. You’re welcome to join me Madison,” Luis finally said stiffly as he got up from her seat.  
  
Madison, who had been listening to the argument intently, quickly got up to follow Luis out. She thanked Mr. Smith for the water she’d barely touched before following Luis out the door.  
  
She walked beside him as he began heading down the sidewalk, in the direction of the orphanage she noticed. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and shook his head once more.  
  
“I’m sorry about that,” he quickly apologized as he overcame his anger and realized Madison was still beside him. “My father doesn’t have respect for anyone.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Madison assured him, staring down at the ground shyly.  
  
“I usually try to stay away from outings with my father but I thought that an innocent cup of coffee with him would be alright. Obviously I was wrong,” he chuckled causing her to smile.  
  
Slowly they reached the orphanage having been a little ways down the road from the coffee shop.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully. I’m gonna try to stop by the theatre but then again my father might not let me,” Luis chuckled before turning to face Madison. He paused and glanced down at her.  
  
“Until then,” he said picking up her hand in his and lightly kissing the back of it. She smiled at him and watched as he hailed a cab. As soon as he drove off her thoughts reluctantly returned to the shadow and she groaned before heading inside.   
  



	12. Chapter 11

David watched from above the stage as Mrs. Patterson began freaking out as she noticed the carving on her piano.  
  
“What is this? What is this?” she practically shrieked causing the whole cast around her to jump. David sneered as he watched her panic. Mrs. Patterson’s mouth quivered as she lifted a hand to her mouth to muffle a sob.  
  
From behind her, Ms. Clark rolled her eyes before stepping forward to comfort the woman.  
  
“What does it say?” Freddy asked impatiently as he tried to push past the few cast members in front of him.   
  
“It doesn’t matter, now back off,” Ms. Clark told him sternly while giving him a firm push away with her free hand. He stared incredulously at the woman before walking off stage and stubbornly taking a seat in the audience.  
  
Madison managed to gaze over the shoulder in front of her and at the message carved in the piano’s wood. It read _Switch Madison. I’ll be watching_. Madison clenched her teeth as she read it and glanced up at the eyes she knew were on her.  
  
She met David’s eyes and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a half grin. She shook her head at him disbelievingly but for some odd reason she wasn’t that frustrated. She did feel a tad bit of annoyance but it wasn’t anything overwhelming.  
  
“Madison?!” Mrs. Patterson exclaimed as she finally read the message. She shook Ms. Clark’s hand off of her shoulder and glanced at Madison who stood a few feet behind her. Madison quickly drew her eyes off of David and looked at Mrs. Patterson with fearful eyes.  
  
“What do you know about this?” Mrs. Patterson asked her hastily, taking a step towards the poor girl. But Ms. Clark rested a hand once more on Mrs. Patterson’s shoulder, halting her from nearing Madison.  
  
“It’s nothing. Just a harmless prank,” Ms. Clark informed her, sending Madison a quick glare behind Mrs. Patterson’s back. Madison knew Ms. Clark was starting to develop a new found hate for her. But she didn’t mind since she felt almost the same exact way about her.  
  
“A harmless prank? This maniac has vandalized my piano. And Madison’s name is on it, so she must have done it,” Mrs. Patterson began accusing Madison once more.  
  
David chuckled lightly. “Maniac?” he mouthed, sneering. He was enjoying this entirely too much.  
  
“I assure you, it’s nothing,” Ms. Clark assured Mrs. Patterson even though she knew it was quite the opposite. “And why would Madison carve her own name onto the piano? She’s not that dumb.”  
  
Madison glanced at Ms. Clark who was keeping her gaze off of her and gritted her own teeth. ‘Not that dumb?’ she thought, slightly shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“So everyone, if we could continue rehearsal as usual,” Ms. Clark called to the cast before turning to Madison. “Madison, I’d like to have a word with you,” she said in a slight stiff tone before grabbing Madison’s sleeve and pulling her off the stage.  
  
The cast watched the two curiously for a moment before Ms. Clark sent them a glare and they quickly picked up where they’d left off the previous day.  
  
Ms. Clark pulled Madison off to the side well away from any of the cast members and crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight into Madison’s eyes.   
  
“Now please Madison, be truthful when I ask you this. But do you know anything about this culprit who keeps vandalizing our theatre? I mean they must know something about you. After all they keep doing all of this stuff just to earn you that dreaded position. But what is the truth Madison? Please, enlighten me,” Ms. Clark whispered to Madison even though they both knew they were in no danger of being heard.  
  
“Um…” Madison hesitated. Of course she wasn’t going to tell the truth but the threatening stare Ms. Clark was sending her was rather intimidating causing her to stutter with her words. “Of course not Ms. Clark. I would have told you if I did,” Madison lied having finally been capable of forming the words.  
  
Ms. Clark frowned clearly not receiving the answer she was looking for.  
  
“You assure me this is the truth?” Ms. Clark pressed on, raising her eyebrows inquiringly.   
  
Madison bit her bottom lip, feeling suddenly guilty for the lies she was feeding Ms. Clark. “Of course,” Madison said once more, fighting back the urge to wince at her lie.  
  
Ms. Clark frowned yet again, staring straight into Madison’s eyes with her cold, black ones as if hoping to pressure the truth out of her with that stare. Finally she gave up and sighed in defeat, uncrossing her arms from across her chest.  
  
“Well if this is the truth…” Ms. Clark began entirely doubtful that it was, “We’ll just have to continue to ignore this vandalizing for the time being. Now seeing that I don’t think you are quite ready for the part you will still be playing Becca I am afraid. Even if some, freak”-she nearly spat out-“wants it otherwise.”  
  
She smiled a forced smile at Madison before saying, “Now please, take a seat for now. I’m afraid that you won’t be performing today.” Her smile grew into more of a wicked grin before she pushed past Madison and went back to the stage.  
  
Madison stared after Ms. Clark with wide eyes, both afraid and skeptical of her new forceful manner. She’d never seen this side of Ms. Clark before. She suspected the shadow had driven it out of her.  
  
Slowly Madison obliged to Ms. Clark’s wish and took a seat a few rows back and immediately glanced up above the stage where she knew the shadow was crouching. Their eyes met and an evil sneer quickly grew on his face.  
  
David had somewhat guessed what the two of them had been discussing and couldn’t help but grin at the fact that he was entirely scaring Ms. Clark out of her wits. She had to go as far as to confide in one of her cast members that this was truly just a harmless prank.  
  
“Oh, it’s no prank Ms. Clark,” David murmured as Madison finally glanced away from him and he was able to turn his gaze on Ms. Clark. “No. This is a true matter my dear friend. And I will not hesitate to go beyond the boundaries to get what I want.” David chuckled lightly before standing up and hiding behind the confinements of the curtain so conveniently hanging in front of the platform’s corner.  
  
Madison glanced up above the stage to find the shadow no longer there but didn’t linger on it. She knew he was still up there watching closely and as rehearsal ended she found him still in hiding.  
  
She hesitated as she quickly contemplated whether or not to leave. She was still slightly fearful from her previous encounter with Ms. Clark yet entirely curious to discover what yesterday’s events were about. Her mind battled with itself before she suddenly stood up but was stopped as she heard the sound she adored the most. The shadow’s singing.  
  
 _Don’t fret my dear angel_  
 _I’m here, I’m watching_  
 _It’s ok to let go_  
 _Don’t worry, I’ll catch you_  
 _Leave every fear you feel behind_  
 _And just let go_  
 _I’ll be waiting for you_  
  
Madison froze as she heard his voice and as always was entirely mesmerized by it. But the words that had been formed with his beautiful voice were confusing to her. Let go? What was she letting go? And what fears was she feeling?  
  
She hesitated before glancing up to find the shadow gazing down at her. His stare was blank yet meaningful in the least. He was trying to determine her reaction. But she continued to stare into his eyes, looking almost fearful.  
  
He stared at her for a moment longer before grabbing the rope and swinging down it. He began walking back stage to escape back to his attic but paused for a moment to gaze at Madison once more. She still looked utterly confused and he didn’t bother speaking to her.  
  
David looked away from her and continued to walk back stage as he returned to his attic.

* * *

  
  
The next two days were neither enjoyable nor eventful for Madison. The slight hope she’d obtained that Ms. Clark would allow her to participate in the musical had suddenly diminished. Madison didn’t even know if she’d still be able to play the part of Becca seeing as she rarely got to rehearse the part.  
  
During rehearsal that day, Madison sat next to Ian with her head rested in her hand as she vacantly watched the rehearsal. Ian lightly tapped his fingers on the arm rest trying but failing miserably to indulge in the scene before him.   
  
Ian had quickly become bored with the rehearsals as the days progressed in which he visited. He was indeed interested in the theatre and possibly pursuing an acting career, but ever since he’d become aware of the shadow and that figure he’d seen that could have possibly been him his mind was just not able to focus on anything but that.  
  
Madison had figured that he’d given up on the legend since he’d put the little acting skills he did have into convincing her of just that. But the truth was it was quite the opposite. He was more or so focused on the legend more than ever and continued to run it over in his head.  
  
Where was the shadow? Was he in the building right now?   
  
Cautiously, Ian glanced over his shoulder and up at the window behind the balcony. The curtain in it stood absolutely still but yet Ian was entirely convinced that somebody lied behind it. It may not be the shadow, but it was definitely somebody.  
  
He hadn’t for a second believed the janitor when he’d claimed it was empty. He didn’t believe anybody had. But like himself, everybody was too afraid to go up there and see. Even Mr. Smith was afraid but it was more or so the fact that he liked other people to do the work for him. He’d never risk his life like that.  
  
But Ian was oh so curious as to what truly lied up there. He hoped he’d gain the courage to go up there someday.   
  
Ian’s eyes were drawn away from the window as the theatre’s doors opened and in walked Luis. Ian clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes as Luis noticed Madison and his face instantly lit up.  
  
“Look out Madison. It’s your stalker,” Ian muttered to Madison as Luis began making his way down the aisle. Slightly confused at the comment, Madison furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over her shoulder instantly letting the confused look fall from her face as she noticed Luis.   
  
Madison smiled at him which he happily returned as he finally reached her.  
  
“How are we today?” Luis asked her with a charming grin as he took a seat beside her.  
  
“Horrible. Now that you’re here,” Ian muttered under his breath but Madison was able to catch his words. She sent him a quick warning glare before returning her attention to Luis.  
  
“We’re good,” Madison finally answered him with a smile. He grinned and nodded before glancing past her and at Ian.  
  
“Have you been learning anything from watching these rehearsals, Ian? I seem to find you here a lot,” Luis asked kindly.  
  
Ian gritted his teeth before forcing a smile on his face and turning to face Luis.  
  
“Yes actually. I’ve learned not to interrupt people whilst they’re trying to enjoy a play,” Ian answered stiffly allowing a glare to fall on his face.  
  
Madison sent him a glare of her own which he ignored as he maintained his glare at Luis. Luis raised his eyebrows seeming slightly amused at the comment. Luis knew quite well of Ian’s hatred for him. It wasn’t like it wasn’t obvious. But then again even though the feeling wasn’t entirely mutual, Luis still thought there was something odd about the boy. He was almost creeped out by Ian’s dark demeanor.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Luis finally said as Ian withdrew his glare from him and returned it to the scene before him.  
  
“Don’t be,” Madison told him, quickly becoming agitated by Ian’s rudeness. “Ian’s just feeling a little off today, aren‘t you?” Madison continued, glancing at Ian for support.  
  
“Sure,” he muttered trying his hardest to keep his glare off of Luis for Madison’s sake.  
  
Madison had no idea what had gotten into Ian. He’d always been such a kind, charming boy. But around Luis he turned harsh and rude. It was almost like somebody had flipped a switch.  
  
“Sorry about not visiting you the other day,” Luis whispered to Madison after he’d made sure Ian had directed his full attention away from him.  
  
“Oh, it’s alright,” Madison said, flattered by his apology. She hadn’t truly been bothered that Luis hadn’t visited her, the thought having been swept clear of her mind after her previous encounter with the shadow.  
  
“Like I expected, my father had different plans for me,” Luis went on. He shook his head in frustration before they heard the theatre’s doors open once more.  
  
Ian was the first of them to glance at the doors and instantly spotted the unfamiliar face. But to Madison the face was the least bit unfamiliar. That face and the shadow’s had been clouding her mind for the past three days.  
  
Michael strolled down the aisle and quickly recognized Madison, giving her a cheerful wave. Madison slowly returned it as she watched Michael continue to make his way down the aisle.  
  
“Who’s that?” Luis whispered to her his eyes glued to Michael also.  
  
“Nobody,” Madison whispered back as Michael finally reached their row of seats.  
  
Michael smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as Ms. Clark called to him.   
  
“I assure you, we don’t know this David, sir,” Ms. Clark said to him trying her best to keep her patience.  
  
“Oh, I’m not looking for him anymore,” Michael assured her with a kind smile. “I was actually wondering if I could apply for a job here. Possibly as a janitor?”   
  



	13. Chapter 12

Ms. Clark raised her eyebrow skeptically. “I don’t believe we’re looking for a janitor at the moment,” she told him.  
  
“Oh,” Michael said disappointedly.  
  
“Actually, I believe we are,” Luis spoke up. “Al hasn’t been here for a few days now and he hasn’t contacted us as to why. So for the time being, consider yourself the Downtown Theatre’s new janitor,” Luis told him with a smile.  
  
Michael gazed at Luis curiously for a moment before breaking out in a grin. “Awesome,” he said. “When do I start?”  
  
“Now,” Ms. Clark quickly said seeming slightly agitated that Luis had hired him.  
  
Michael raised his eyebrow as Ms. Clark pointed to the vacant piano. “There’s some graffiti on there that needs to be painted over. Get to it,” she instructed him before quickly returning to directing the scene before her.  
  
Michael furrowed his eyebrows before glancing down at Luis and raising his hands inquiringly.  
  
“Janitor’s closet’s that way,” Luis told him pointing to a door behind them that led to a hallway.   
  
“Thanks mate,” Michael said before turning around and beginning to walk up the aisle. He glanced around himself searching for his friend.   
  
“He better still be here,” Michael muttered under his breath as he opened the door and began walking down the hall.  
  
Madison watched Michael until the door shut closed behind him before turning back around. What was he doing back? And why did he want a job here? She was angry at herself for letting this event invade her thoughts but she couldn’t get it from her mind. The fact that she had no idea what was going on was entirely frustrating to her.  
  
Michael returned with a can of black paint, a paint brush and an old rag hanging out his back pocket. Madison watched him walk up the stage and set the can of paint and brush on the piano before glancing at the message the shadow had written.  
  
He mouthed out the words ‘Switch Madison I’ll be watching’ before glancing up at Madison. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly and pointed at the piano.   
  
Madison quickly froze up as she noticed his gesture and glanced sideways at Luis to find him gazing up at Michael curiously. Madison glanced back at Michael. He still was waiting for an answer from her.  
  
She shook her head trying to let him know that now wasn’t the time to talk about it. He furrowed his eyebrows before casting a quick glance at Luis who was still watching him closely. He shrugged and popped off the lid to the paint, beginning to carefully paint over the engraving.

* * *

  
  
David sat up in his room, quietly playing his guitar seeing as he had not much else to do at the moment. For the past two days Madison hadn’t gotten to even set foot on stage and he was tired of watching her sit there the whole time.   
  
David cursed as his stomach rumbled with hunger. Since Al had stopped coming back to the theatre, David suspected it was because his previous threat had finally gotten to him, David’s food supply had drastically minimized. He savored the little food that he did have but he knew that wouldn’t be enough. Soon he’d run out completely.  
  
After a while, David heard Ms. Clark yell cut from outside his window and he set down his guitar to gaze out of it. His whole body tensed up as he noticed a man casually painting the piano.  
  
David squinted his eyes as he tried to identify the figure. He clenched his jaw as he recognized Michael’s face. He growled and spun around, heading for the closet in the corner.  
  
Downstairs, Madison cautiously got up to leave as Ms. Clark dismissed them. She’d been watching Michael the whole rehearsal but couldn’t catch anything truly suspicious about him. He truly looked as if he was just doing his job. But then again Madison knew that wasn’t the case.  
  
“He’s not walking home with us, is he?” Ian muttered quietly to Madison as he cast a glance at Luis. Madison quickly drew her eyes off of Michael and glanced at Luis who smiled at her from the aisle.  
  
Madison had no want to leave at the moment. She wanted to stay and watch the confrontation between Michael and the shadow that she knew was going to occur.   
  
She sighed and looked back at Ian. “Come on, let’s go,” she told him, waving a hand for him to follow. He frowned in disproval before reluctantly following the two of them out.  
  
Madison glanced over her shoulder once more, finding Michael quietly singing to himself as he painted. He took a step back to look at his work and stumbled as he foot crashed into the paint can. It knocked over and spilled all over the floor. He cursed, quickly stepping away from the forming puddle of black paint. Madison couldn’t help but grin as she finally stepped outside the theatre.  
  
“What did I ever do to you?” Michael exclaimed at the paint can. He carefully picked it back up making sure to avoid the puddle. He set the can on top of the piano before kneeling down to clean up the mess. He pulled the rag out of his back pocket and began wiping away the mess as David finally made his way out of the secret hatch.  
  
He quietly closed it as he heard Michael mutter numerous curses. If David hadn’t been so furious at the moment he would have allowed a grin to fall on his face but he ignored Michael’s voice and slowly began to creep towards the stage.  
  
He pressed his back against the wall and slowly peeked around the corner. He found Michael kneeling on the floor mopping up a big pile of black goo with his rag. Carefully, David knelt down and pulled his knife out of his boot. He stood back up and waited for the perfect moment before he flew out from behind the corner and chucked the knife at Michael.  
  
Michael looked up just in the nick of time and was able to duck as the knife pummeled over his head and landed with a thud in the piano.  
  
“What the-?” Michael exclaimed as he quickly stood up. He glanced at the knife now dug into the piano’s wood. “I’m gonna have to paint over that too!” he added, glancing back at David.  
  
David growled furiously at him and quickly flew to his side, grabbing Michael’s neck with his hand. Michael clutched onto David’s wrist as David tightened his hold on Michael’s neck and gave him a quick shake.  
  
“What did I tell you about coming back, Johns?” David snarled.  
  
“David, let me go,” Michael growled attempting to squirm away from David’s grasp but it only caused David to tighten his grip. Michael choked as he felt his airways constrict.  
  
“David please. Can’t we just talk about this like normal human beings?” Michael begged through a raspy breath.  
  
“Well seeing as you’re not normal, I don’t see how that’s possible,” David snarled back.   
  
Michael winced slightly at the comment before regaining his composure and glaring at David. “Can’t a man just do his job in peace? I mean that’s why I’m here David. To do my job.”  
  
“Job?” David scoffed casting a quick glance at the mess that Michael had been cleaning up. Michael quickly nodded. “What job?”   
  
“Janitor, Dave. I’m their new janitor,” Michael attempted to explain to David. David furrowed his eyebrows, glancing back at Michael.  
  
“They weren’t even advertising for a janitor you idiot,” David snarled shaking Michael once more. Michael winced as his breathing was halted yet again and he struggled to take a breath.  
  
“Is it my fault that my charms are just that good?” Michael asked with a hint of a grin in his tone. David narrowed his eyes at Michael before finally releasing him. Michael rubbed his throat with his hand cursing at the pain still tingling in it as David quickly tugged his knife out of the piano.  
  
A small chunk of wood came out with it and Michael quickly cursed. “Could you make my day even more horrible?” Michael exclaimed in an exasperated tone.  
  
“Get out,” David said in a stiff tone, raising his knife and pointing it at Michael. Michael eyed the object that had almost pummeled into his head and took a quick gulp. He glanced up at David and was welcomed by a threatening glare.   
  
Michael sighed and shook his head in defeat. “Look Dave, I’m really sorry. Truly I am. I never meant to leave you behind here in New York. I mean, you were welcome to come with me. But there was just nothing for me here Dave. The music scene is absolutely horrible here, you must know. I don’t even know how you survived here the way you did.”  
  
David listened to his words but didn’t make any sign of recognition. Michael waited for him to respond and when he didn’t Michael sighed once more.  
  
“Can you please just forgive me, mate? I’m here again, aren’t I?” Michael went on hoping to knock some sense into David.   
  
David thought over the apology in his head and slowly he lowered his knife.   
  
“So, am I forgiven?” Michael asked David hopefully.  
  
“I’m not going to kill you like I planned if that’s what you meant,” David answered. Michael grinned and chuckled lightly.  
  
“You know, you can put the knife away now,” Michael noted, noticing that David’s knife was still held tightly in his hand.  
  
David raised his hand and opened it up to glance at his knife. He threw it up in the air once before catching it and glancing back at Michael.  
  
“I suppose I could,” David mused, slowly bending over to put the knife back in his boot.  
  
“I can’t believe you still have that thing,” Michael said as he returned to clean up the quickly drying paint making sure to keep his eye on David in case he decided to kill him once more.  
  
David ignored his comment and stepped over to the piano, gently running his hand over the message he’d carved into it. It wasn’t as noticeable as before but he could still feel the words under his fingertips.  
  
“Did you carve that on there?” Michael asked curiously as he slowly noticed what David was doing. David allowed his fingers to linger over the word ‘Madison’ before he quietly nodded.  
  
“What’s that all about?” Michael asked referring to the message’s meaning.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” David answered blandly as he finally withdrew his hand from the piano. Michael opened his mouth to press on with the matter but then he remembered that David still had a very intimidating knife hid in his boot and could attack him at any moment. He quickly shut his mouth and stood up glancing down at the faint black spot left by the paint on the stage.  
  
“That’s definitely going to put a big dent in my paychell,” Michael sighed as he stuffed his rag back in his back pocket. David curiously glanced over as to what Michael was referring to and noticed the faint spot also.  
  
“Here,” David said, beginning to push the piano over the spot. Michael quickly went to his side to help him. They pushed the piano until it covered the black spot entirely.  
  
“Don’t worry about them finding it. Nobody’s gone near that piano for days now,” David assured him as he glanced at the piano.  
  
“You’re that intimidating, huh?” Michael chuckled as David slowly took a seat at the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” David said as he played a chord on the piano. Michael watched him for a moment as David slowly played a few more chords before he walked back over to collect his painting materials.  
  
“So, you live here?” Michael asked as he walked off stage to set the paint can and brush on the ground.  
  
“Mm hmm,” David said as he continued to play the piano. Michael glanced around the theatre, taking it in.  
  
“Where?” he asked finding it hard to believe that David lived in a theatre. David halted his piano playing and glanced up at Michael.  
  
He nodded his head towards the attic. “Up there,” David told him. Michael raised an eyebrow before turning around to gaze at the attic. He faintly grinned.  
  
“Care to give me a tour?” Michael asked as he turned back around to face David. David’s stare was glued to the attic before he quickly shot it down to Michael.  
  
“I suppose,” David said before sliding out from behind the piano and slowly strolling down the stairs and up the aisle towards Michael. Michael held his hands out motioning for David to lead him.  
  
They walked up the aisle and David swung open the door. He climbed up the stairs each one creaking as they were stepped on. He paused before the door and glanced at Michael quickly before slowly opening the door.  
  
He stepped inside and Michael slowly followed behind, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Nice,” Michael chuckled as he gazed around the dust covered room. “See you’ve only got the necessities,” he added with a grin as he noticed the lack of furniture in the room. Besides David’s mattress and the small closet in the corner, the entire room was vacant.  
  
David stared at his room, waiting for Michael to make the next move. He was trying his best to keep his temper. He’d figured since Michael had apologized, he’d give him a second chance but it hadn’t stopped him from being furious with the man. It’d take him a while to fully get over his anger.  
  
Michael slowly walked around the room, pausing in front of the window and pulling open the curtain. He knelt down in front of the window and gazed out it before turning his head to glance at David.  
  
“Why do I have a feeling there’s a big reason why you live here?” Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
“Just give it a few days, you’ll find out,” David assured him knowing how fast the cast liked to inform new comers of his legend.  
  
“Should I be frightened?” Michael joked. David smirked lightly.  
  
He shrugged. “It depends,” he told him. Michael allowed the curtain to fall back shut before standing back up. Michael nodded before glancing around the room once more.  
  
“Well if you’re not gonna tell me your new life story, I suppose I should get back to my work,” Michael sighed before looking up at David. David nodded before Michael began making his way towards him and the door.  
  
“Oh, and Johns,” David spoke up as he grabbed a hold of Michael’s arm before he could leave. Michael raised an eyebrow inquiringly. “Make sure to stock up on soup. I can get pretty hungry.”  
  
Michael cocked his eyebrow in confusion before chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. “You’re such a mystery to me Dave,” Michael joked as he gave David a pat on the back and returned down the stairs.  
  
David watched him go before shutting his door and staring at his room. For some odd reason, he felt slightly more cheerful. Possibly knowing that he had a friend to confide things in now helped with this. But the fact that he was entirely furious with this friend didn’t benefit the matter. 


	14. Chapter 13

Michael carefully worked on the backdrop he’d been assigned to paint a few days back by Ms. Clark on stage. Michael had entirely no idea why he was doing the set crew’s work. He was a janitor not a painter. But he did what he was told reluctantly and tried his best not to do any wrong. Yet Ms. Clark seemed to find the simplest flaws in everything that he did.  
  
He glanced up as the theatre’s doors suddenly opened and the entire cast walked in - including Madison, he noticed, who was without the boy she brought on numerous occasions. Michael hastily grabbed his materials beginning to drag them backstage before Freddy called out to him.  
  
“It’s ok, man. You can keep working. Ms. Clark’s not here yet,” Freddy assured him with a kind smile as the rest of the cast took their respected seats in the audience.  
  
Michael cautiously set his material’s back down and slowly began to continue his work though feeling the watchful eyes of the cast on his back. Freddy was the only one of the cast to still be standing and as he watched Michael work a mischievous grin suddenly fell on his face.  
  
Madison inwardly groaned as she recognized the grin and rested her head in her hand as Freddy called out to Michael once more.  
  
“So what’s your name, janitor?” Freddy asked Michael as he took a seat in the front row. Michael stopped his painting and glanced over his shoulder at Freddy looking slightly surprised at being addressed.  
  
“Michael. Michael Johns,” Michael told him. A few girls in the audience giggled as they heard his evident Australian accent and he couldn’t help but grin at them. Upon his arrival he’d earned himself a few admirers seeing as he was quite the good looking fellow himself.  
  
“And you decided to dare a job here?” Freddy asked him curiously though a slight grin evident in his voice.  
  
“Dare a job?” Michael scoffed in slight amusement. “I don’t quite see what’s so daring about being a janitor,” Michael went on causing the same girls to giggle once more. He grinned again but kept his steady gaze on Freddy.  
  
Freddy raised his eyebrow challengingly. “So I suppose you haven’t heard the legend behind this place?” Freddy asked him.  
  
Michael fought back the gleeful grin that wanted to fall on his lips. He had a feeling he knew exactly what that legend was. And he had a feeling he knew exactly who that legend was about. He slowly cast a quick glance up at David’s window and found him gazing out of it at him.  
  
David smirked at Michael which he slightly returned. Freddy caught his glance and smirked himself. Michael vaguely listened as Freddy began to divulge in him the legend. He told Michael of how the shadow jumped off the balcony and committed suicide leaving nothing behind but a shadow.  
  
Michael fought back yet another grin at this comment and as Freddy finished his explanation, Michael simply nodded.  
  
“Oh, I’m just shaking in my boots, mate,” Michael told Freddy sarcastically as he turned back around in attempts to ignore Freddy and continued with his painting. Freddy stared at Michael’s back incredulously; entirely offended that Michael wasn’t intimidated by the legend.  
  
Madison bit her bottom lip as she attempted to hold back a chuckle. It wasn’t often that people rejected the legend like that and to especially see it coming from Michael was entirely amusing. Freddy opened his mouth to defend his legend in some way but was suddenly interrupted as the theatre doors flew open  
  
In walked Ms. Clark who instantly noticed her cast lazily lounging in the theatre’s lush seats. Quickly they all flew up except for Madison who reacted a tad bit late. Michael instantly noticed her unreadable expression and as she laid it on him it turned into an almost glare.  
  
It installed instant fear in him and he quickly grabbed his materials and dragged the backdrop backstage.  
  
“Everybody on the stage, now!” Ms. Clark yelled to them. They quickly obliged and flew to the stage. Michael chuckled at them as he watched their hysteria and for a moment he allowed his eyes to fall on Madison who was entirely calm about the whole thing.  
  
Michael remembered the way David had carved her name into the piano and Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he thought over it. Why had he done it? And what did the message mean by “switching” Madison?  
  
Michael’s thoughts were quickly drawn away from it as his eyes met with David’s once more from up in his attic room. Michael cleared his head of all previous thought and smirked at David before mouthing, “Shadow?”  
  
The corner of David’s mouth lifted up into a half grin as he shrugged innocently. Michael nodded having gained all the information he needed. But one thing still on his mind was what was up with David’s new hair style. David had never been big on the long hair look but then again here he was with it.  
  
Michael vaguely remembered the scar David had on his face ever since Michael had found him in that dark alley that day. But then again why would he hide it? He used to wear it as almost a battle scar. Michael pondered over it as he continued his work.

* * *

  
Ian sat in rehearsal a few days later, subconsciously chewing on the inside of his cheek. He’d been doing a lot of thinking lately more or so about the shadow. He’d never thought his mind could be so set on one object but it seemed almost owned by the legend lately.  
  
Ian let out a heavy sigh before he heard an individual take a seat beside him.  
  
“How are you doing?” he heard an Australian accent ask from beside him. Slowly Ian glanced to his side and instantly recognized the janitor.  
  
“Fine,” Ian answered blandly, watching as Michael nodded. Ian noticed a broom rested next to Michael on the seat beside him and grinned faintly. He’d found it quite amusing when Ms. Clark had instructed him to sweep the carpeted aisle.  
  
Of course Michael had found it entirely unnecessary but seeing as he was intimidated by the woman, he obeyed her.  
  
“Have fun with your sweeping?” Ian couldn’t help but ask. Michael glanced at Ian before looking over at his broom.  
  
“Whatever makes the boss happy,” Michael shrugged and Ian chuckled lightly.  
  
“I’m Michael,” Michael told him, extending out his hand in an introduction.  
  
“Bandit,” Ian said back, accepting the handshake. Michael raised his eyebrow curiously.  
  
“Bandit, huh?” Michael asked with a chuckle.   
  
Ian shrugged. “It fits me,” Ian supposed. Michael glanced over Ian finding that the nickname indeed did fit him.  
  
“You trying to rebel or something?” Michael joked, referring to Ian’s mysterious appearance.  
  
“Not really,” Ian answered. “Just my style.”  
  
Michael nodded and couldn’t help but notice that the kid reminded him of somebody. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he knew it was there.  
  
“And how old are you?” Michael asked.  
  
“14,” Ian quickly answered. “But I turn 15 in a few months,” he added.  
  
Michael nodded and watched as Ian turned his attention back to the stage and began watching the rehearsal. But Michael noticed that Ian’s gaze was almost distant as if his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Not truly expecting an answer, Michael asked, “Something bugging you?”  
  
Ian raised his eyebrows and glanced back at Michael. “What do you mean?” he asked caught off guard that Michael had noticed.  
  
“No reason,” Michael answered, “Just wondering.”  
  
Ian pursed his lips for a moment, thinking if he could trust Michael with his secret. The guy seemed genuine enough and for the most part kept to himself so Ian leaned closer towards him.  
  
“Promise not to tell?” Ian asked him in a low whisper. Michael grinned slightly amused at Ian’s sudden change of behavior.  
  
“Promise,” Michael answered in the same low whisper. Ian glanced around himself for a moment to make sure nobody was watching, particularly chelling to see that Madison’s eyes wouldn’t fall on him.  
  
Ian glanced back at Michael and said, “I’ve been looking for the shadow.”  
  
Michael’s eyebrows rose in slight shock before he recovered using a joke to cover up his shock. “Well mate, sorry to ruin your fun but I think I’ve found it,” Michael said pointing just underneath Ian.  
  
Getting a slight hopeful look on his face, Ian glanced underneath himself only to find the light shadow cast by his legs casually rested on the chair in front of him.  
  
“Not my shadow,” he said impatiently, annoyed that he’d gotten his hopes up like that. “The shadow,” Ian pressed, emphasizing the word ‘the’.  
  
“Oh,” Michael whispered feigning a moment of realization. Ian quickly nodded entirely buying Michael’s act.  
  
“And I think he truly exists. Not the shadow, but the actual person,” Ian added.  
  
“Really?” Michael asked not knowing whether to be fearful of the suspicion or amused. He supposed seeing as he wasn’t supposed to know about David he would more or so take the amused route. “And where do you believe this said shadow lives?” Michael asked meaning it in a joke.  
  
But Ian took it entirely seriously and glanced over his shoulder and up at David’s window. David closed his curtain just in the nick of time having been watching the entire encounter intently.   
  
Michael noticed the swift reaction time of David and quickly thought of something to say to get Ian’s attention away from the window.  
  
“Why would a shadow want to live in the measly attic? Wouldn’t he want to live somewhere extravagant, somewhere worthy?” Michael said to him, successfully drawing Ian’s attention away from the window.  
  
David cautiously peeked out of the window and was relieved to find Ian’s attention now fully on Michael. But David’s attention slowly faltered as it fell on Madison who was on stage. Her pale skin shimmered in the light entirely illuminating her body. He was entirely mesmerized by her and allowed his full attention to fall on her.  
  
It had been so long since he’d spoken to her. It was torture but with Michael now working at the theatre David wasn’t able to speak to her without Michael getting suspicious. David almost wished his friend would leave. It wouldn’t entirely affect him if he did.  
  
“It’s a theatre. There’s not much else to choose from,” Ian answered somewhat offended by Michael’s disbelief.  
  
“But then again, why would a shadow even need a place to live? Couldn’t he just roam the halls freely seeing as he’s just a measly shadow?” Michael went on only saying this to convince Ian that he was nobody to be suspicious of.  
  
Ian sighed and shook his head impatiently. “That’s because he’s not a shadow. He’s an actual person.”  
  
“Oh,” Michael said feigning another moment of realization. Ian knitted his eyebrows together, slowly becoming suspicious of the man. But then again he was just a janitor; what was there to be suspicious of?  
  
“So if you’re so sure that he lives up there, why haven’t you gone and looked?” Michael asked.  
  
“Well…” Ian trailed off before casting a quick glance over his shoulder at the window. His whole body tensed up as he noticed David gazing out of the window. David noticed Ian looking at him and his eyes widened as he quickly flung the curtain shut.  
  
It was the same man Ian had seen the other day. The one perched up on the balcony.   
  
Ian’s body remained absolutely frozen and his eyes remained glued to the window. Slowly, Michael realized what had just occurred and cleared his throat quickly coming up with something to say.  
  
“Well what?” Michael said, his eyes darting to the window quickly to make sure David was no longer in it.   
  
From behind the curtain David furiously slammed his fist on the wooden floor. How was it that only that boy seemed to spot him? David clenched his teeth praying that the boy wasn’t entirely skeptical.  
  
Ian suddenly swept his eyes away from the window and glanced at Michael with wide eyes. Michael put on his best bewildered expression attempting to look confused by Ian’s expression.  
  
Ian stuttered as he glanced back up at the window one more time. “Did you see that?” he asked in an almost hysteric tone as he looked back at Michael.  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow skeptically. “See what?” Michael said back maintaining his bewildered expression.  
  
“That. There was somebody in the window. I swear, I saw it,” Ian replayed to him as he pointed up to the window. Michael furrowed his eyebrows together and glanced up at the window. Fortunately enough, now the curtain remained stock still but Michael knew the damage had already been done.  
  
“I didn’t see anything,” Michael said slowly as he sent Ian a look. Ian looked at him incredulously as he cast one last glance up at the window.  
  
“There was something there, I swear,” Ian quietly murmured.   
  
“Well until you go up there, you’re never going to find out,” Michael said casually meaning it in a joking manner but to Ian it was almost a challenge.  
  
“True,” Ian murmured once more before finally turning around. He glued his eyes to the stage attempting to appear over the previous event but the truth was he wasn’t.   
  
Michael eyed him carefully before saying, “Well I better get back to my work.” He stood up and glanced down at Ian. “It was nice to meet you, Bandit,” Michael added struggling to actually call the boy by that name.  
  
Ian muttered a simple, “Mm hmm,” before Michael cautiously grabbed his broom and reluctantly returned to his sweeping. 


	15. Chapter 14

“Shoot, Dave,” Michael cursed as David suddenly dropped down from above the stage and landed right beside Michael.  
  
“Shhh,” David instructed him sternly as he hid himself behind the curtain to shield himself from the curious eyes of the cast.  
  
“Where on earth did you come from?” Michael asked as he glanced around hastily in a bewildered manner, still entirely caught off guard by David’s sudden appearance. David sighed impatiently and glanced over at Michael.  
  
He pointed his finger above him and Michael glanced up before his mouth opened in an ‘O’ of realization.   
  
“How did you get up there?” Michael whispered having now fully understood David’s need to be unnoticed.   
  
“I flew, Michael. Now shut up,” David instructed the curious man as he glanced back on stage and hid farther behind the curtain. Michael grinned quietly to himself and he returned to painting the dreaded backdrop he’d been working on for the past week.  
  
David watched Madison intently on stage as she performed. It wasn’t anything worth truly noticing but it was everything to David and his eyes were immediately glued to her.  
  
Michael suddenly noticed his friend’s watchful stare on the girl and smirked, entirely amused by it. So it was true that David lusted after her. It didn’t surprise Michael entirely since Madison was a truly beautiful girl but she seemed too innocent to be David’s type. Maybe there was something mischievous about her that he couldn’t see.  
  
“She’s rather beautiful, isn’t she?” Michael spoke up, referring to Madison. David withdrew his eyes for a moment to glance at Michael and see what he was getting at. Michael nodded towards Madison. “Have you spoken to her?” he asked.  
  
David’s stare turned into a light glare. Michael raised his eyebrow, waiting for the prolonged answer.  
  
“Yes,” David answered simply before turning back to watch Madison. Michael smirked once more and returned to watching his friend having by now entirely stopped his work.  
  
“And wasn’t she at all frightened by you, the ‘shadow’?” Michael pressed on hoping to pry all the information he could from David.  
  
“She doesn’t believe in that,” David said in his still stiff tone. “She actually has a brain unlike most of the dimwits here.”  
  
“So I presume you’ve spoken to her on more than one occasion?” Michael asked with an evident grin.   
  
“Yes,” David said once more. Michael stood up and slowly walked over to stand behind David and glanced over David’s shoulder. David jumped as he noticed the proximity of Michael and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
“Shhh David. I’m trying to watch,” Michael told him, mocking David’s previous behavior and sending him a warning look. David raised his eyebrow once more as Michael looked away from him and on stage, directing his attention to Madison.  
  
“So what exactly is Madison supposed to be switching to?” Michael suddenly asked as David returned his attention to Madison.   
  
“Nothing,” David told him firmly.  
  
“Well I think since I was the one who painted over your dreaded message, you should at least tell me its meaning,” Michael reasoned. David remained quiet for a moment deciding whether to indulge Michael in what he was currently trying to accomplish with Madison.  
  
But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, they heard footsteps nearing the door beside them that lead to the backstage.  
  
“Quick, corner,” Michael quickly said as he pushed David towards the direction of the darkened corner. David stumbled to it and quickly crouched down in the shadows as the door opened and Luis appeared in its doorway.  
  
David gritted his teeth furiously as Michael raised his eyebrow curiously.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Luis said as he noticed Michael’s presence. He allowed the door to shut behind him before he walked over to Michael. “We had a shirt made for you,” Luis informed him as he rose up the object he held in his hand.  
  
“Oh, thanks,” Michael slowly said as he cautiously accepted the shirt. It was a traditional sky blue button down shirt with his name sewed on the front pocket. Michael squinted his eyes as he opened up the shirt and held it in front of him.  
  
His face fell as he noticed that instead of his name, the name Mitchell had been sewn onto the shirt. He opened his mouth to inform Luis of the error but Luis cut him off.  
  
“And also, here. Your first week’s paychell,” Luis added as he held up the envelope in his hands. Michael reached out to grab it before Luis quickly withdrew it back to his body. “I almost forgot, I’ve gotta take some out to pay for the shirt.”  
  
Luis opened up the envelope and withdrew a twenty dollar bill from it before extending it back out to Michael. Slowly Michael accepted it and glanced inside, his face falling once more as he noticed the now limited amount inside.  
  
Michael shoved the envelope in his pocket as Luis’s eyes fell on the backdrop that Michael had been painting.  
  
“You’re a painter?” Luis asked him curiously as he pointed to the backdrop. Michael glanced at the object of their attention, slightly glaring at it.  
  
“Not at all actually,” Michael answered trying to hide the annoyance he was feeling towards the guy. Luis nodded and walked over to the backdrop, kneeling in front of it.  
  
“This is a pretty good job for not being a painter,” Luis chuckled as he examined it.  
  
“Thanks mate,” Michael told him as he carefully tossed the shirt he’d just been given in the corner which David resided. Too indulged into the painting, Luis didn’t even notice the act. The shirt quickly landed on David’s head and he instantly pulled it off, sending a glare at Michael.  
  
Michael grinned as he attempted to fight back a chuckle.  
  
“I’m an artist myself but I don’t often get the chance to paint,” Luis went on entirely oblivious to Michael and David’s exchange.  
  
“Well if you want, you can finish it up for me. I wouldn’t mind one bit,” Michael told him trying to hide the begging in his tone.  
  
Luis chuckled, clearly taking the comment as a joke. “I’d love to, but then again what would you do?” Luis asked jokingly.  
  
“Probably sweep the aisle, or mop the walls. Whichever one seems more absurd to Ms. Clark,” Michael answered, again meaning the comment to be serious. Luis chuckled once more before standing.  
  
“I just hope your masterpiece doesn’t get sabotaged before opening day,” Luis mused.  
  
“Sabotaged?” Michael asked incredulously. The mere thought was torture. “Why would my ‘masterpiece’ get sabotaged?”  
  
Luis raised his eyebrows, surprised at Michael’s lack of knowledge on the matter. “You haven’t heard of the sabotaging that’s been happening?” Luis asked him. Michael slowly shook his head. “Well actually, I’ve only witnessed one of them,” Luis began as he thought over it for a moment, “But from what the cast tells me, there’s been numerous acts of vandalizing.  
  
“Just recently, somebody found it necessary to spray paint the words ‘make the switch’ on the wall out in the theatre. Luckily, you weren’t here to have to paint over it but it was rather bothersome,” Luis went on.  
  
“What did the message mean?” Michael asked.  
  
“I have no idea,” Luis responded. “I’ve been trying to figure it out myself. But the cast also tells me it was spray painted on there by a ‘shadow’ which is entirely absurd.”  
  
“A shadow you say?” Michael asked curiously as he cast a quick glance at David. David clenched his jaw at Luis’s comment and instinctively reached inside his boot to rest his hand on his knife.  
  
“Yes. Have you not heard the supposed legend the cast cooked up?” Luis asked him.  
  
“No, I have,” Michael assured him as he glanced back at Luis. “It just seems quite odd,” Michael lied as he inwardly grinned. All of these sabotages David was performing were beginning to seem quite suspicious to Michael, and rather amusing.  
  
“It is,” Luis agreed. “I just hope the loser whose been performing them stops soon,” Luis added. David uttered a low growl at this and fortunately for him Luis didn’t hear. But Michael did and he sent David a quick warning look.  
  
“So good luck with that,” Luis told Michael as he gave him a light pat on the shoulder and turned to leave.  
  
“Thanks,” Michael told him stiffly as he glared at Luis’s retreating back. Luis stopped at the door and glanced on stage for a moment resting his eyes on Madison. Both David and Michael noticed this and Michael glanced at David nervously. David couldn’t stand it any longer as he yanked his knife out of his boot and lunged out of the shadows towards Luis.  
  
Michael hastily stepped forward and held back David as Luis finally withdrew his eyes from Madison and walked out the door. Once the door had shut Michael quickly released David and stared at him incredulously.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Michael exclaimed.  
  
“I hate that little…,” David growled, stopping himself from swearing as he glared at the door.  
  
“Just because he looked at some girl you don’t have the guts to make a move on?” Michael exclaimed. David turned his glare on Michael as he continued. “Look man, you just gotta calm down,” Michael told him breathlessly. “And put that thing away,” Michael added as he laid his eyes on the knife still held in David’s hands.  
  
David continued to glare at him his eyes full of pure hatred before he reluctantly slid his knife back in his boot.  
  
“Why do you still have that thing anyways? I thought you would have gotten rid of it after it gave you that sca-” Michael quickly stopped himself as he noticed David’s glare intensify and he quickly cleared his throat nervously.   
  
He opened his mouth to change the subject but David’s stare suddenly caused his throat to go dry. He quickly shut his mouth and after gazing at David for a moment he slowly inched past him and walked over to the corner to retrieve his dreaded shirt.  
  
David slowly calmed himself down before he slid back behind the curtain to watch Madison, hoping that she would diminish his anger. But it didn’t at all as he noticed she was no longer on stage and he instinctively gritted his teeth.  
  
Madison suddenly noticed the piercing gray eyes hidden behind the curtain before the eyes locked with hers. She couldn’t help but smile which in return caused a sneer to fall on his face.  
  
Her sweet innocent smile quickly abolished all his rage for a moment. He was surprised she was actually smiling at him so kindly. He’d supposed after the great length of time they hadn’t spoken she would have forgotten about him. But he recognized that vague twinkle in her eye that he’d always used to see when she’d gaze at him.  
  
Madison’s gaze slowly faltered as she noticed Michael crouching a few feet behind David in front of the backdrop that he was painting. He’d halted his painting as he noticed David’s returned stare and joined him. His and Madison’s eyes locked and he raised his eyebrow inquiringly, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Madison quickly withdrew her eyes from him and aimed them towards the stage. What was he getting at? She glanced back at Michael quickly only to find the smirk still on his face.  
  
David continued to intently watch Madison throughout the rehearsal and Michael kept a watchful eye on David. As rehearsal came to an end Michael set down his paint brush and closed his can of paint. David noticed this act and furrowed his eyebrows curiously as Michael walked past him and towards Madison as she slowly made her way on stage.  
  
Madison immediately spotted him heading towards her and she quickly quickened her pace before he called out to her. “What’s the rush?” he asked with a sly grin. Madison stopped and slowly turned around to look at him.  
  
She instantly noticed the blue, open button-down shirt he had on. Its sleeves were rolled up displaying his muscular biceps. Madison was mesmerized by them for a moment. They reminded her of the shadow’s. Her eyes quickly widened as the thought occurred in her mind and she quickly removed her eyes from Michael’s arms and returned them to his eyes.  
  
But she couldn’t help but notice the name stitched in royal blue on the shirt’s front pocket that read “Mitchell”. She almost began to laugh before Michael said, “You don’t have to worry about me bothering you, I was actually just about to leave. But I do believe my friend would like to have a word with you.”  
  
Michael slowly turned to glance at David as the last person exited the theatre. David gradually stepped out from behind the curtain and Madison’s breath caught in her throat. Michael smirked at David before he turned back around to face Madison.  
  
“I shall see you later,” he said before sending her one last grin and departing down the steps. David waited till Michael exited the theatre before he slowly started walking towards Madison, a sneer on his face.  
  
“How are we, my fragile angel?” he asked as he continued to slowly walk towards her.  
  
“Fine,” she managed to croak out. It had been so long since she’d spoken to him. It seemed like she was meeting him for the first time all over again. David raised his eyebrow slightly amused by her fright as he stopped in front of her.  
  
“It’s been too long,” he added. When she didn’t respond he sneered once more and turned, beginning to walk towards the stage’s edge.  
  
Madison watched him and fought with herself before she suddenly asked, “Is your name really David?”   
  
His body completely froze before he spun around to lay his deadly glare on her. She took a step back with fright and stared at him with wide eyes. He immediately saw the fright in her eyes and lightened his glare slightly.  
  
“Don’t ever say that name again,” he snarled at her causing her to begin to tremble. He instantly regretted the remark and released a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Madison noticed the slight bit of regret he possessed and slowly began walking towards him.

“I’m sorry, Madison,” he began but as he looked up he stopped once he noticed her walking towards him.  
  
“It’s alright,” she said quietly, still trying to recovering from the fear he’d caused her. She stopped a few feet away from him and stood, staring at him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her quick recovery before sneering and glancing out over the theatre.  
  
“Has Ms. Clark said anything to you?” David asked her. He was hoping to get to the main topic he wanted to discuss; getting Madison that part. Madison felt her stomach drop as she realized what he wanted to talk about.  
  
She quickly cleared her throat to cover up for the prolonged answer and reluctantly said, “No.”  
  
David had been expecting that answer but then again had direly hoped it would have been different.  
  
“But she did talk to me about you,” Madison continued quietly. David raised his eyebrow and slowly turned to face her.  
  
“That’s not surprising,” David mused thoughtfully.   
  
Madison continued to stare at him before she finally asked, “You are going to stop the sabotaging, aren’t you?”  
  
David glanced at her and took in the hope and begging in her eyes. He frowned slightly before glancing away from her and back out towards the theatre.  
  
“I don’t know,” he answered quietly. She raised her eyebrows at the comment, shocked at his sudden change of thought on the matter. She’d never expect him to doubt it. Slowly she took the few steps that separated him and rested a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
He jumped at Madison’s touch and glanced down at her to find her staring right back at him.  
  
“If I do decide to do anything, it would more than likely be quite noticeable,” he added. She frowned at the comment and looked away from him to glance over the theatre. “It’s the only way to get to her, my fragile angel.”  
  
“But I don’t want you to ‘get to her’,” Madison told him firmly as she glanced back up at him and looked into his eyes. “I want to do this myself. It’s the right thing to do.”   
  
David frowned at her comment. He didn’t exactly know what to tell her. Nothing she could do would convince him to stop his fight to gain her that rightful position but then again he didn’t want to tell her that in fear that she would push him away again.  
  
Having not spoken to her in so long had been torture to him and the thought of it occurring again tore at David’s heart.  
  
Slowly he raised his hand and allowed it to brush against her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact and took in the feeling of his skin against hers. It was rather comforting and as she opened her eyes once more she noticed the determination gone from his eyes being replaced by lust.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as their stare continued and broke it to glance down at his lips. They were so inviting and so alluring.  
  
David noticed her stare had fallen away from his eyes and slowly he placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and lifted her face to look in her eyes. He gently brushed his thumb against her chin as he still held it and slowly leaned forward to place his forehead against hers.  
  
She closed her eyes once more as she felt his hot breath against her lips. He glanced down at her lips and licked his own. As he slowly thought about attempting to kiss her the theatre doors suddenly burst open.  
  
The two of them quickly broke away from each other and glanced up at the door. David froze as he noticed Luis standing at the doors. Luis’s eyes instantly widened at the sight as he dropped the single rose he held in his hands.  
  



	16. Chapter 15

“Who are you?” Luis loudly exclaimed as his eyes remained glued to David.  
  
“I have to go,” David quickly whispered to Madison as he sent her one last longing glance and turned to run away.  
  
“Get back here!” Luis yelled as he quickly bolted up the aisle and after David who had instantly quickened his pace once he’d noticed Luis running.  
  
David hastily ran backstage and climbed through the hatch, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
“Luis please, no,” Madison quickly begged as she stepped in front of Luis to stop him. He bumped into her and struggled to get past her but she held firmly onto his arms to stop him.  
  
He stared down at her incredulously as he finally stopped his struggle.

“Who was that?” Luis exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
“Nobody,” she told him firmly.  
  
“Did he hurt you?” Luis quickly asked her as he began looking over her body for any injuries.  
  
“No Luis, I’m fine,” Madison assured him impatiently as she gripped onto his arms once more to gain his attention. He glanced back up to her eyes, a look of pure worry on his face.  
  
“Then why did he run?” Luis asked her as he returned to a calm tone. Madison struggled for a moment, attempting to come up with an excuse.  
  
“He didn’t want to be seen,” Madison finally told him unable to come up with a better excuse. Luis stared down at Madison trying to read her expression before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
“I was so worried about you,” Luis whispered against her hair as he held her close to him. Slowly she doubtfully wrapped her arms around his middle and placed her head against his chest.  
  
“I’m fine,” she told him again knowing that she was exactly the opposite. At the moment she was slightly furious at Luis for interrupting the shadow and her, but then again she didn’t know why. She’d never felt that way before.  
  
Luis finally released her and held onto her shoulders firmly, staring directly into her eyes.  
  
“So you have no idea who that was?” he asked her. She hesitated for a moment before glancing up at the shadow’s window only to find him glaring out of it. She quickly returned her stare back to Luis before uttering a, “No.”  
  
Luis frowned before releasing her shoulders and pulling her into another hug.  
  
“I should call the cops,” Luis suddenly said as he released her once more.  
  
“No,” Madison quickly told him, staring at him with sudden urgency. He raised his eyebrow at her curiously.  
  
“But that man was clearly harassing you. Why should I not?”  
  
“Because it was nothing Luis,” Madison firmly told him. He stared at her incredulously.  
  
“Did you see the state of that man?” Luis exclaimed, extending his hand in the general direction David had fled. “He was grungy and dark. And more than likely a rapist. Did you see that hair?” Luis added in a repulsed manner.  
  
Madison slightly clenched her teeth at the comment. It offended her that Luis would think of the shadow in that way.  
  
“But the fact is that he didn’t do anything and I’m fine. We talked for probably a minute before you came in. I promise you Luis, it was nothing,” she assured him as she wrapped her arms around his middle and placed a light kiss on his chest.  
  
He stared down at her doubtfully before finally wrapping his arms around her in another hug.  
  
“But this isn’t going to stop me from watching out for this guy. If I see him again, I’m calling the cops,” Luis added firmly as he released Madison.  
  
“That’s fine,” Madison lied.  
  
Suddenly, the theatre doors opened once more and Madison instantly aimed her glare towards it dreading another visitor. But her glare lightened as she recognized Michael standing in the doorway holding what appeared to be two beers in his hands.  
  
As he noticed Luis staring at him, he hastily hid the two beers behind his back putting a fake smile on his face.  
  
“Janitor,” Luis addressed Michael as he turned away from Madison and began walking down the steps towards Michael. “Have you seen a man lurking around here? One with long, brown grungy hair?” Luis asked Michael as he finally reached him.  
  
“What?” Michael asked him incredulously. Of course he knew exactly who he was talking about but the fact that Luis even knew of David’s appearance was shocking to him.  
  
“A man. A rather dark looking man,” Luis went on. “Have you seen him?”  
  
“No,” Michael quickly said. “Of course not,” he chuckled nervously as he glanced on stage and was met by Madison’s weary glance.  
  
“It’s just that I found him harassing Madison and I want him caught immediately.”  
  
“Luis I already told you, it’s nothing,” Madison assured him once more quickly becoming agitated by his protective behavior. Luis ignored her and continued to stare at Michael.  
  
“If you see him, make sure to tell me,” Luis told Michael sternly before turning around to face Madison. “Come on Madison, I better walk you home.”  
  
“I’m fully capable of walking home, thank you,” Madison snapped at him. He stared at her, looking past her refusal. Madison finally sighed impatiently before walking down the steps towards him. Luis wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and began pulling her towards the doors.  
  
Michael turned as they walked past him, making sure to keep the beers well hidden behind his back. Madison sent him a quick glance and he instantly had a feeling he knew what happened. As the two of them reached the door, Michael sent Madison a wave with his hand that was still occupied by the beer and she couldn’t help but grin.  
  
Once they exited the doors Michael let out a sigh of relief and paused as he noticed a rose lying crumpled on the ground. He slowly bent down to pick it up as David suddenly burst out of the attic’s door.  
  
Michael instantly dropped the rose at David’s sudden arrival and watched as David stormed past him, unintentionally annihilating the rose with his boot.  
  
He uttered a low growl as he stepped on stage and kicked the nearest thing to him which happened to be the piano bench.  
  
“Hey, calm down mate,” Michael exclaimed to David as the bench’s leg cracked sending it falling to the floor. Michael loudly groaned at the destruction and joined David on stage. “I don’t even think you deserve this now,” Michael muttered as he threw David the beer he held in his hand.  
  
David quickly caught it and glanced down at it. He furrowed his eyebrows and examined the beer.  
  
“Oh come on Dave. I know it’s been a long time but you couldn’t have forgotten what a beer is.”  
  
David glanced up at Michael quickly before he popped the beer can open and quickly chugged the thing in one gulp.  
  
“Holy cow, mate,” Michael exclaimed as he watched the act, just getting around to opening his own beer. David furiously threw the can on the stage and watched as it fell to the floor noisily. He glanced up once more at Michael and noticed the beer held in his hands before quickly pulling it from Michael’s grasp.  
  
“Dave, come on,” Michael whined as he watched David take a big swig of his drink. “Guess that gives me a head start on fixing your newest masterpiece,” Michael muttered as his eyes fell on the dreaded piano bench.  
  
Michael began walking over to the bench as David exclaimed, “I was so close Michael. So close.”  
  
Michael glanced up at him as he had begun picking up the splintered bench and furrowed his eyebrows curiously.  
  
“So close to what?” he asked David.  
  
“So close to kissing her, man,” David exclaimed once more.   
  
“Are you serious?” Michael asked incredulously, his eyes widening in shock. David quickly nodded his head.  
  
“Until that _bastard_ interrupted us,” David growled as he clenched the can in his hands causing some of the beer to overflow over the top. Michael watched painfully as the beer fell on the ground wondering how good it would have tasted.  
  
“But I knew she wanted to,” David went on before he glanced down at the beer suddenly becoming repulsed by it. Michael furrowed his eyebrows curiously becoming slightly frustrated at the lack of information in David’s sentences.  
  
“She had this look in her eye. A look I’ve never seen before,” David said as he set his beer on the piano. Michael quickly pulled it off of the piano not wanting it to leave a ring on the surface.  
  
“Well maybe you should pick your meeting places more carefully, mate,” Michael said thoughtfully as he lifted the beer to his lips but cringed as he remembered David had drunk from it.  
  
“If I remember correctly, you’re the one who picked it,” David snapped at Michael.   
  
Michael held up a finger defensively, “Not exactly. I got her attention for you but I did not clarify that you had to speak to her in that specific spot.”  
  
“Whatever,” David finalized as he took a seat down on the stage’s top step.  
  
“But really Dave. You gotta be more careful about that. Nearly two times you were caught. What fun would it be being the shadow if they knew who you were?”   
  
“I’d rather abolish that legend if I could at least talk to Madison,” David muttered.  
  
“You’ll talk to her, Dave,” Michael assured him as he set the beer on the floor and sent it a quick glare.  
  
“After that?” David scoffed. “That is highly unlikely.”  
  
“Have faith,” Michael told him. “And while we’re waiting for this faith, mind telling me about all the supposed sabotaging you’ve been doing?”  
  
“Sabotaging?” David asked him incredulously.  
  
“Yeah. Do the words ‘make the switch’ have any meaning to you?”   
  
David glanced at the wall that just weeks ago had those very words written on it. He grinned quietly to himself before answering Michael, “They’re words Michael. They have no meaning.”  
  
“’Switch Madison, I’ll be watching,” Michael recited to him mockingly. David sighed in frustration and glanced over his shoulder at Michael who was clearly waiting for an answer.  
  
“What do you want to know?” David finally asked him in defeat as he glanced back out over the theatre. Michael grinned in triumph.  
  
“What exactly are you trying to achieve with Madison? Besides getting lucky with her.”  
  
David quickly sent Michael a deadly glare at the comment. Michael chuckled at the glare before holding up his hands in innocence. “I’m just kidding mate,” he assured David.   
  
“Now answer my question,” Michael pressed on as David looked away from him once more.  
  
David sighed to himself before indulging into his story. “A little while ago, I wrote this musical called ‘Composing a Heartbeat’…”  
  
“You write musicals?” Michael exclaimed. “Sorry,” Michael quickly apologized as he noticed David tense up impatiently.  
  
“Anyways. I wrote this musical and I sent it to Ms. Clark to perform. Of course she was slightly doubtful of putting it on since it was delivered to her by an unknown source but after she read it over I suppose she liked it enough to begin rehearsing it.  
  
“Except, she made a slight casting error,” David went on. “I clearly wrote out which cast member should get which part and she completely and utterly ignored it.”  
  
“How?” Michael asked as David took a momentary pause.  
  
“I told her to place Madison as the lead female role. And she didn’t do that whatsoever.”  
  
“So you’ve been sabotaging the place trying to scare Ms. Clark into listening to you?” Michael finished for him.  
  
“Basically,” David began, “…yes.”  
  
“And where has that gotten you?”  
  
“Absolutely nowhere,” David sighed.  
  
“What does Madison think about this?” Michael asked curiously as he began picking up the pieces of the bench he’d need to fix.  
  
“She hates it,” David answered simply. “She keeps telling me to give it up. But I can’t, Michael; I wrote that part for her and she deserves it.”  
  
“Why’d you write the part for her?” Michael asked as he gave up fixing the bench and dropped the pieces of the bench back down on the ground.  
  
David thought it over for a moment, searching for the perfect words. “Because she’s the epitome of perfection. She’s so innocent yet so well spoken. And I can’t keep my eyes off of her.”  
  
“And I take it she’s a good actress?” Michael grinned.  
  
“More than good,” David answered him. “She’s amazing. And her voice is just flawless.”  
  
Michael stared at his friend entirely happy that he had somebody to care for yet sympathetic with the fact that it was so hard for him to gain her love.   
  
“Wow Dave, that was so well said…you should be a writer,” Michael joked earning him a light chuckle from David. It suddenly became evident to Michael. Whenever David spoke of Madison or was in her presence, he was the old David that Michael had become best friends with. Yet under other circumstances, he was the David Michael didn’t know - the cold, dark one.  
  
“And how old is this girl?”   
  
“Nineteen,” David answered simply.  
  
“Nineteen?” Michael exclaimed. “Don’t you think that’s a little young, Dave?”  
  
“There are no limits when it comes to love, Mike,” David answered mockingly. Michael grinned as David stood up and stepped on stage, glancing at the bench he’d just minutes ago annihilated.  
  
“What am I supposed to do about this?” Michael asked David as he noticed him staring at it.  
  
“Leave it,” David answered simply before he turned and began heading up the aisle.  
  
“But I’m just gonna have to fix it in the morning,” Michael exclaimed.  
  
“Well, then why not torture them a little with the mystery of it before you have to torture yourself and fix it,” David shot back. David stopped just before the door as he noticed an innocent rose lying on the floor. His jaw set as he realized who’s rose it was and quickly picked it up, twirling it between his fingers. Without a second thought he tore the rose into shreds allowing it to fall to the ground.  
  
Michael stared at the bench for a moment before kicking it himself and glancing up just in the nick of time to find David opening the door to his attic.  
  
“See you later, Dave,” Michael called to him.  
  
“Bye,” David called back before closing the door and heading up the stairs.   
  
Michael sighed before turning around and picking up the beer cans, departing out of the theatre.   
  



	17. Chapter 16

Madison sat on her lumpy bed, hugging her knees to her chest with her head rested atop them. It had been a few days since the incident between her and the shadow. She still couldn’t bring herself to call him by his real name. But she was trying to settle her thoughts.  
  
What were her actual feelings for him?   
  
It had been true, she’d felt something she’d never felt for him before. The mere proximity he’d had to her had provoked these feelings. And she found herself craving for that proximity more than ever.  
  
“Stop thinking about him Madison,” she muttered to herself before she glanced at the digital clock on the desk beside her. It was 12:30 at night. She had better be getting to bed. She shut off the lamp also on her desk and crawled under the sheets, closing her eyes but having no success at surrendering to slumber.  
  
Yet meanwhile, upstairs, Ian was having the same exact problem.  
  
“Just go Ian. What’s the worst that can happen? You find a potentially dangerous man waiting to kill you,” Ian quietly whispered to himself.   
  
He softly groaned and rested his head against the metal frame of his bed as one of his roommates called out to him, “Shut up already, Bandit, and go to bed.”  
  
Ian shot the teen a glare through the dark before glancing up at the window above his head. An innocent beam of moonlight shined through it grazing the floor in front of Ian’s bed.  
  
‘It’s not that far of a climb,’ Ian thought. ‘I could escape out the window, pay a quick visit to the theatre and be back in no time.’  
  
He glanced around his room for a moment hearing nothing but quiet snoring and seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
‘They’d never even know I’m gone,’ Ian thought again. He had a quick battle with himself inside his head before he suddenly swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers. Even though he was still in his pajamas, he supposed nobody would see him. Or at least that’s what he hoped.  
  
Ian reached under his bed and pulled off the top of a shoebox before pulling out a flashlight. He put the lid back on the box and sat back upright on his bed. Ian quietly opened his bedside cabinet and pulled from it a pocket knife.  
  
‘Just to be safe,’ he thought before he shut the drawer and slid the pocket knife in his pajama pants pocket. Chelling to make sure the coast was clear one more time; Ian climbed on top of his bedside table and carefully opened the window before hopping out and landing on the fire escape outside of it.  
  
Yet as he shut the window once more, what he didn’t know is that the individual who had just moments ago yelled at him, Jeremiah, was watching him intently. As he watched the boy hop out the window, a mischievous grin grew on his face.  
  
“I can’t wait to tell Martha,” he quietly whispered to himself.  
  
Ian quietly climbed down the fire escape’s ladders, clutching his flashlight securely in his hand. He felt his hand begin to tremble as he landed steadily on the ground and quickly clutched it with his other hand.  
  
“Calm down, Ian,” he said quietly to himself. He glanced up at the large orphanage beside him, debating whether to turn back or not before quickly making up his mind and beginning to walk down the street.  
  
It was a short walk to the theatre yet an intimidating one. The streets were ominously vacant and if it weren’t for the moon or the occasional street light, Ian would have been surrounded by darkness. He kept close to the buildings next to the sidewalk and as he reached the theatre slid down the alley next to it.  
  
He knew that the theatre’s back exit was just at the end of the alley. He suspected that it would be locked but chelled for good measure. It was indeed locked. He groaned loudly before glancing back down the alley.  
  
Maybe this was a sign to just go back. Maybe he should just flee while he still had the chance. But he told himself no. He was going to find out once and for all who exactly this shadow figure was.  
  
Ian turned to walk back down the alley in search of a new entrance when he heard the back exit slowly creak open. He spun around to face it finding the door open a crack.  
  
Cautiously he crept closer to it before quickly pulling it open. Nobody was behind it. The inside of the theatre was incredibly dark and Ian gulped as he stared into the darkness. He quickly flipped the switch on his flashlight and flooded the backstage area with light.  
  
He glanced once more down the alley before entering the theatre. The door quickly shut behind him and Ian jumped as he glanced back at it. He gulped once more before beginning to creep towards the stage.  
  
Up in his attic, David lay quietly on his mattress with a hand leisurely rested on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. Madison’s face, smile and eyes flooded his and he quickly shut them to block her image.   
  
He quietly growled to himself. He needed to get her from his mind. But it was too difficult. Their near kiss was torturing him to the core.  
  
Ian nearly tripped as he began walking down the steps of the stage and gracefully landed on the aisle, wincing at the light sound his sneakers made as they met the ground. He stood for a moment, quietly listening for any movement. But when he didn’t hear anything he slowly began making his way down the aisle, his flashlight guiding his way.  
  
As he reached the door to the attic, he flipped his flashlight off and slid it into his oversized pocket, exchanging it for his pocket knife. He flipped open the knife and stared at the blade for a moment, turning it in his hand to examine it. A wicked grin spread across his face.  
  
Slowly he placed his hand on the metal of the door knob before turning it and pulling the door open. He quietly shut it behind him and cautiously took his first step on the stairs. He winced as the step creaked loudly.

* * *

  
  
David jumped slightly as he heard the stairs creak.  
  
“What the-?” he muttered to himself. He listened intently as he heard the stairs creak once more. His whole body tensed up as he realized somebody was coming up the stairs.  
  
‘It better not be that Luis with the cops,’ David thought to himself as he kicked off the sheet that was covering him and reached into his boot that sat beside him on the floor, pulling out his knife.  
  
He climbed off of his mattress as he heard the individual near the door. He crept over and hid in the corner just as he saw the individual turn the door knob. Slowly the door creaked open and David waited as the individual took in the site.  
  
“Holy…” he heard a young voice whisper. His whole body froze as he realized it was neither Luis nor the cops and quickly kicked out his bare foot, causing the door to slam shut behind the individual.  
  
Ian jumped at the act and quickly turned to face David in the corner.  
  
“Holy crap!” he yelled as his gray piercing eyes met with David’s own.  
  


* * *

  
  
“What do you mean he’s gone?” Martha exclaimed as Jeremiah explained the situation to her.  
  
“He’s gone. Not in his bed. Disappeared,” he said once more in an almost bored tone. She stared at him unsurely for a moment before pushing past him and walking up the stairs. Once she reached the teen boys’ room she swung open the door and flipped the light switch flooding the room with light.  
  
All of the boys quickly awakened mumbling grunts of disproval. Martha’s eyes widened as she noticed the empty bed.  
  
“Where’d he go?” she quickly said to Jeremiah who had followed her up there.  
  
“I have no idea,” he answered simply.  
  
“Well you must know. You saw him leave,” she exclaimed shrilly.  
  
“Well it’s not like I followed him or anything. I just saw him leave,” Jeremiah defended.  
  
Martha sighed impatiently and glanced back in the room towards Ian’s empty bed. What was she going to do?

* * *

  
Back at the theatre as David recovered from the initial shock of the boy’s visit he allowed a sneer to fall on his face before he slowly began creeping towards him.  
  
“Stay back,” Ian quickly warned, holding up his measly pocket knife. “I’ve got a knife.”  
  
David chuckled before raising the knife of his own. “As do I,” he shot back with a smirk as he continued to walk towards the poor boy. Ian’s eyes widened as he noticed the knife and he slowly began to walk backwards as David neared him.  
  
“What do you want?” David snapped at Ian as Ian was stopped by his back hitting the wall. Ian remained stock still, eyeing the knife intently. “I said what do you want?” David yelled forcefully as he grabbed a hold of Ian’s throat and slammed him against the wall.  
  
Ian gasped for air as the pocket knife fell from his hands and clanked to the floor. He clutched onto David’s wrist, trying to pull it from his neck.  
  
“Answer me, boy,” David pressed on, shaking Ian slightly.  
  
“I-I came to see you,” Ian finally stuttered as he gave up trying to escape David’s grasp.  
  
“What?” David asked him in disbelief as he furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand what the boy was getting at.  
  
“I…” Ian stopped himself as he tried to come up with a good explanation. David shook Ian once more, having had become impatient with his prolonged answer. “Would you let go of me?” Ian exclaimed, quickly becoming agitated at the hold David had on him.  
  
“Answer me,” David demanded once more, ignoring the boy’s request.   
  
“Why should I?” Ian shot back at David. He’d quickly gotten over the intimidation of knife held in the hand David had by his side and found himself a new-found confidence. The fact that his assumptions about the shadow were correct seemed to feed this confidence.  
  
David raised an eyebrow, amused by Ian’s outburst before chuckling lightly. “You’re a brave boy, aren’t you?” David asked him curiously. His expression slowly changed as a smirk fell on his face. He suddenly lifted his knife to Ian’s throat before whispering, “Yet not very smart.”  
  
David chuckled once more as Ian growled at him and lifted his right fist punching David square in the jaw.  
  
David cursed as he quickly released Ian and turned away from him, raising his empty hand to lightly touch his bruising jaw. Ian took his chance and bent down, picking up his pocket knife. David instantly noticed this act and grabbed Ian’s wrist as Ian attempted to stab him.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” David told him stiffly as he yanked the knife from Ian’s hand and released Ian’s wrist. He glanced at the open blade for a moment before suddenly closing it and slipping it in his jean’s pocket.  
  
“I appreciate the donation,” David told Ian with a wicked grin, “Now I strongly advise that you leave here and tell nobody of what you saw, got it?”  
  
“No,” Ian quickly told him stubbornly. David raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, yet again amused by the boy.  
  
“If you haven’t noticed, little one. I’m the one with the knife,” David reminded him, holding up the intimidating blade for Ian to see. Ian eyed the blade for a moment before ignoring it and allowing his confidence to take over once more.  
  
“I’m not leaving until you answer a few questions for me,” Ian demanded in a finalizing tone.  
  
“Questions?” David said with the same amused grin on his face. “And why do you think that after you so rudely barged in on my slumber and punched me for no apparent reason that I should answer these questions?”  
  
Ian opened his mouth to shoot something back at him but he slowly realized that David had a valid point. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind before an evil grin fell onto his face.  
  
“Because if I leave without any explanations, I’ll go home and tell Madison that you nearly killed me,” Ian replied wickedly. David was taken aback by the threat.  
  
“And why would that affect me whatsoever?” David lied. Ian scoffed clearly amused by David’s doubt.  
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at her, shadow,” Ian said nearly spitting out his name. David furrowed his eyebrows appearing as if he was still trying to comprehend how it would bother him. “Those two days that I saw you. You couldn’t keep her eyes off of her.”  
  
“You are clearly lying,” David said his voice slightly losing its intimidating demeanor.  
  
“Oh?” Ian said as he began to take a step towards the door, “So you wouldn’t mind if I went home right now and told Madison this?”  
  
David quickly extended a hand and stopped Ian. As he realized what he had just done, David quickly withdrew his hand but the damage had already been done. A smirk quickly fell on Ian’s face as he returned to the spot in front of David.  
  
“What do you want to know?” David spat at him unsure if he should even answer the boy. He knew that if he let him go he’d do exactly what he had just threatened but if David kept him and possibly killed him, Madison would come to David as her first suspect and he couldn’t live with that.  
  
“Is the shadow legend true?” Ian asked him.   
  


* * *

  
  
Martha grabbed a hold of Jeremiah’s sleeve and pulled him closer to her, whispering to him, “Go back to sleep and tell none of the boys of what happened. Got it?”  
  
His eyes slightly widened at her forwardness before he slowly nodded.  
  
“And thank you very much for alerting me,” she added, suddenly dawning a smile on her face as she patted him lightly on the shoulder and pushed him into the room. She flipped the light switch once more pummeling the boys into darkness before telling them goodnight and shutting the door.  
  
Her calm demeanor quickly faltered as she was taken over by panic. She hastily jogged down the steps and walked down the hall of her workers’ dorms.  
  
“Tony, Bailey, Madison. Wake up,” she called down the hall just loud enough for them to hear but not too loud as to awaken the kids upstairs.  
  
Madison jumped awake as she heard Martha calling her name. She instantly put a puzzled look on her face as she quickly climbed out of bed and went to her door. She walked out of it finding a few of her coworkers joining her also.  
  
“What’s wrong, Martha?” Tony quickly asked in a worried tone as she noticed the panicked look on the woman’s face.  
  
“One of the kids has snuck out,” Martha whispered to them, her eyes full of concern. Tony and Bailey both gasped as Madison felt her whole body freeze up.  
  
“Who?” Bailey quickly asked.  
  
Martha allowed a frown to fall on her face as she glanced at her three workers. “Ian,” she whispered.  
  
Madison felt her heart plummet to her stomach as Tony and Bailey gasped once more.  
  
“Where has he gone?” Tony asked.  
  
“I don’t know. But I have no idea what to do,” Martha whispered to them in her still worried tone.   
  
“I’ll call the police,” Tony quickly suggested earning herself a nod of approval from Martha. Tony turned and paced down the hallway towards Martha’s office in search of a phone.  
  
“I’ll go chell all the kid’s rooms. Maybe he snuck in there,” Bailey also suggested. She rested her hand reassuringly on Martha’s shoulder before she swept past her and went upstairs.  
  
Martha instantly turned to Madison as they were left alone and gripped onto Madison’s shoulders firmly looking deep into her eyes. “Madison, I know you have the most advanced relationship with the poor boy. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?” Martha asked her urgently.  
  
Madison thought about it for a moment and opened her mouth to admit that she didn’t when a location came to mind.   
  
“The theatre,” Madison whispered in horror as realization hit her. 

* * *

  
David stared at the boy for a moment before firmly saying, “No.”  
  
“Then why are you here?” Ian exclaimed to him.  
  
“Because I can be,” David snapped back.  
  
“So then why not just give up the legend and go out and live your life?” Ian asked him.  
  
David glared at the boy. Ian smirked slightly, raising his eyebrows as he waited for the answer. David knew he’d have to answer him, against his will of course.  
  
“Because I have no life to live, boy,” David told him stiffly. Ian stared at him for a moment before suddenly furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
“Why would you say that?” Ian asked him curiously.   
  
“Because there’s nothing for me out there,” David told him, waving a hand at the small attic window displaying a view of the street outside, “All that I did have is gone. My father left me when I was 10 and I haven’t seen him since. My mother’s married to a complete numbskull who deserves to die. And nobody ever will love me. This is where I was meant to live out my days. Doing what I love-”  
  
“And watching over the girl you love?” Ian finished for him.  
  
David clenched his sore jaw slightly at the comment before saying, “Yes.”   
  
Ian nodded feeling slight sympathy for the man but no allowing him to see it. He had to keep up his intimidating act for the time being.  
  
“What is your real name?” Ian asked him curiously. David instantly tensed up at the question and clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides.  
  
“David,” he growled reluctantly. Ian chuckled lightly.  
  
“Do you not have a last name?” he asked.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” David snapped at him. Ian jumped slightly at the comment before remembering that he had the upper hand and allowing a smirk to fall on his face once more.  
  
“So you’ve got all your questions answered now you little brat, why don’t you go home to your little orphanage and cry over how your parents are dead,” David said to him angrily having found Ian had asked enough questions.   
  
“My parents aren’t dead,” Ian told him in an offended tone. “Well at least I know my father isn’t,” he added thoughtfully.

* * *

  
“Why would he have gone there?” Martha asked her looking entirely bewildered at the thought.  
  
“Look, Martha. I’m sorry, but I have to go find him,” Madison told the woman firmly before she made an attempt to walk past her but Martha instantly stopped her.  
  
“I’m not letting you go out this late to search a dark theatre alone. I’d never allow it,” Martha quickly refused.  
  
“Martha, please,” Madison begged, looking into Martha’s eyes with sudden urgency. “I have to do this. There’s nothing in that theatre that needs to be worried about and it’s a quick walk from here. I could be back in no time.”  
  
Martha looked at Madison with utter doubt before Madison assured her once more, “I promise you Martha. Nothing will go wrong.”  
  
Martha frowned, entirely weary of the girl’s devotion. “Alright,” Martha finally caved, “but if you aren’t back in half an hour, I’m sending the cops over there.”  
  
Madison smiled reassuringly. “I promise you, that won’t be needed,” she assured Martha once more.   
  
Madison quickly escaped to her room and put on some jeans, slipping on her worn sneakers. She grabbed a flashlight out of her dresser before quickly stepping out of her door where Martha still stood.  
  
“I’ll be back before you know it,” she told the woman, once again smiling in a reassuring way before brushing past Martha and escaping out the front door before her other coworkers had even returned from their designated tasks.  
  
Madison wrapped her arms around herself as she was hit by the brisk winter wind while she made her way down the road to the theatre. She clutched the flashlight tightly in her hand more out of anger than worry. If the shadow had done anything to Ian she would never be able to forgive herself.  
  
Madison swept down the alley next to the theatre and slowly began making her way down it. ‘How exactly do I plan on getting in there?’ she thought to herself as she realized she hadn’t thought this over well enough.  
  
Yet as she reached for the door and pulled on it, the door instantly obliged and opened. Madison cautiously peeked inside only to be met by darkness. She couldn’t hear anything, which she found quite odd.

* * *

  
“Oh, then I apologize. Why don’t you go home and cry over you dead mother,” David corrected harshly.   
  
“Don’t speak about my family that way,” Ian quickly defended in a firm tone. David grinned, quickly becoming amused by the affect his insults were having on the boy.  
  
“Now that I think of it, you’re father was probably a gay little fairy huh?” David continued in thoughtful tone. “A guy with a name like Gaylord or somethi-”  
  
“My father was an extraordinary man,” Ian defended once more. “He was probably the best musician I’ve ever heard and _didn’t_ have a gay fairy name! His name was Luke.”  
  
David entirely froze as he heard the name.  
  
“Luke?” he asked, his voice quickly dropping its harsh tone.   
  
Ian furrowed his eyebrows at David’s sudden change of behavior before nodding and saying, “Yeah, Luke. Luke Cook.”


	18. Chapter 17

David’s whole body froze as he heard the name and Ian stared at him with an utterly bewildered look on his face.  
  
“What?” Ian asked, still entirely puzzled. “What did I do?”  
  
Just then, they heard loud footsteps echoing on stage. David recovered enough from the shock to intently listen to them for a moment before he turned back to Ian.  
  
“Stay here,” he instructed the boy. He extended a hand to grip Ian’s shoulder and add emphasis to the order but quickly pulled it back to his body as he realized what the boy might be to him. Ian continued to stare at him with his eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion as David swept past him and out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
He stood on the top step for a moment and clutched his knife tightly in his hand, listening to the footsteps now sounding as if they were heading down the aisle.  
  
“Shadow?” he heard Madison’s stern voice calling. He felt his whole body freeze up once more.   
  
‘What is she doing here?’ he thought, quickly becoming anxious of the fact that Ian was up in his room.  
  
David quietly stabbed his knife into the wood of the top step as to not frighten Madison with it and quickly flew down the stairs, swinging open the door. Madison jumped back at his sudden arrival before recovering and shining her flashlight on him.  
  
“How are you my fragile-?”  
  
“Where’s Ian?” Madison quickly cut him off wanting to get to the matter at hand. He remained stock still as he realized she was on to him before quietly closing the door leading to the stairs behind him.  
  
“Ian?” David asked her, feigning a confused tone. “Who’s Ian?”  
  
“My friend,” Madison quickly informed him. “The boy that I bring by every once in a while.”   
  
“Oh,” David said as he pretended to suddenly realize this. He noticed that she still had the beam of the flashlight shining on him and gently lowered her hand, aiming the flashlight towards the ground. “Why would the boy be here?” he asked as she sent him an agitated look at the act.  
  
“I have no idea,” Madison quietly mused. “But he seemed to have snuck out, and I know this is the only place he would go. So where is he?”  
  
David furrowed his eyebrows curiously as she continued to assume Ian was there at the theatre. “I assure you, he’s not here,” David lied in a kind tone.   
  
Madison stared at him and pursed her lips, attempting to read his tone.  
  
“Move,” she quickly instructed him as she made an attempt to pass him. But David quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.   
  
She gasped as she was pulled closer to his body and bumped into him. Their bodies were now inches from each other and Madison glanced up into his eyes, remembering the moment just days ago when the same event had occurred.  
  
David truly hadn’t meant to pull her that close but now that she was he slowly lifted up his hand to brush it against her cheek. Just as he did that they heard the attic’s door burst open and they quickly parted. David inwardly cursed at their newest interruption before his face fell blank as he noticed Ian standing in the doorway.  
  
“Ian,” Madison sighed in relief as she shined her flashlight on the poor boy before switching the dreaded object off. She swept away from David and quickly rushed to Ian’s side. David glared dangerously at the boy behind Madison’s back as she embraced him in a hug and Ian hastily glanced away from David as he noticed the glare.  
  
“Are you ok?” Madison asked him in a worried tone as she cupped his face in her hands and looked straight in his eyes.  
  
“I thought I told you to stay up there, boy,” David said to Ian through clenched teeth.  
  
Madison quickly broke away from Ian as she heard David’s comment and instantly narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
“Why was he up there in the first place, David?” she asked him stiffly nearly spitting out his name. He closed his eyes and winced as he heard his name escape her lips.  
  
“Don’t call me that!” he hissed back at her.  
  
“Answer my question!” she said firmly entirely ignoring his request.  
  
“It was my fault,” Ian said in a quiet voice from behind Madison. Madison jumped as she heard his voice and turned around to face him, raising her eyebrow inquiringly. “I did sneak out like you suspected and I came here on my own will. I found David up in his room and we talked. I assure you, he didn’t harm me in any way.”  
  
Both Madison and David remained silent in shock at Ian’s confession. Just minutes ago the boy was threatening David that he would tell Madison David had nearly murdered him and here he was saying exactly the opposite. David barely believed it.  
  
“Is this the truth?” Madison asked him as she recovered from the initial shock of the act.  
  
“Yes,” Ian assured her as his eyes quickly glanced at David.   
  
David’s face fell blank as his piercing gray eyes met the ones almost identical to his own. ‘So maybe it is true. Maybe Ian is my br-…’ His thoughts were interrupted as Madison turned back to face him.  
  
She still had a pure infuriated look on her face but her eyes looked into his with a sense of regret. She had no idea what to say to David right now. She didn’t know whether to be furious at him for tempting Ian to come and visit him or apologetic in the fact that she had falsely accused him.  
  
“Ian, we need to get home,” she suddenly said as she drew her eyes away from David’s and returned them to Ian. “Come on,” she continued as she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and began pulling him down the aisle.   
  
As Ian passed David, he whispered, “I want my knife back.”  
  
David couldn’t help but smirk at the comment and considering that Ian had backed him up he nodded at the boy as he was swept down the aisle. Ian grinned before Madison gave him another firm tug up the stairs and out the back exit.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, my fragile angel,” he called to Madison as she slammed the door shut behind her. His face slowly fell at the sound of the door slamming. Not only had he possibly discovered a long lost relative but he might have just pushed Madison away past a fixing point.   
  
He growled furiously and turned around, slamming his fist into the door behind him. He closed his eyes as he took a moment to calm himself before he swung open the door and walked up the stairs. He yanked his knife out of the wooden step and escaped to his room to attempt slumber.  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Madison and Ian stepped outside and the door had swung shut behind them Madison turned to face him, a dangerous look rising in her eyes. Ian’s own eyes widened at the act.  
  
“If you ever think that you are coming back here, you are sadly mistaken,” Madison snarled at him still furious that he’d even put himself in danger to visit the theatre at such late hours.  
  
“What’s so wrong about what I did?” Ian exclaimed. “It’s not like I broke the law or anything.”  
  
“First of all, Ian, you did break the law. You know that this place is off limits at night. You basically trespassed the place. And second of all, you know better than to sneak out at night without permission.”  
  
“But I had to find out for myself,” Ian quickly defended, extending a symbolic hand towards the door.  
  
“Find out what?” Madison asked him dangerously almost dreading the answer.  
  
“That the shadow’s real,” Ian answered quietly.  
  
Madison glanced away from Ian and sighed in frustration. “Ian, I told you to forget about that stupid legend,” Madison reminded Ian as she glanced back at him.  
  
“How can I?” Ian defended once more in a shrill tone. “Of course I know that the whole idea of it is ridiculous. But the fact that somebody could possibly live up in that room has been eating at me for days.”  
  
“Why would you even think that?” Madison asked him incredulously.  
  
“I’ve seen him before,” Ian answered quietly. “Up in that attic of his and hanging out in the Smith’s booth. Both times…I saw him looking at you.”  
  
Madison quickly cut him off before he could indulge further into the matter, “So based off of some ridiculous suspicion, you put yourself in danger to determine if a potentially dangerous man lived up in the attic.”  
  
“Well he does, doesn’t he?” Ian exclaimed.  
  
“That’s beside the point, Ian,” she told him sternly. “You didn’t have to sneak out just to determine the answer.”  
  
“What was I going to do, ask you?” Ian asked incredulously. “ ‘Madison, would you please enlighten me - does a crazy psychopath man live up in that attic?’ ” Ian asked her mockingly.  
  
“He’s not a psychopath,” Madison instinctively defended. Ian suddenly raised an eyebrow, curious as to her sudden defensive manner before she recovered and told him, “It is none of your business anyways.”  
  
“It is all of my business,” Ian shot back.   
  
“Really Ian?” she asked him incredulously. “How?”  
  
Ian opened his mouth to defend himself before he realized that he couldn’t tell Madison his reason. He didn’t even know if it was a good enough reason. But it was his belief and he was going to stick by it. Yet he still couldn’t tell her.  
  
Madison sighed once more in frustration, shaking her head at Ian impatiently.  
  
“Come on, we better get home before Martha sends the cops on us.”  
  
“Cops?” Ian squeaked nervously as Madison grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt and pushed him in front of her.  
  
“Yes, Ian. Cops. We were worried sick about you. What else were we supposed to do?” she said to him as she gave him a light push signaling that he should begin their walk home.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ian apologized quietly as Madison followed him down the sidewalk.  
  
“It’s alright,” she sighed.  
  
When they reached the orphanage Ian suddenly halted his walking as he noticed the police car parked out in front of the orphanage.  
  
“Come on,” Madison said reassuringly as she gave him yet again another light push towards the orphanage. Slowly he obliged and began leisurely making his way up the steps. As they stepped inside, Martha instantly tackled Ian with a hug, pulling him close to her.  
  
“Oh my gosh, Ian. You don’t know how worried I was,” Martha murmured to Ian as she held him close to her. Madison closed the door and stepped away from them, instantly noticing two intimidating male cops standing beside Tony and Bailey.  
  
“Is this the boy?” one of them asked in a deep voice as he pointed to Ian.  
  
“Yes,” Martha instantly answered as she released him. She glanced down at Ian, her face slowly falling as she realized the act that he had just preformed.  
  
“Where was he?” the same cop asked Madison.  
  
“I found him in an alley,” Madison quickly lied, not wanting Ian to get in trouble with the law.  
  
“Hmm,” the cop murmured, unsure if he should believe Madison.  
  
“As long as he’s home, I guess we are no longer needed,” the other cop said, sending his coworker a warning look as he recognized the suspicion on his face.  
  
“Thank you so much,” Martha said to them with a warm smile as they gave her a nod of goodbye and headed for the door. Once the door had closed behind them Martha instantly turned on Ian, a dangerous look falling on her face.  
  
“My office, now!” she quickly instructed, pointing a warning finger down the hall and at her office door. Ian’s eyes widened at the stern order as he sent Madison a pleading glance. She crossed her arms over her chest signaling that Ian was on his own.  
  
Ian glanced back at Martha before sighing in defeat and, brushing past her, heading towards her office.  
  
“Thank you so much for finding him,” Martha whispered to Madison with a kind smile on her face. Madison smiled back as Martha gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. Martha’s face fell harsh again as she glanced back down the hall at Ian who was now entering her office. She walked around Madison and down the hall, closing the door a little harder than needed as she entered her office.  
  
“Was he really in an alley?” Bailey whispered to Madison as the two girls joined Madison by the door.  
  
Madison quietly shook her head. “He was in the theatre. I just didn’t want him to get in trouble.”  
  
Both Tony and Bailey smiled understandingly before thanking her themselves and saying goodnight before heading off to bed.  
  
Madison headed back to her room also and after putting away her flashlight and changing into her pajamas she crawled in her bed. Slowly she fell asleep, reluctantly dreaming of David.  
  
Ian returned to his room after he’d been disciplined by Martha. He was grounded from any fieldtrips for a year which meant he was definitely no longer allowed to go back to the theatre. He also had to remain confined to his room for two months except for his tutoring, meals and bathroom breaks.  
  
As he stepped into the room he wanted to do nothing more than punch something. Ian had always had slight anger problems, he blamed his genetics. But as he began walking over to his bed, the smirk that seemed almost plastered to Jeremiah’s face caught his attention.  
  
Ian slowly realized just why that smirk may have been there and clutched his fists at his sides. Oh how he wished he had his knife at that moment.

* * *

  
“What do you mean, ‘brother’?” Michael asked David incredulously the next day after rehearsal as he and David stood on stage.   
  
“Well more like half brother,” David added. “But I know he’s related to me somehow. I just know it.”  
  
“Hold on. Just slow down there, mate,” Michael said as he grabbed the pacing David by his arms and stopped him. “How are you so sure?”  
  
“He has the same father as me, Mike,” David exclaimed.  
  
“You never know, there could be a lot of Luke Cooks in New York City,” Michael reasoned thoughtfully.  
  
“Well do all of these Luke Cooks just happen to be musicians?” David asked him stiffly. Michael’s whole body froze.  
  
“How do you know his father’s a musician?”  
  
“He told me,” David answered.  
  
“Well…” Michael began but stopped as he realized David might have a point. “He does have the same eyes as you,” Michael added. A grin fell on his face as he said, “Your gorgeous, beautiful gray eyes,” and raised a hand to gently caress David’s face.  
  
“Shut up,” David said stiffly but with a slight grin as he knocked Michael’s hands away. Michael chuckled.  
  
“And I mean, he did threaten me with a knife,” David said as he pulled Ian’s knife that he’d been keeping in his pocket since he’d stolen it from the boy and flipped it open, gazing at the blade.  
  
“Yet it’s not as intimidating as yours,” Michael added with a grin. David shot him a quick warning glance as he tossed Ian’s knife in the air, quickly catching it in his hands.  
  
“Well what else did Ian tell you?” Michael asked David as he cautiously watched David toss the knife in his hand.  
  
“That’s it,” David answered with a sigh as he flipped the knife closed and slipped it back in his pocket.  
  
“Hmm,” Michael murmured thoughtfully as he turned and placed a finger on his chin, thinking over the reasonableness of the matter.  
  
“The boy is fourteen,” Michael mused.  
  
“How do you know that?” David asked him.  
  
“If you don’t recall, the day that you nearly got yourself caught, I was having a deep discussion with the boy,” Michael told him matter-of-factly. David raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Michael as he continued, “And you say your Dad left you when you were ten?”   
  
David clenched his jaw as he was reminded of the event and winced as a slight pain ran through it. He lightly touched it with his hand and Michael smirked, entirely amused. “That kid packs a powerful punch, doesn’t he?” Michael chuckled.  
  
“Shut _up,_ ” David said again as he quickly withdrew his hand. As he forgot to answer him, Michael raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. “Yes, I was ten,” David answered impatiently as he turned away from Michael and rubbed his bruised jaw once more.  
  
Michael’s forehead creased as he thought over the math in his head.  
  
“It’s entirely plausible,” Michael mused as it all seemed to click in his head. David sighed as he realized it also.  
  
“Do you think he should know?” David asked quietly. The thought of possibly having a sibling had lightened David’s mood slightly. Michael glanced up at David, noticing his change in behavior and instantly accepted it.  
  
“It would be for the best,” Michael answered.  
  
“Well that’s too bad, because I’ll never be able to tell him,” David said stiffly clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Michael asked.  
  
David shot him an incredulous look. “Like he’d ever be allowed back here,” David scoffed.  
  
“Well you know that you could go and talk to him,” David told him cautiously. “The outside world doesn’t bite, Dave.”  
  
David instantly sent Michael a glare at the comment. Michael chuckled never seeming to become intimidated by his glares.  
  
“You know I can’t do that,” David sighed entirely furious at himself for being so frightened of the outside world. Michael frowned, understanding the fact but sympathetic for his friend. He wanted David to go out and live his life again; to get out of this dingy theatre.  
  
“Maybe I could go talk to him,” Michael said thoughtfully as he glanced up at David.  
  
“How do you suppose you’d do that? I suspect he has to be grounded in some way.”  
  
“You know, I’m not exactly a saint Dave,” Michael said with a mischievous grin on his face. David raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at the comment.  
  
“And what do you mean by that?” David asked him curiously. Michael’s grin widened as he shrugged.  
  
“It’s not much, but I have a plan.”


	19. Chapter 18

Luis sighed in relief and uttered a low, “Thank God,” as the executives from Vand Architecture exited his father’s office.  
  
Theo frowned in disproval at his son before putting a smile on his face and asking, “So what do you think son? Would you like to work for them in the near future?”   
  
“Uh…” Luis began, pausing for a moment to think about it. “No,” he said stiffly before reaching over the side of his chair and snatching his backpack.  
  
“Come on, Luis. That is probably the most prestigious job for you,” Theo said to his son.  
  
“Dad, it’s just not the job for me. I’ve already told you what I want to do and that’s final,” Luis reminded his father as he began to dig in the backpack on his lap.  
  
“You still want to be an artist?” Theo asked in a repulsed manner.  
  
“Yes, father,” Luis told him firmly as he paused his searching to glance up at his father. Theo frowned and leaned back in his lush, leather chair sitting behind his desk. He watched his son search for a moment before sighing quietly to himself.  
  
“Well that is all Luis, you may leave.”  
  
“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Luis spoke up as he finally found the object he was searching for and plopped it down on Theo’s desk.  
  
Theo glanced at it curiously as Luis sat back down in his seat. Theo leaned forward and looked closer at the object before asking, “What is this?”  
  
“It’s a script, father,” Luis answered in a patient tone. “The one your cast is putting on down at the Downtown Theatre,” Luis added.  
  
Theo’s mouth opened in an “O” of realization as he glanced around his desk. “I’m sure I have a copy of it myself,” he began to say.  
  
“Just look at it,” Luis said impatiently as he set his backpack down on the floor in front of him. Theo glanced at the script cautiously for a moment before snatching it off of his desk.  
  
As Theo opened the script and began to scan over it, Luis said, “I think you will find a slight casting error in there.”

* * *

  
“I’ll be back in no time, mate,” Michael assured his friend as they stood backstage hiding behind the infamous curtain.  
  
“I still can’t believe you’re doing this,” David muttered with a slight grin on his face.  
  
“It’s for you Dave, so appreciate it.”  
  
“Oh, I do,” David assured him with a smirk. “Hold on a second,” David whispered to Michael as Michael began to turn around to exit.  
  
Michael stopped and turned back around to face David as he dug in his pocket, pulling out Ian’s pocket knife.   
  
“Give this back to him and tell him it’s a little too measly for my taste,” David instructed Michael as he plopped the knife down on Michael’s open palm. Michael glanced down at the knife before grinning and nodding.  
  
“Good luck, Mike,” David whispered to him as Michael turned around to leave.  
  
“I won’t need it,” Michael called back in a quiet tone as David hid further behind the curtain. His eyes immediately found Madison sitting quietly in the audience, watching the rehearsal before her. As David heard the theatre’s back exit shut quietly he smirked, entirely pleased at the moment.  
  
Madison glared intently at the seat in front of her, trying to keep her head clear. She was still attempting to recover from the other night’s events. She’d finally come to accept Ian’s apology and was slightly sympathetic in the fact that Ian probably wouldn’t be able to visit the theatre for a whole year.  
  
She’d barely been able to look at him as he’d watched all the kids prepare for the field trip to the mall that morning. He was one of the few kids that had to stay back and was stuck in his room all day.   
  
She felt somewhat angered towards the shadow for tempting Ian to visit him. But then again she didn’t believe it was fully his fault. Madison had no idea what to think of him at the moment. She hadn’t spoken to him since that day and she assumed that he suspected she was angry at him. And for the time being she was alright with that. She was trying her hardest to distance herself from him, and it was working.  
  
Suddenly she heard the theatre doors quietly open behind her and in walked Luis, a backpack strapped to his back and a grin plastered to his face. He walked down the aisle and instantly took a seat beside her.  
  
“How are we today, Madison?” he asked her with a charming grin as he set his backpack on the ground in front of him.  
  
“Fine,” she answered with a kind smile only somewhat lying. He glanced around them for a moment before leaning closer to her and whispering, “I was wondering if maybe after rehearsal we could have a quick word, alone?”  
  
Madison slightly tensed up at the mention of being alone with him but quickly obliged and nodded. He smiled his heart melt smiling before saying, “Great.”  
  
He leaned back in his chair to watch the rest of the performance, exchanging a few words with Madison throughout the rehearsal, whilst backstage David gritted his teeth angrily. Not only was Luis near Madison, but she had a somewhat joyful smile on her face. He couldn’t bear it anymore but then again there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Michael had made David swear that he wouldn’t put his identity in danger anymore. David was oh so tempted to break this promise but then again it would not only hurt his and Michael’s relationship but further sever his and Madison’s.  
  
David clenched his sore jaw angrily, attempting to make it through the rest of rehearsal.

* * *

  
Michael strolled down the somewhat bustling street, heading for the building just at the end.  
  
As he reached it, he slid down an alley across the street from the building. He crouched down to watch the entrance of it from around the corner of the brick building shielding him.  
  
A few days previous to Ian’s late night visit to the theatre, he’d overheard Madison speaking of a minor field trip. All of the kids were attending, minus the misbehaving ones of course. Michael knew this had to include Ian farther explaining the fact why he was perched outside the orphanage awaiting the departure of a majority of the kids.  
  
He pulled his head farther behind the building as he saw a bus approach the orphanage and park in front of it. Almost instantly kids of a variety of ages spilled out of the orphanage and headed straight for the bus.   
  
He waited diligently as they all filed in followed by a few ‘mothers’ of the orphanage. Once all of the kids were on it, the bus pulled away from the orphanage and down the road quickly disappearing from Michael’s view.  
  
He quickly swept from the alley and snuck into the one beside the orphanage. He slowly crept down it, gazing at the brick wall of the orphanage beside him that contained many windows and an oh so convenient fire escape.  
  
‘Now which window’s his?’ Michael thought intently as he glanced at each window.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Come on. Follow me,” Luis whispered to Madison as rehearsal ended. He gently grabbed her hand and slung his backpack over his shoulder before he began pulling her towards the backstage area.  
  
David quickly moved farther behind the curtain as the two of them neared him and he narrowed his eyes at Luis as he noticed him holding tightly onto her hand.  
  
Luis guided her to a door at the very back of the darkened backstage as Madison asked, “Where are you taking me?”  
  
Luis glanced over his shoulder at her and grinned. “You’ll see,” he told her as he opened the door with his free hand and held it open for Madison as she walked through it.  
  
‘Why is he taking her on the roof?’ David thought furiously to himself. He watched as Luis gently shut the door behind him and clenched his teeth with rage.  
  
He quickly swept over to the door and pressed his ear against it, listening to their echoing footsteps as they walked up a flight of stairs.  
  
Luis guided Madison out yet another door and a smile dawned on her face as she realized where they were.  
  
“You know, a small, quaint room would have sufficed,” Madison chuckled lightly as he released her hand and closed the door behind them.  
  
“Then again, it wouldn’t have a great a view as this,” Luis defended extending his arms out and motioning to the view. “Yet it is a tad bit cold,” Luis added as a brisk wind blew against them.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his body to warm himself as Madison did the same and glanced up at the sky, noticing a few gray clouds rolling in.  
  
“Here, come here,” Luis suddenly said as he began walking backwards towards the edge of the roof, motioning with his hands for her to follow him. She grinned before slowly obliging and joining him as he perched himself on the low wall on the edge of the roof.  
  
Slowly, David crept up the stairs himself. As he reached the top he glanced out the small window by the door and found Luis and Madison talking to each other, distracted by the sunset far out on the horizon.  
  
Cautiously he opened the door a crack and slipped out, hastily hiding behind the small building that contained the stairs he’d just climbed. He crouched down and rested a hand on the corner of the building to stable himself, straining to hear Madison and Luis as they spoke.  
  
“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Luis asked Madison as he gazed out over the sun set.  
  
“Very,” she agreed, gazing at the sun also. Luis glanced back at Madison and watched her as she looked out over the horizon, a smile falling on his face.  
  
“So, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Luis began as he reached down and grabbed his backpack from the ground, setting it down in between them. She glanced back at him just as he pulled a single red rose from the backpack. Their eyes locked and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a half grin.

* * *

  
Michael hastily ducked down as an individual swept by the window inside the orphanage. He cautiously peeked in the window to make sure the individual was long gone before jumping up and grabbing a hold of the ladder leading up to the fire escape.  
  
He climbed it and pulled himself up onto the fire escape. After chelling that nobody had saw him Michael began to glance in every window as he made his way up the fire escape.  
  
‘Where is the darn boy?’ Michael thought impatiently to himself as he climbed up yet another flight of stairs having still to find Ian.  
  
Meanwhile, in his room, Ian sat quietly on his bed reading a novel he’d gotten from the nearby library. That was one of the few activities Ian was able to perform since he’d been punished. But he’d grown to find that he actually enjoyed reading even though it wasn’t nearly as entertaining as performing.  
  
Ian jumped as he heard a light tapping on his window and quickly glanced at it, jumping once more at the sight.  
  
“What is he doing here?” Ian said quietly to himself as he saw Michael pointing to the bottom of the window and mouthing, ‘Let me in.’  
  
Ian eyed him for the moment, entirely weary about letting the man in before slowly obliging. He set down his book and opened the window, allowing Michael to climb inside before quickly shutting it as a gust of wind blew inside.  
  
“Lock the door,” Michael quickly instructed him as he nodded towards the door and rubbed his hands together, attempting to warm himself up.  
  
As soon as Ian flipped the lock on the door knob, Michael instructed him, “Good, now pack. We’re leaving.”


	20. Chapter 19

“Leaving?” Ian exclaimed as Michael began searching around for some type of sack.  
  
“Yes, leaving. So hurry up and get packed before somebody sees me,” Michael said hastily to the boy as he found a backpack hanging off the edge of Ian’s bed and snatched it.  
  
Ian quickly yanked the backpack away from Michael and stared at him firmly.   
  
“Why the hell would I leave with you?” Ian exclaimed.  
  
Michael sighed furiously and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of some way to convince the boy to leave with him. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind before he grinned and reached into his leather jacket’s pocket, pulling out Ian’s knife.  
  
“Look familiar?” Michael asked Ian knowingly as he flipped open the blade and extended it out to Ian.  
  
“My knife…” Ian said as his eyes widened and he snatched the knife from Michael’s palm. He glanced down at the knife in amazement before looking back up at Michael. “How did you get this?” he asked incredulously.  
  
“David told me it was a little too measly for his taste. He thought you’d like it back,” Michael shrugged.  
  
Ian’s eyes widened even more as Michael spoke David’s name and he glanced down at the blade again.   
  
“Did he send you?” Ian asked Michael as he looked back up at him.  
  
“Would it influence your decision to leave with me if he did?” Michael asked hopefully.  
  
Ian sighed before glancing down at the knife in his hand and flipping it shut. He shoved it back in his pocket and looked back at Michael.  
  
“Why does he want me?” Ian asked him in a serious tone.  
  
Michael opened his mouth to speak but quickly changed his mind and said, “Look kid. We’ll talk later. But for now, I really need you to pack your stuff so we can get out of here.”  
  
“What about the ‘mothers’? Won’t they be a little worried that I’m gone?” Ian asked Michael curiously as he allowed Michael to snatch the backpack away from him.  
  
Michael hesitated as he realized this also and sighed, furious that he hadn’t planned it out farther. “We’ll just worry about that later, won’t we?” Michael finally answered as he turned back around and began emptying the contents of Ian’s bedside table into the backpack.  
  
“So how do you know David?” Ian asked Michael curiously as Michael firmly closed the table’s drawer once he’d emptied the whole thing.  
  
“He’s an old friend,” Michael quickly answered as he threw the backpack to Ian which he swiftly caught.  
  
“Now is there anything else you need?” Michael asked him.  
  
Ian thought about it for a moment before saying, “Yeah,” and crouching down to reach under his bed. He grabbed the large shoebox from underneath it and stood back up. Michael eyed the object curiously for a moment before realizing they were in a rush and quickly swept over to the door.  
  
He unlocked it and returned to Ian. Ian narrowed his eyes as he looked at the shirt Michael had underneath his leather jacket and nearly burst out laughing.  
  
“I thought you’re name was Michael.” Ian grinned as he nodded towards the shirt. Michael gave him a clueless look for a moment before realizing he was speaking about his shirt and sighed impatiently.  
  
“Come on young one, we’ve gotta go,” Michael reminded him in a patient tone as he gave Ian a light push towards the window.  
  
Ian strapped his backpack to his back and held his shoebox under his arm before he slid the window open once more, his hair blowing crazily as the wind rushed in.  
  
‘He really is David’s brother, just look at that hair,’ Michael thought quietly to himself with a grin as he followed Ian out the window. He cursed as his uniform shirt snagged on the window and gave it a quick tug, leaving behind a small piece of fabric.

* * *

  
“I know the last time I tried to give you one of these I was a tad bit interrupted,” Luis chuckled as he twirled the rose innocently between his fingers. “But would you still accept it even though it’s a little late?” he asked her hopefully as he extended the rose to her.  
  
She smiled shyly as he offered her the rose and opened her mouth to answer him before her whole body froze up as she noticed something just over Luis’s shoulder. It was the shadow hiding carefully behind the small building containing the stairs.  
  
Madison expected him to smirk at her as their eyes locked, but instead his eyes narrowed into a warning glare. Madison was taken aback by the glare before Luis asked, “Is there something wrong?” in a slightly worried tone.  
  
“No,” Madison answered a tad bit too quickly, withdrawing her eyes from the shadow and smiling a forced reassuring smile. “And yes, of course,” Madison added as she took the rose from Luis and smiled at him. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure,” he told her with his heart melting smile. Yet Madison could barely hear him since her eyes had returned to the shadow still watching her with a deathly glare on his face. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed he’d pulled out his knife and was innocently twirling it on the concrete roof.  
  
Luis suddenly chuckled as a light snow began to fall and Madison quickly withdrew her eyes from the shadow as she noticed it also. His face fell serious for a moment as he got an idea in his head and grinned, extending a hand to Madison.  
  
“Care to dance with me in the snow?” he grinned. Madison smiled another forced smile brought on by the fact that the shadow was still watching them and set down her rose before accepting his hand.  
  
He pulled her off of the wall and to the center of the roof where he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. She gasped slightly at the act and her heart fluttered as she felt the warmth radiating off of Luis’s body.   
  
She cautiously wrapped her arms around Luis’s neck and smiled as their eyes locked. She knew that the shadow was now glaring intently at Luis’s back and that he had a rather dangerous knife in his hands but for some reason Luis’s eyes seemed to take her mind away from that.  
  
“You know, ever since the first time I saw you I couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are,” he murmured quietly to her causing her to profusely blush. She hung her head shyly, unable to meet his gaze anymore before he leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
She looked up and their eyes locked again. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smile causing Madison’s heart to flutter once more. She couldn’t help but notice that Luis looked entirely gorgeous, especially with the way the snow clung to his hair.  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath as his face got closer to hers and she was able to feel his hot breath on her lips. It all seemed to go in slow motion as his lips got dangerously close to hers before he brushed them against hers, pressing his lips gently to hers in a kiss.  
  
From his hidden vantage point, David watched in horror as the scene unfolded, trying his hardest not to get up and stab Luis in the back with his knife. He growled quietly to himself and clutched his knife tightly, his hand beginning to tremble with rage.  
  
Slowly, Luis pulled away from Madison and smiled down at her as she blushed a deep shade of red and hung her head shyly.  
  
“Come on. I better get you home before you get a cold,” Luis said with a grin before he quickly jogged over and grabbed his backpack, knocking Madison’s rose to the ground as he did. He grabbed Madison’s hand and they exited the roof.  
  
Madison couldn’t help but cast a quick glance at where she knew the shadow was hiding as she left. Her heart fell a little as she noticed him no longer watching them but she knew he was still there. What he was thinking at that moment she had no idea. It frightened her slightly that the shadow had seen Luis kiss her and she just hoped he wasn’t angry at the act.   
  
Once the metal door had shut behind them, David’s head fell back against the wall as he sat on the ground. He stared vacantly up at the sky, watching as the snowflakes fell gracefully on him. He clenched his jaw, trying to shield back all the emotions that were invading him at that moment.  
  
It wasn’t the fact that Luis had kissed Madison that bothered David so; but the fact that Madison had actually enjoyed it. He’d never believed that she really liked the guy and after that kiss it seemed all too true.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly for a moment before hastily shoving his knife inside his boot and standing up. He glanced all around the roof, taking in the scene where the dreaded act had been performed. He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides and glared around every inch of the roof before his eyes suddenly halted on an object by the wall.  
  
Slowly, David loosened his fists and began shuffling over to the object. He knelt down and picked up the rose Luis had given Madison. He stared at it, his hand beginning to tremble as he held it.  
  
Suddenly David gripped the flower tightly in his fist and pressed it to his forehead allowing a sob to escape his lips.  
  
He couldn’t believe it; he didn’t want to. But the truth was suddenly displaying itself to him. Madison, his fragile, young Madison didn’t love him and would probably never love him. She was giving her heart to Luis and farther pulling it away from David.  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath and looked up as he bit his bottom lip to hold back a sob. Tears stood at the brim of his eyes, threatening to pour out at any moment. He rested his fist against his mouth and shut his eyes tightly as an innocent tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
David was crying. David Cook, the shadow, was actually _crying_. He hardly believed it but then again, it was really happening.  
  
It had been fifteen years since David had cried; fifteen years since he’d felt a pain this strong.  
  
David gripped the rose tighter in his fist before slowly standing up. He extended his arm out and opened his palm before allowing the broken apart rose to fall onto the snow dusted ground. He quietly watched the petals fall and as they hit the ground, his face slowly changed into a harsh glare.  
  
The grief had now left him and was suddenly replaced by anger. He quickly lifted his glare to the roof’s door and stared at it intently before allowing a wicked grin to slip onto his lips.  
XXX

* * *

“We’ll stop by the theatre real quick. Just so I can have a quick word with David. Then I’ll take you back to my loft, ok?” Michael explained to Ian as they took the back way to the theatre having now gone down numerous dark alleys.  
  
“That sounds good,” Ian answered as he gripped the shoebox tighter under his arms.  
  
“Why did it have to snow?” Michael muttered as the snow continued to fall down on them.   
  
They finally reached the theatre and walked through the front doors. Michael quickly ducked, pulling Ian down with him as a large object was chucked at their heads. It hit the doors behind them with a loud thud and Michael quickly stood back up, sending a glare at the individual who had thrown it at them.  
  
“What is wrong with you Dave?” Michael exclaimed as he watched his friend standing on the stage panting heavily with a dangerous look on his face. David continued to stand still before he suddenly turned around and rushed towards the curtains behind him, pulling them down with a quick tug.  
  
“Dave! Stop!” Michael yelled as he left Ian at the door and rushed towards the stage to detain his rampaging friend.  
  
Ian stood stock still in shock by the door trying to take in the image of David looking as angry as he did.  
  
Michael grabbed his friend’s shoulders from behind and spun him around to face him. David instantly laid his glare at Michael and without a second thought crashed his fist right into Michael’s jaw.  
  
Michael cursed as he quickly turned away from David and took a few steps away from him, clutching his incredibly sore jaw. He began to feel blood flooding his mouth and quickly spit it out into the seats before spinning back around to face David.  
  
David stood in his previous, still position, panting and glaring at Michael.   
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Michael exclaimed, still clutching his throbbing jaw in his hand. “What did I do to you?”   
  
David ignored his question and continued to glare at Michael before he shook his head in disgust. Slowly his glare fell on Ian at the door way as he suddenly noticed him.  
  
“Yea, Dave. I go and rescue your little brother. And this is the thanks you give me?” Michael exclaimed, waving a hand at the poor boy still standing at the door. Ian froze up at the mention of being David’s brother.  
  
‘What is he talking about?’ Ian thought to himself incredulously as David continued to glare at him intently.  
  
“What happened, mate?” Michael asked, his tone lightening slightly. David took his glare away from Ian and aimed it towards the ground in front of him as he took a deep sigh.  
  
“Nothing,” he said in a firm tone before he glanced back up at Michael. He seemed to be calming down slightly but Michael didn’t give his guard up.  
  
“Look, whatever it is. Get over it, mate. I’m gonna be back in the morning to clean all of this up,” Michael began as he realized just how much of a mess David had made. Most of the contents of the backstage were scattered amongst the stage and audience.  
  
Michael groaned at the sight and rubbed his face with his hand wearily, wincing as his hand brushed against his bruising jaw. He glanced back at David finding him staring vacantly at the ground in front of him.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Dave,” Michael finally sighed as he walked past his friend and returned to Ian who still stood in shock at the door.  
  
“I’ll explain everything to you later. I promise,” Michael whispered to the boy as they headed out the door. Michael sent one more glance at David over his shoulder, frowning at the poor guy’s state. He was worried. He hadn’t seen his friend like this in a long time.  
  
Michael brought Ian back to his loft which was on the very top floor of the apartment building. It was ultimately a large room with one bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn’t in the best state yet nice enough to live in.  
  
“You’re gonna have to camp out on the couch for now,” Michael told Ian as he slid the large metal door shut behind him. “I’ve only got one bed and I may have just rescued you from hell, but I don’t love you that much.”  
  
Ian chuckled lightly as he set his stuff down on the coffee table in front of the couch and nodded. “Hey, Mike,” he called to Michael as Michael began to head to his room. Michael turned back around, raising his eyebrow inquiringly.  
  
“Thanks,” Ian finally said, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a smile. Michael smiled back and shrugged.  
  
“It’s nothing mate. Goodnight,” he said to Ian with a wave before shutting the door to his bedroom behind him.  
  
Ian let out a deep breath of relief before gazing around the large open room for a moment. A fridge and a few counters stood across the room from him and just a few feet away sat a small table with two chairs.  
  
The couch Ian was supposed to be sleeping on stood in front of a big screen TV which Ian found quite odd to be in such a poor looking loft. It was cozy to Ian, surprisingly much cozier than the orphanage.  
  
Yet he couldn’t help but miss it. He wondered if anybody had discovered he was gone yet and what they thought had happened if they had.

* * *

  
Madison shut the orphanage’s door quickly behind her, blocking out a gust of wind threatening to come in. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, sighing in content.  
  
“Hey, Madison. Mind chelling on Ian? I haven’t seen him all day and I’m worried about him,” Martha said as she popped her head out of the office once she heard the orphanage’s doors open.  
  
“Are the kids home from the mall yet?” Madison quickly asked her.  
  
“They should be back any minute,” Martha answered, glancing at the grandfather clock just across the hall.  
  
“Ok. I’ll go chell on Ian real quick. Then I’m gonna go to bed. I’m wiped out,” Madison told Martha who nodded and went back into her office. Madison took a deep breath and smiled, still trying to get over her moment earlier with Luis before making her way up the stairs.  
  
“Hey Ian. Care to get off of your lazy butt and talk to me?” Madison joked as she opened the door to Ian’s room. But she instantly froze as she noticed Ian was missing.  
  
“Ian?” Madison asked as she glanced around the room hastily. Still no Ian. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what might have happened and quickly swept over to Ian’s bed. All of his stuff was gone.  
  
Madison felt her heart stop for a moment. He was gone. He and he stuff were gone. She began to become hysteric as she hastily glanced around herself once more. Suddenly, her eyes laid on the window as she noticed something moving slightly in the wind underneath it.  
  
She tugged at the object and pulled it out from underneath the window. It was a piece of light blue fabric. Madison stared at the fabric intently, slowly raising it to her eyes.  
  
She froze as she realized who it belonged to.  
  
“Michael,” was all she muttered as she clutched the piece of cloth tightly in her fist, glancing at the door as kids began to come inside, returning from that day’s field trip.


	21. Chapter 20

Michael went to the theatre early the next morning to clean up David’s newest masterpiece. He’d left Ian a note telling him that there’s food in the fridge if he gets hungry and to stay put till he gets back. He’d found the poor kid sound asleep on his couch with what appeared to be a photo album in his arms.  
  
He did feel bad for the boy. He didn’t have any parents or any family, besides possibly David, and here they were taking advantage of him just to find out if he really was David’s brother. David had begged Michael to save Ian from the orphanage. He didn’t want his sibling stuck in that place any longer yet Michael had no idea what he was going to do with the poor boy.   
  
The workers at the orphanage had probably already discovered he was gone and had the police out searching for him. Michael didn’t even want to think about what would happen if the cops found Ian with him. Yet there wasn’t anything leading Michael to the kidnapping of Ian so he felt relatively safe.  
  
The mess in the theatre was fairly easy to pick up, yet the curtains and, to Michael’s great dismay, his backdrop had been ripped to shreds. The curtains were repairable yet the backdrop would need drastic fixing. A new canvas would need to be bought and it would have to be painted yet again.  
  
Besides the great mess David had formed in the theatre, David had left his mark on Michael. His jaw was still sore from the previous night and was bruised. He didn’t mind much though. He just wanted to find out why his friend had punched him in the first place.  
  
But just as he was picking up the last of David’s mess the cast arrived. Michael quickly picked up the last prop and began heading backstage when he noticed Madison walking in. As she noticed Michael, she instantly sent a glare his way and began walking towards him until Ms. Clark called from the stage in a shrill tone, “What is this?” as she pointed to the curtain still lying in a heap on the ground.  
  
She glanced at all the cast members with wide eyes before she laid her stare on Michael.  
  
“Oh,” he said as he realized she was expecting an answer. “That would be…” But before he could answer a soup can suddenly flew out of the attic’s window and hit Freddy in the head.  
  
“Ow!” he yelled as the soup can hit his head and fell to the floor. But he was quickly able to recover and picked it up, popping off the lid and pulling out the note inside.  
  
“Dear Ms. Clark,” Freddy began to read the slip of paper, “You may have discovered that the theatre is a tad bit out of place-”  
  
“Out of place?” Michael scoffed quietly to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, “More like a bloody abomination.”  
  
“It was indeed I who did this and I will not hesitate to go farther. My request is still in demand and if ignored, dire consequences will arise.”  
  
Freddy crumpled up the piece of paper in his hand and looked up at Ms. Clark along with the rest of the cast. Michael was entirely amused by the petrified look on her face. He figured he was no longer needed and walked past Ms. Clark to the backstage where he hid for the rest of rehearsal.  
  
Madison gritted her teeth as she watched Michael retreat backstage. She’d seen the clearly guilty look on his face when she’d looked at him. He had to have taken Ian. Yet she couldn’t figure out for the life of her why.  
  
She hadn’t told Martha or any of the ‘mothers’ of her suspicions of Michael. They were all set on the fact that Ian had run away, seeing as all of his stuff had been taken. And she’d let them keep thinking that. She planned on quietly convincing Michael to give her Ian back if only she’d get an opportunity to speak to him.  
  
But half way through the rehearsal Luis showed up. Madison liked the guy, a lot, but he just seemed to show up at the worst times. He instantly noticed the ruined backdrop and headed backstage to talk to Michael about it.  
  
“So I see my assumptions were right, huh?” Luis asked Michael wearily as he walked backstage and found Michael staring gloomily at the backdrop.  
  
“Nah. Everything’s just peachy,” Michael answered sarcastically in a stiff tone. Luis ignored the comment and walked to stand beside Michael and joined him as he gazed at the canvas. He knelt down and ran his hand along the torn canvas before saying, “I could probably fix this for you.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked. Luis stood back up and glanced at him.  
  
“I could fix this. Well of course I’d need an entirely new canvas and some paint, but I could make it look brand new,” Luis explained to him.  
  
“You gotta be joking,” Michael said to Luis in disbelief. Luis shook his head and glanced back at the canvas.  
  
“Well go for it, mate. Nobody’s stopping you,” Michael exclaimed as he gave Luis a pat on the back. Luis chuckled and told him he’d be back the next day to begin his work and returned to Madison.  
  
As rehearsal ended, Madison tried to talk to Michael but Luis stopped her, asking her if he could walk her home. Once they had left leaving Michael alone in the theatre Michael quickly went up the stairs to the attic.  
  
“Dave. Come on, mate. Open the door,” Michael called to David through the door as he knocked on it. David had locked the door, obviously not wanting any visitors. He ignored Michael and continued to play his guitar as Michael continued to pound on the door.  
  
“Just talk to me, Dave,” Michael requested as he set his weary head against the door and halted his knocking.  
  
David sighed and stopped playing his guitar. “What do you want, Mike?”  
  
“Let me in,” Michael instantly responded.  
  
David sighed once more and set his guitar down before walking over to the door and yanking it open.  
  
“What?” David asked in an annoyed tone. Michael stared at him trying to read through his expression the reason for his change of behavior.  
  
“What’s wrong with you, mate?” Michael asked him as David rubbed his worn eyes and leaned against the door frame.  
  
“Nothing,” David answered simply. Michael raised his eyebrows, highly doubting the answer.  
  
“Look, David. That’s fine if you’re not going to tell me. But I got your ‘little brother’ back at my place and I have no idea what to do with him,” Michael began. “So can we get over your little temper tantrum and face reality? I just kidnapped a young kid from an orphanage, Dave.”  
  
“She loves him,” David cut Michael off in a quiet voice as he stared at the floor. Michael stopped his talking and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
“Who loves who?”  
  
“Madison loves Luis, Mike,” David retaliated stiffly. Michael’s face fell as he heard the hurt in David’s voice. He’d never seen this side of David before; the emotional sensitive side. He’d always seen the tough mysterious side of him. It surprised Michael.  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
David sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Michael’s eyes instantly flashed to the scar that stretched across his face. “I saw him kiss her the other night,” he finally managed to say.  
  
David was truly trying his hardest not to break down at that moment. He’d never shown his true emotions to somebody before and he wasn’t about to there. As David’s bangs fell back in front of his face Michael’s eyes were snapped away from the scar as he comprehended what David had said.  
  
“That doesn’t mean she’s in love with him, Dave,” Michael reasoned.  
  
“But you didn’t see the look on her face,” David snapped, his voice cracking a little. Michael was taken aback by the emotions spilling out of his voice. He hardly believed it. “I saw that look in her eyes, Mike. The look you only give someone you truly care about.”  
  
Michael frowned as David shook his head in anger, clenching his jaw.  
  
“A look, mate? That doesn’t mean anything. You have to know somebody for a while to fall in love with them.”  
  
“No you don’t,” David quickly said. Michael raised an eyebrow, surprised at the comment. “I fell in love with Madison the moment I saw her.” David took a deep breath. “And that will never change.”  
  
David’s pain was tugging at Michael’s heart and he felt instantly sympathetic for the man. He’d never really realized just how far David had fallen for Madison. David’s love for her seemed real to Michael.  
  
“I still don’t think she likes him as much as you claim.”  
  
David shook his head, clearly disagreeing with him. Michael frowned, sensing he wasn’t going to be able to get through to the guy.  
  
“Well I better get back to ‘Bandit’,” Michael sighed as he watched David for a moment. David nodded and looked up at Michael.  
  
“Sorry about the jaw,” David commented as he nodded towards the bruise on Michael’s jaw.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I don’t blame you for what you did, mate,” Michael said as he patted David lightly on the shoulder before turning to leave. “See ya later Dave,” Michael called over his shoulder.  
  
“See ya,” David called back before he shut the door.  
  
As Michael tugged open the door to his loft he walked in to find Ian quietly sitting on his couch, his head hung down as he read something on his lap.  
  
“Miss me much?” Michael grinned as he slid the door back shut. Ian jumped as he heard Michael’s voice and glanced over his shoulder at Michael. Michael walked over to him to see what he was doing and found the photo album Ian had fallen asleep with.  
  
Michael gazed at the photos over Ian’s shoulder as Ian suddenly pointed to one of the pictures and asked, “Is that David?”  
  
There was a pause. “David?” Michael asked in confusion.  
  
“Yeah, that boy. Is it David?” Ian continued to point at the picture and Michael slowly leaned forward to get a better glimpse of it.  
  
It was a black and white picture of a man and a young boy sitting together on a bed. The man had a guitar on his lap with his arm draped over the boy’s shoulders while the boy had a wide grin on his face. Michael narrowed his eyes as he looked closer at the boy in the picture.  
  
He did seem strangely familiar. And even though it was in black and white, Michael could tell that his eyes were gray and his hair was somewhat dark.   
  
Michael slowly brought himself around the couch to sit next to Ian and pulled the photo album onto his own lap. “Who’s this man?” Michael asked as he pointed to the older man in the picture.  
  
“That’s my dad.”  
  
“Your dad?” Michael asked, slightly surprised at the comment. He looked closer at the picture and couldn’t help but notice that the man and the boy looked scarily alike. “You assure me this isn’t you?”  
  
Ian nodded. “I never knew my dad. Or my mom.”  
  
Michael glanced back at the picture. He’d never seen any photos of David when he was a child. Therefore he couldn’t quite classify if it was him. But then again it did look like him. And the boy did look a lot like Ian.  
  
Michael picked the photo out of the photo album and glanced at the back. The words ‘Father and Son’ were written on the back in pencil.  
  
“Where did you get this?” Michael asked, motioning to the picture.  
  
“My mom. She made this whole album for me before she dropped me off at the orphanage when I was a baby. That’s all I have to remember them by,” Ian explained. Michael couldn’t quite understand how Ian was explaining all this without the slightest bit of pain in his voice but then again he figured he’d had years to get over it.  
  
“Why do you think it’s David?” Michael asked as he glanced back at the picture in his hand.  
  
“Well, ever since the day I saw that picture I’ve been looking for that young boy in it. I figured he’s got to be relatively older by now but all the same I’ve continued to look for him. The day that I saw David up in that balcony, I couldn’t help but notice that he looked like that boy in the picture. So is it true?” Ian began as he glanced up at Michael. “Is David my brother?”  
  
Michael winced slightly at the comment. He knew he’d have to explain the situation to Ian at some point but he hadn’t had right then in mind. Michael set the photo back in the album before glancing at Ian, finding him waiting patiently for the answer.  
  
“We believe so,” Michael quietly answered.   
  
Michael jumped back as Ian exclaimed, “I knew it!”   
  
“You…knew it?” Michael asked still slightly taken aback by the comment.  
  
“Yea. I mean, we look a lot like each other. We both have anger issues and I’m pretty sure that we have the same dad.”  
  
Michael chuckled at the comment of David’s anger issues and scratched the back of his head as he said, “I didn’t think you’d take to this that quickly,” with a slight grin on his face.  
  
“No, I mean. This is awesome. I’ve been looking for this guy for about ten years now. And to actually find him…” Ian paused and shook his head in disbelief. “It’s amazing.” Ian leaned back against the couch and sighed in content. He glanced at Michael and Michael noticed he had slight tears shining in his eyes.  
  
“So this is basically the reason why I kidnapped you from the orphanage. So please, don’t think I’m some kind of child molester or anything,” Michael defended. Ian laughed and shook his head.  
  
“No. It’s all cool,” he assured Michael before leaning forward on his knees and shaking his head in disbelief, a wide grin on his face.  
  
“So does this mean you don’t want to go back to the orphanage?” Michael asked curiously.  
  
Ian laughed and quickly shook his head. “Not at all actually. That place is like hell. More or so just of recently. But I can’t help but miss one person in particular,” Ian mused as he stared at the wall across from him in thought.  
  
“Madison you mean?” Michael asked.  
  
Ian nodded. Michael opened his mouth to assure Ian that he’d be seeing Madison at the theatre but then he remembered that wasn’t possible. She was supposed to think he was missing. Michael inwardly shuddered at the thought of her discovering he’d kidnapped Ian.  
  
“She’s like a big sister to me basically. I just hope she’s not too worried,” Ian added.  
  
“She didn’t look too angry at rehearsal today,” Michael lied, trying to reassure the boy.  
  
Ian looked slightly relieved at the comment. Slowly he turned to Michael and asked in a hopeful tone, “Is there any way I’m going to be able to see David?”  
  
Michael’s face fell slightly. He highly doubted that would happen yet then again he might be able to sneak Ian in somehow.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Michael answered. Ian nodded once more as Michael handed the photo album back to him.  
  
“I assume you got by okay today, am I right?”  
  
“Yea, actually. I got by just fine,” Ian answered with a light chuckle. “This place is a lot homier than the orphanage.”  
  
Michael laughed. “Did you watch any TV?” he asked, nodding his head towards the TV. Ian glanced over at the object, looking it up and down with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
“You may not believe me when I say this, but I’ve never watched a second of TV in my life,” Ian answered with a chuckle. Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise at the comment.  
  
“Really?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously. Ian nodded. “Well, let me teach you the basics,” Michael began as he reached for the remote on the coffee table.   
  



	22. Chapter 21

Michael hurriedly ran up the steps to David’s attic the next day before rehearsal and yelled David’s name breathlessly. He reached for the door knob and yanked the door open, tripping into the room seeing as he hadn’t expected it to be unlocked.  
  
David sent Michael a questionable look as he halted his guitar playing and watched Michael catch his balance. Michael recovered and leaned back against the open door against the wall, a never ending grin on his face.  
  
“What?” David asked as he grew to find Michael wasn’t going to address the matter.  
  
“He’s your brother, mate,” Michael answered breathlessly. David’s face instantly fell blank. “You have a brother, Dave,” Michael exclaimed as he pushed himself off of the door and held up his hands for emphasis. David remained stock still, trying to take the fact in.  
  
“How do you know?” David asked quietly as he intently stared at Michael.  
  
“He’s got this picture of you,” Michael began as he shut the door and spun around to face David once more. David raised an eyebrow inquiringly. “It’s of you as a child…with your father.” David froze once more at the mention of his father.   
  
“And what does this have to do with the fact that-”  
  
“I’m getting there,” Michael interrupted him. David furrowed his eyebrows curiously at the man as he allowed him to continue. “Not only do you look scarily alike Ian when you were younger, but you’ve got the same father. Ian addressed the guy in that picture as his father also.”  
  
David stared at Michael for a moment, trying to comprehend. “Did you ever stop to think that the boy could be lying? Maybe that’s him in the picture. Maybe that’s not even my father.”  
  
Michael sighed impatiently, beginning to get frustrated by David’s stubbornness. “Can’t you for once, Dave, just believe me?” David didn’t answer him but continued to stare, not giving in to Michael’s demand.  
  
Michael sighed once more and ruffled his hair as he tried to summarize his explanation. “The boy’s been at the orphanage his whole life. His mother dropped the photo album off with him when he was a baby. Dave, that album’s got photo upon photo of your father in it. Why would a kid just have something like that lying around?”  
  
David did want to believe Michael but then again he didn’t want to get his hopes up just to find out Ian wasn’t his brother. He couldn’t stand another loss like that.  
  
“Bring him here,” David suddenly said in a firm tone. Michael furrowed his eyes at the comment.  
  
“Bring him….here?” Michael asked incredulously.  
  
David nodded. “Tomorrow, before rehearsal. Bring him here.” Michael sighed impatiently at the comment and rubbed his face wearily with his hand. “I know this whole thing is frustrating, Mike. But I hope you do know I appreciate it. I would do it myself…but then again-”  
  
“I understand,” Michael quickly cut him off. He shook his head in doubt at the request but silently agreed. They suddenly heard the theatre doors open down stairs, bringing in the cast. He cursed as he realized he couldn’t escape the attic without being noticed.  
  
“Here,” David began as he set his guitar against the wall and stood up. “Follow me.” He led Michael through the closet and down the spiral staircase to his secret hatch.  
  
“Whoa,” Michael said in amazement as he was led down the narrow hallways. “Have these always been here?”  
  
David nodded.  
  
Michael grinned. “And I suppose you use them all the time, right?” David grinned himself and kicked open the hatch, extending a hand towards it.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he said with a smirk as Michael knelt down on one knee and glanced out of it. David gave him a light push sending him crashing out into the backstage.  
  
“What the hell, Dave?” Michael whispered as he sat upright and rubbed his sore head, sending David an annoyed glare. David chuckled and knelt down himself to gaze out the hatch. He hadn’t gone out of it in so long.  
  
He almost instantly noticed Madison standing on stage, looking as beautiful as ever. His heart tugged lightly in pain at the sight of her but he bit it back. Michael noticed David peeking out and quickly pushed his head back inside the narrow hallway.  
  
“Get back to your cave,” Michael instructed as he pointed a finger up the hallway having been entirely oblivious of David’s intent stare. David shook his head in annoyance at the man before he stood up. He began walking back to his attic as Michael shut the hatch and rubbed his head once more as he sat on the floor, cursing David quietly under his breath.

* * *

  
  
As Madison stood on stage, she gazed around the theatre thoughtfully. Her eyes paused on Luis backstage as he painted the new back drop for them. He’d informed Madison of the work he’d be doing to repaint the backdrop before opening day which slightly frustrated Madison. With him being here every day working on that thing, she’d never have a moment alone to speak with Michael, let alone David.

Yet despite his slight inconvenience Madison couldn’t help but notice she was quickly falling for the guy. His flawless looks and kind demeanor were beginning to get to her. But these new feelings caused her to question her old ones…for the shadow.  
  
She hadn’t spoken to him nor seen him since that night on the roof and it entirely worried her. What was he thinking? She wanted to know so badly. In a way she missed him and their meetings that had suddenly halted.  
  
Her eyes slowly drifted over to the other side of the backstage where Michael sat whispering inaudible words to himself. Madison’s eyes quickly narrowed in a glare at him and Michael paused as he noticed this glare.  
  
He quickly put a grin on his face, attempting to look innocent. He sent her a cheerful wave yet couldn’t seem to falter the glare on her face. Michael quickly wiped the grin from his face and slowly stood up before escaping behind the curtain to the other side of the stage where he began to pick on Luis.  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Michael had told Ian that he’d be taking him to the theatre to visit David, Ian had instantly been overjoyed at the idea. Michael knew the boy was excited about meeting David now that he knew he was his brother but then again he worried about David’s reaction. He didn’t even know if David believed him yet that Ian was his brother but after today he had a feeling it would change.  
  
Michael had Ian pack his photo album into his backpack, just for proof for David, and they set out to the theatre about an hour before rehearsals. As they were walking down the street, Michael suddenly noticed a poster stuck to one of the light poles.  
  
His eyes narrowed at the poster before he quickly walked over to it and ripped it from the light pole. On the poster was a picture of Ian. His name, Ian Cole, was printed at the top in big, bold letters while information like his height and age was displayed at the bottom.  
  
Ian walked up to Michael and glanced over his shoulder at the poster, his eyes instantly narrowing also. He quickly snatched the poster from Michael’s grip and ripped it in half, continuing to rip it up in a million pieces.  
  
“Come down there, buddy,” Michael quickly told the boy as he rested a hand on Ian’s shoulder, halting his ripping. Ian stopped, continuing to glare at the poster in shreds in his hands before he slowly allowed the pieces of the poster to fall to the ground gracefully.   
  
He instantly continued his journey to the theatre, leaving Michael behind to gawk at him in amazement. Michael was slightly shocked at his enthusiasm. He was still trying to get over the fact that Ian wasn’t upset over his kidnapping.  
  
On their way to the theatre they found at least a dozen more posters which Ian quickly ripped to shreds. Michael stood back and watched him entirely amused by the act. As they reached the theatre Ian, who had been leading them the whole way, stopped and rested his hands on the door handle. Michael could tell he was nervous.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, inside, David sat quietly at the piano slowly playing a few chords. He was still waiting for Michael to bring Ian like he’d promised. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of the whole thing. He’d figured after he’d got a good look at the boy he’d be able to tell exactly if he was related to him.   
  
David was slightly anxious and as he heard the door open he stopped his playing. Michael quietly shut the door behind him and glanced at Ian who was standing still, staring intently at David. David continued to look at the piano where his hands lay.  
  
Slowly, he turned on the piano bench to glance at Ian and found himself staring into a mirror image of himself when he was younger. He suddenly saw it. Ian’s eyes were the same exact shade of gray as his. Ian’s face structure and even his nose were built just like David’s. The only slight difference was the hair. Ian’s was slightly darker than David’s and reached to about his shoulders.  
  
Michael watched the two stare at each other for what seemed like eons. He watched David more closely trying to read his blank expression. But he couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking.  
  
Suddenly, Michael cleared his throat bringing the brothers’ attention to him. Yet he didn’t quite know what to say. “I’ve got a few things to take care of in my office,” Michael excused himself before slowly slinking away and through the door to the hall that led to his office.  
  
As the door to the hallway shut, David slowly stood, locking his eyes with Ian once more.  
  
“You’re Ian?” he asked in an emotionless tone.  
  
“Bandit,” Ian quickly corrected in the same tone. David raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Bandit?” he asked with a light chuckle, amused by the nickname. Ian only nodded. “Well I’m Shadow,” David retaliated with a hint of a grin.   
  
Ian already knew this but he nodded all the same. They continued to stare at each other for a moment before David suddenly broke the connection and began making his way down the stairs. Slowly he began walking towards Ian, looking him up and down as he did.  
  
As he reached Ian he stopped and stared at him for a second before saying, “Follow me” and motioning for Ian to follow him up the stairs. David led him up and into his room. Ian had only seen the room through the thin beam of moonlight shining through the window. But he didn’t believe it was much of anything. Though it was rather dusty.  
  
David instantly sat himself down onto his mattress, producing a small cloud of dust as he did and pulled his guitar towards him. Ian closed the door and turned to face David finding him now playing the guitar. He was slightly amazed by it. He never pictured somebody as harsh as David could produce something so beautiful.  
  
“You play?” Ian asked as he nodded towards the guitar. David slowly stopped playing his guitar and glanced up at Ian, slightly surprised that he’d chosen that topic to discuss.  
  
“A little,” he answered. Ian nodded, not at all surprised. Being a musician only farther proved that David was his brother, or at least half brother. Since Ian’s farther was a devoted musician from what he’d learned from the social workers.  
  
Ian slowly walked closer to David and sat down against the wall a few feet away from him, setting his backpack on the floor. David noticed that Ian had his backpack with him and asked, “What’s in there?”  
  
Ian glanced at the backpack. “You wanna see?” Ian asked as he glanced back at David. David looked at the backpack curiously before shrugging. Taking it as a yes, Ian pulled his photo album out his backpack and extended it to David who set his guitar aside and grabbed it.  
  
Cautiously he opened up the album, casting a quick glance at Ian as he did. His face fell blank at the first page and continued to stay that way throughout it. Ian hadn’t been lying. That was David’s father in numerous photos.   
  
Still curious, David asked, “Who are these people?”  
  
“My parents,” Ian answered. Half expecting that answer David glanced back at the photo album as he continued to indulge in it. He didn’t recognize the woman whatsoever but figured it was Ian’s mother; the woman David’s father had fallen in love with once he’d left David and his mother.   
  
There were various pictures with David’s father and the woman holding a baby who he suspected to be Ian. They looked happy to be together; like a happy family. The thought tugged at David’s heart painfully and as he turned the page, landing on the one with the photo of him and his father he felt his heart stop beating.  
  
Slowly, he ran his hand along the photo, his hand trembling slightly. Ian watched David intently, sensing his pain and instantly feeling sympathetic for the man.  
  
“What was he like?” Ian quietly asked as David continued to gaze at the picture. David’s stare was instantly wiped from the photo as he heard Ian’s voice and he looked up at him.  
  
“Who?”   
  
Ian took a deep breath and hesitated before he said, “Dad.” David completely froze at the comment. He glanced back down at the photo album contemplating on whether to deny the fact that they shared the same father or answer him truthfully.  
  
“He was amazing,” David finally admitted. He continued to stare at the photo album; the photo of him and his father in particular. “He was probably the best dad you could ever have,” he added.  
  
Ian smiled slightly as he continued to watch David. He glanced away from David and at the wall across from him, his face falling slightly. “I wish I could have known him.”  
  
David looked up at Ian as he heard his words and frowned. He suddenly felt sympathy also. At least David had known their father while Ian had met neither him nor his mother. But then again David had gone through much more torture during his teen years than Ian.  
  
“He’s everything you expect him to be. And yes, he is an astounding musician.”  
  
Ian chuckled lightly at the comment before glancing back at David. Their eyes met. Ian noticed David’s eyes; the ones just like his own. He then noticed how neither of them had quite touched the topic most needed to be discussed.   
  
David cleared his throat as the silence between them pressed on and he finally closed the photo album, handing it back to Ian. Ian cautiously took it before putting it back in his backpack.  
  
“I assume that you’ll be wanting to go back to the orphanage now, am I correct?” David asked slightly hoping that it was quite the opposite.  
  
“No,” Ian simply answered. David raised an eyebrow entirely shocked at the comment. “I hate it there. Everybody practically hates me now, since my late night visit here. And it’s basically pointless, now that I found y-” Ian stopped himself. He glanced at David nervously hoping that he didn’t know what he had been meaning to say.  
  
But David had. And it didn’t bother him. He was slowly beginning to warm up to the thought of having a little brother. Yet he didn’t know if it was quite the right reason to be keeping him from where he needed to be. He had after all begged Michael to kidnap him from the orphanage. He was suddenly beginning to realize how dumb the idea was.  
  
Suddenly, David heard voices outside the window. Rehearsal was beginning. He ignored Ian’s last comment and moved over to the window beside him. He moved the curtain aside and glanced out of it finding a majority of the cast on stage, including Madison.  
  
An idea suddenly popped into his mind as he glanced at Ian who was watching him curiously. David contemplated something in his head for a moment. He was fighting with himself. He didn’t know whether to return Ian to the orphanage now that he’d got what he needed or keep him and catch up on all the years they’d lost.  
  
David sighed as he made up his mind and glanced back at the window. “Bandit, come here for a second,” David said to the boy as he motioned for Ian to join him by the window.  
  



	23. Chapter 22

Ian slowly moved next to David in front the window and looked out. He spotted Madison on stage and his face instantly lit up. David watched her closely hoping that she would do what he expected.

Slowly, her gaze faltered as it lifted up to David’s window and her whole face froze. She had spotted Ian. David smirked at the expression before lightly waving at her. Ian was slightly confused at why David was exposing him like that but he still joined David in grinning at her.

‘What the hell is Ian doing with him?’ Madison thought as her gaze remained transfixed on the pair up in the window. As Ms. Clark called out to Madison to pitch the next line her gaze was snapped away from the two much to her dismay.

David quickly shut the curtain and swept away from the window and back to his mattress, a very pleased smirk on his face.

“Why would you do that?” Ian asked David as he turned away from the window himself and gazed at David.

“Do what?” David asked, still on a high from the completely petrified look on Madison’s face.

“Why did you let her see me? Aren’t I supposed to be on the run?” Ian answered.

David’s face fell a little before he thought of an excuse. “Just so she doesn’t get too worried about you, you know. A little harmless glance can’t hurt anybody,” David replied now trying to hide his pleased feeling.

* * *

 

Not only was Madison worried, but absolutely furious. As rehearsal ended she cast a quick glance over at Luis finding him entirely indulged into his painting. She found it   
cute the devotion he had to his art. It didn’t hurt that he was also absolutely amazing at it.

Madison walked backstage and found it quickly emptying except for Michael who stood off to the side casually sweeping the wood floor. He didn’t at first notice Madison until she grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him towards the exit.

“Madison, let me go,” he growled in a low whisper as he struggled against her hold. But she managed to get him outside and quickly shut the door behind her before turning on Michael. She pushed him up against the chain link fence that divided the alley in two and laid her dangerous glare on him. He was entirely petrified. She knew; she had to.

“What is up with Ian?” she exclaimed as she pointed a finger back at the theatre.

“What do you mean, ‘what is up with him’? I haven’t seen him for days. What happened?”

“Michael, don’t play dumb with me,” Madison growled shoving his chest and pushing him against the fence once more. His fingers clutched the fence as he stared at her entirely petrified yet still trying to put on a bewildered look. Yet he failed miserably seeing as he was a horrible actor. Though he did come up with some great ideas. One suddenly popped up into his head.

“Why should I tell you anything?” he asked her incredulously, suddenly changing his behavior. “You basically broke my best friend’s heart.”

“Because I’m his - wait,” Madison paused as she realized what Michael had said. “What?” she asked now becoming entirely confused.

“You heard me,” Michael retaliated firmly.

“Michael, I don't know of any of your best friends nor have I been in the position to break any of their hearts.”

Michael scoffed incredulously. “So what does that make David? My mortal enemy?” Michael exclaimed. Madison entirely froze.

“What?” she asked having entirely fallen speechless once more. Michael sighed in disbelief and shook his head as he glanced away from Madison.

He looked back at her. “Like you don’t even know Madison,” he told her in disbelief. She continued to stare at him trying to believe what he was insinuating.

“How did I break his heart?” she asked quietly still entirely perplexed at the idea.

“Well to start off, you didn’t break his heart. You practically annihilated it.”

Madison’s face fell at the comment as she felt her eyes begin to well with tears threatening to pour out.

“And how do you not know what you did? You purposely kissed that little idiot in front of him.”

Madison’s kind gaze instantly turned into a dangerous glare at the comment. “Don’t ever call him an idiot again,” she snarled at him firmly. He raised his eyebrows; amused at the comment. “And so what? It was a kiss, Michael. What’s so life threatening about that?”

Michael stared at her incredulously trying to understand how she didn’t get it. “You know how much David likes you Madison, why would you just kiss that *** in front of him?”

Madison uttered a low growl at Michaels insult before saying, “Like it even matters Michael. David’s just some creep who lives up in his attic and has a major obsession for me.”

“Don’t call him a creep,” Michael snapped at her suddenly taking the defensive route too.

“But that’s exactly what he is,” Madison defended shrilly.

“You’re wrong,” Michael told her fiercely, “He’s the bravest person I’ve ever met; vastly braver than you.”

Madison scoffed incredulously. “Yea. Some brave guy he is. Throwing soup cans with little messages in them. Incapable of coming down and just speaking to us himself. Not to mention the fact that he’s too afraid to take one single step outside the damn theatre.”

Michael stared at her in disbelief; entirely offended at her assumption. “If you had any idea the things he’s been through, Madison,” Michael said quietly.

“Oh yea? Did he run out of soup cans? Or did his horrible hairstyle suddenly go out of style?” Madison asked, feigning shock.

He shook his head at her incredulously. Michael pushed Madison away from him and brushed past her, heading for the door. She reached out and grabbed a hold of the blue sleeve to his uniform shirt and spun him around to face her.

He quickly yanked his arm at of her grasp and glared at her intently. “Stay away from us Madison,” Michael ordered firmly. He began walking backwards towards the door. “Maybe when you finally gain a heartbeat to that dead heart of yours, we’ll think about explaining everything to you.”

He stared at her until he reached the door and yanked it open before disappearing inside the theatre. Madison winced as the door slammed shut behind him and sighed, staring at the ground in deep thought. She leaned back against the fence and slid down it to the ground.

She hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to comprehend everything. Not only had she found out nothing about Ian but she’d apparently broken the shadow’s heart. Why did it even matter to him that she’d kissed Luis? It was just lust what he felt anyways. There’s no way he could be in love with her…right?

Luis instantly glanced over at Michael as he stormed inside the theatre. “What the hell do you want?” Michael exclaimed shrilly. He didn’t even wait for an answer as he stormed down the stage’s stairs and returned to his office where he’d stay till Madison and Luis exited the theatre. Then he could speak to David and Ian.

Madison slowly returned inside the theatre and was instantly greeted by Luis who got up and walked over to her. “Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly as he noticed the dazed look on her face. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. He tried to look in her eyes but she was too busy gazing down the aisle.

She glanced up and at the window finding the curtain completely unmoving. “No,” she answered. She looked back at him. “I’m fine.”

* * *

 

Once the two of them left a few minutes later, David and Ian walked down the stairs to a still enraged Michael.

“What’s up with you?” David asked him curiously with furrowed eyebrows as he watched Michael impatiently take a seat in the front row. David walked up the aisle to his enraged friend; Ian following close behind.

Michael glanced at David and opened his mouth, ready to explain the whole thing to him until he noticed Ian behind him. He quickly closed his mouth. “Nothing,” he assured him with a forced smile. “Just out of window cleaner. That’s all.”

David stared at him intently, not at all believing his excuse. Ian felt the same way. Michael quickly wiped the diminishing enraged feeling from his body and put a real smile on his face as he looked between the two.

“So you guys,” he began, pointing between the two of them, “brothers?”

David felt his throat grow dry as he glanced down at Ian who looked as nervous as David felt on the matter. They hadn’t quite addressed the topic yet. David took a deep breath and looked back up at Michael.

“Yes,” he answered simply. Ian glanced up at David quickly, shocked at the confession. David looked down at Ian and grinned before wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulling him into a half hug. He ruffled Ian’s hair as he said, “He’s my little brother.”

Michael and Ian grinned as Ian nudged David playfully with his shoulder and David withdrew his arm from Ian’s shoulders. Michael couldn’t help but feel happy for the united brothers. Yet his face slightly fell as he remembered his and Madison’s argument. He just hoped she hadn’t taken to it too harshly.


	24. Chapter 23

Michael continued to bring Ian back to the theatre the following days. Ian and David would sit up in his room occasionally listening to the rehearsals and talking about their past. But David made sure to exclude the harsh topics; the ones he rarely discussed with others. He mostly listened to Ian explain his life at the orphanage. It didn’t seem very enjoyable.

David winced slightly when Ian would talk about Madison. Ian still didn’t know about Madison and Luis’s exchange and probably would never find out. Yet David found it best that way.

Michael on the other hand tended to keep to himself during rehearsals just so he could watch Madison. She seemed slightly dazed since their last conversation. It wasn’t at all surprising to Michael. He just hoped she’d come to her senses soon.

One day after rehearsal as Ian and David sat on stage in the empty theatre, seeing as Michael had gone out to get them a pizza; David quietly played his guitar on the top step of the stage while Ian sat at the piano lightly running his fingers along the keys. He didn’t know how to play a single note on the instrument but that wasn’t what was important to him.

Instead he was intently listening to David as he played his guitar; enjoying the soft, calming sound. David had earlier explained to Ian how he was a writer. He’d even told Ian about writing the current musical they were performing. But Ian had yet to hear David sing any of these works.

Slowly he turned to glance at David. David had his back to him, entirely indulged into his music. Quickly contemplating whether or not to ask a certain question on his mind, Ian’s curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “Can you sing something for me?”

David slowly stopped his guitar playing as he allowed the words to circulate through his mind. He turned to look at Ian. “Sing something for you?” David asked.

“Yea,” Ian replied, slowly regretting requesting this. But David didn’t seem too offended so he pressed on. “Anything. It doesn’t matter. I just wanna hear your voice.”

David was slightly hesitant about singing for the boy. It wasn’t common that he sang for one person let alone a whole crowd. The last time he’d sung for somebody had been for Madison. And it tugged at his heart to remember this. But only one song came to mind so he slowly began to strum the chords to it. He then began to sing.

_Don’t fret my dear angel_   
_I’m here, I’m watching_   
_It’s ok to let go_   
_Don’t worry, I’ll catch you_   
_Leave every fear you feel behind_   
_And just let go_   
_I’ll be waiting for you_

He strummed the last chord and kept his gaze aimed towards the step in front of him trying not to think of the person he’d sung that song for.

Ian had been listening to the words intently; not exactly sure what they meant but having a strong feeling about who they were for. But he couldn’t help but notice David had an extraordinary voice. It was beyond anything he’d heard before.

Slowly David turned to Ian after he’d composed himself to see Ian’s reaction. He raised an eyebrow having not been fully capable of reading Ian’s blank expression. “Was it that bad?” David chuckled. He was able to be himself around Ian he found. It was quite odd. Maybe it was because David saw a part of himself in the young boy.

Ian jumped slightly at being addressed since he’d been deep in thought but he quickly shook his head. “No, man. That was good,” he admitted, grinning slightly.

“Thanks,” David smiled before he turned back around to continue his guitar playing but suddenly a question came to his mind. As a mischievous grin fell on his face he turned again to look at Ian. “Why don’t you sing something for me?” David asked with the grin still on his face.

Ian’s face fell at the question. “No I can’t sing. Trust me. I’m an actor, not a singer,” Ian defended.

“Well since I haven’t seen you do much acting how am I to know that you can’t sing as well?” David asked with the grin still evident on his face.

“You don’t know. I could have been acting when I told you you’ve got a good voice,” Ian shot back playfully. The grin was wiped from David’s face as Ian began to chuckle. David quickly stood up and set down his guitar before walking over to Ian and sitting down beside him on the piano.

He began to play a slow melody. “If you don’t want me to stand up and be the bullying big brother that I could be, you better give me what I want,” David told Ian as the grin returned to his face. Ian stared at David entirely not wanting to sing in front of him. David had a vastly better voice than Ian and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

But as he began to recognize the melody he slowly gave into the pressure and began to sing.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_   
_Mother Mary comes to me_   
_Whispering words of wisdom_   
_Let it be_   
_And in my hour of darkness_   
_She is standing right in front of me_   
_Whispering words of wisdom_   
_Let it be_

David stopped playing the piano for a moment to stare at Ian incredulously.

“And you said you couldn’t sing,” David scoffed shaking his head in disbelief at the boy. Ian couldn’t help but grin as David began to play the piano again and sang.

_Let it be, let it be_   
_Let it be, let it be_   
_Whispering words of wisdom_   
_Let it be_

Suddenly, they heard somebody clearing their throat by the theatre’s doors. David immediately stopped his piano playing as he and Ian glanced at the door. It was only Michael holding what appeared to be a large pizza box in his hands.

A grin fell on his face. “Are you guys planning on forming a band behind my back?” he asked playfully before he noticed David’s frozen expression. Ian chuckled as David quickly got up from the piano and returned to the top step with his guitar.

“Just some brotherly bonding I suppose,” Ian called back his face falling as he noticed David return to his old self. Michael noticed it also but didn’t fret on it. David was a fragile guy and he opened up to few people. Michael wasn’t offended that he wasn’t able to fully be that way with Michael.

“Anybody want some pizza?” Michael called to them with a grin as he began walking up the aisle to serve them their food.


	25. Chapter 24

Madison stood on stage as the scene before her was being performed just waiting to pitch her line. She stared vacantly out into the theatre still entirely dazed since Michael and hers last conversation.

She looked up at the shadow’s window finding the curtain unmoving like it had been for the last few days. What was he thinking right now? Madison direly wanted to know. Had she really broken his heart or was this just an act so she’d get off their tale about the whole Ian thing?

Or had they stolen Ian just to get on Madison’s nerves? Then again he looked pretty happy for having been “stolen”. She couldn’t get his and the shadow’s grin wiped from her mind. What was up with that?

Having stood next to each other like that, Madison couldn’t help but notice that they looked vastly alike. Was Ian turning into another shadow? Madison clenched her jaw at the thought. David better not be filling Ian’s head with all his nonsense and make him into the strange, dark creep that he was.

* * *

 

As rehearsal ended Madison suddenly felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her backstage.

Having curiously been gazing out of the curtain at that very moment, David’s whole body froze as he noticed Luis pull Madison backstage. He quickly debated with himself whether to spy on them. He’d grown to find that it was none of his business, since Madison had suddenly forgotten entirely about him but he couldn’t stop himself from being worried about her.

“Stay here,” he firmly instructed Ian as he swept out of the room through the closet in the corner. Ian stared curiously after him. He couldn’t help but be suspicious about this behavior. Just what exactly was David running to?

Ian was dying to know. Then again he thought just like David and knew that it was none of his business. But being David’s brother, Ian slowly crept after David making sure to keep a safe distance.

Luis pushed Madison against the wall in the dark corner and hungrily pressed his lips against hers. Madison’s eyes widened at the act before she slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck responding to the kiss with just the same passion. It seemed to wipe her previous thoughts about the shadow clear from her mind.

Luis finally pulled his lips away from Madison’s lips and pressed his forehead against hers panting slightly from their prolonged kiss.

“It’s been way too long since I’ve done that,” Luis whispered to her, his hot breath against her lips sending shivers down her spine. She smiled at him and lifted a hand to gently caress his face. He grinned before pulling himself fully away from her and digging in his paint spattered jean’s pocket for something.

David finally made it down the narrow hallway and looked through the two eyeholes at the end. He couldn’t see anybody back there and quietly cursed to himself. He cast a quick glance over at the hatch. The only way he’d be able to see them is if he got a few feet away from them.

David quickly debated with himself before forgetting about his promise to Michael and sweeping out of the hatch.

Ian had been watching David cautiously just from down the hall and as he saw this act he quickly jogged the rest of the length of the hall and knelt down before the hatch.

David noticed the two of them in the dark confinements of the corner, barely inches away from each other much to David’s dismay and David quickly hid behind the curtain to spy on them.

“I got you something,” Luis said to Madison as he pulled something out of his pocket but kept it wrapped tightly in his fist. David was close enough to slightly hear them and at Luis’s words he uttered a low growl. This couldn’t be good.

Luis continued to hide the object tightly in his fist as he grinned down at Madison.

“Well what is it?” she asked him with a grin as she playfully slapped his arm. He retaliated away from her, rubbing his arm with his free hand as he pretended to be in pain.

“I was getting to that,” he told her as he returned to his close proximity and grinned down at her.

* * *

 

Just then Michael came out of the hallway leading to his office and paused as he noticed the theatre was empty.

‘That’s weird,’ Michael thought to himself. David and Ian usually dominated the theatre once everybody had left. So Michael went up to David’s attic to find out the source of the problem.

* * *

 

Luis finally opened his fist and held out his hand so Madison could see the object on his palm. Madison instantly froze as she noticed the silver band gently placed on his palm. It was polished to perfection with a vine of roses flawlessly carved around the outside.

“Madison,” he began as he grabbed her right hand with his.

* * *

 

Michael froze as he noticed David’s attic entirely empty.

“What in the world?” he muttered to himself as he hastily glanced around the room. He froze as he noticed the door to the closet in the corner open. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Michael quickly swept from the room and down the spiral staircase. As he made it to the end he noticed Ian quietly knelt in front of the secret hatch peeking out through a small crack.

“What are you doing?” Michael exclaimed in a low whisper as he knelt down on one knee beside Ian. He glanced around them finding David nowhere to be found. “And where’s David?”

Ian glanced at Michael, slightly frightened at being caught yet unsure if he should inform Michael of what David was doing. But as Michael stare turned into a questioning glare Ian pointed a finger out of the open hatch.

Michael glanced at the hatch a quick sense of horror sweeping through him. ‘He better not doing anything risky,’ Michael thought to himself before he quickly bent down to peek out of the hatch. He froze as he noticed David spying on Luis and Madison. He allowed a low growl to escape his lips.

* * *

 

Luis looked deeply into Madison’s eyes as he placed the tip of Madison’s ring finger on the opening to the ring. “Madison,” he said again, looking at her seriously now. “Will you be my girlfriend?”


	26. Chapter 25

Madison and David both froze at the question. Luis kept his hold on her hand just waiting to slip the ring on her finger.

Madison hesitated. “Umm…” she began as she glanced away from Luis for a moment, which was a bad idea. Her eyes suddenly locked with David’s. He narrowed his eyes at her, not exactly sure where his newfound anger had come from.

His stare installed instant fear in Madison but it also made her remember Michael’s previous words. “ _You didn’t break his heart. You practically annihilated it_.” She hesitated once more before she looked back at Luis and into his eyes. They were so kind and welcoming. Unlike the deadly glare awaiting her just over his shoulder.

Madison had no idea how to answer his question. The only thing stopping her from saying yes was David. But then again how did she even know if what Michael had said was true? David didn’t look heartbroken at the moment. He looked angry, possibly jealous but there was no pain in his eyes.

And plus, why should she give David what he wants? He hadn’t done anything recently that told her she should give up the opportunity for a relationship with a great guy just to be with him; a cold hearted creep.

She glanced back at David quickly and was once more welcomed by his dangerous glare. But she didn’t let it intimidate her. Instead a half smirk rose on her lips and her eyes narrowed at David before she looked back at Luis.

“I’d love to be your girlfriend, Luis,” she told him quietly with a smile. A grin instantly fell on his face as he finally slipped the ring on her finger and quickly kissed her once more.

“No!” David loudly growled from behind them. He froze as soon as the words left his mouth, immediately realizing his mistake.

Luis quickly broke away from Madison and spun around to face David and Michael, who had just made his way out of the hatch. The two friends froze as Luis laid his stare on them. Luis jumped as he recognized David.

“You,” he uttered in a low growl as he narrowed his eyes at David.

“Run,” Michael whispered as David quickly spun around and pelted towards the theatre’s doors.

“Get back here!” Luis yelled as he ran after David. David burst through the theatre doors and stopped as snowflakes began to fall on him. He covered his ears as all the sounds of the outside world penetrated his ears and groaned painfully. But as Luis burst through the theatre doors himself, David composed himself and began pelting down the crowded sidewalk. Luis followed close behind.

“Stop!” Luis yelled through the thickening crowd but David ignored him and continued to sprint down the street.

* * *

 

The crowd eventually distanced David and Luis and once David had made sure Luis could no longer see him, he slipped down a dark alley and instantly collapsed against the cold, brick wall.

He hid his face in his hands and began to sob as the snow above continued to fall on him. He was sure that by now Luis was long gone but that wasn’t what was affecting him. Not only was he out in the outside world, the place he swore he’d never go again, but she’d actually said yes to Luis.

She was officially his; and officially out of David’s grasp. He covered his head with his hands as he continued to sob and as he slowly began to calm down he took a deep breath and glanced beside him and out of the dark alley.

The street was still crowded with people rushing to get home and individuals finishing up some afternoon shopping. That’s exactly why David stayed inside. There were too many people in this city. Too many people who didn’t get him and too many people to get on his nerves.

He was a fragile being and people just didn’t get it. Nobody seemed to.

* * *

 

“Luis, no!” Madison yelled after him as she watched him chase David out of the theatre. She stared after them in horror as the doors slammed shut.

A few feet away from her Michael stood staring at the door just in the same manner. At the moment he was more fearful than angry. He’d deal with David when he got back; if he even made it back.

Michael glanced at Madison just as she was looking at him and she hastily looked away. He could tell she was quickly regretting her decision to date Luis.

Suddenly, they heard the secret hatch slam against the wall and they both jumped as they turned to watch Ian storm out of it. Madison froze as she noticed Ian and Michael quickly rushed forward as he tried to usher Ian back into hiding but Ian quickly brushed past him.

He stormed up to Madison and gave her a firm push sending her stumbling back a few steps.

“What the hell's wrong with you?” Ian exclaimed as he stared at her incredulously. Madison stuttered as she glanced between Ian and Michael unsure of whether to be thankful that Ian looked in a good condition or shocked at his behavior.

“What the hell were you thinking? Going out with that idiot?” Ian continued as he motioned a hand towards the doors. Madison instantly got over the fact that Ian, who had been gone for a few weeks now, was suddenly in front of her and narrowed her eyes sternly at the boy.

“Don’t talk like that, Ian,” she firmly instructed the boy. Ian scoffed incredulously.

“Ian,” Michael murmured kindly as he took a step forward and rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder but Ian quickly shook it off. Michael took a step away from the boy slightly shocked at his outraged behavior.

“Luis is a no good, lousy, boring guy. Why would you even consider dating him?” Ian continued in a loud tone.

“Ian, first of all. It’s not of your business. And second of all. Where have you been? We’ve all been worried sick about you,” Madison began as she took a few steps closer to him but he quickly stepped backwards away from her nearly running into Michael. He continued to glare at her, his nostrils flaring in anger.

Madison was entirely shocked at his behavior. Her eyes were full of worry as she bore into his rage filled eyes.

“I just can’t believe you, Madison,” Ian suddenly said, his voice lowering slightly as he shook his head in disbelief at her. Madison was heartbroken as pain suddenly filled Ian’s eyes and she attempted to step forward and embrace him but he quickly retaliated out of her grasp.

Michael allowed Ian to stare at her for a few more moments; he was hoping Ian would somehow get the message out to her but as Ian remained silent Michael grabbed him by his shoulders and began pulling him back towards the hatch.

“You broke David’s heart, Madison,” Ian called out to her as Michael continued to pull him away. “You broke it,” Ian repeated his voice lowering slightly as he realized the pain his brother was probably in right now.

Michael pulled Ian back into the narrow hallway and shut the hatch just as Luis burst through the theatre doors once more. Madison jumped in surprise having been fully indulged into what Ian was saying and glanced over at Luis.

“Is he here?” Luis asked her firmly, his face stiff with hidden rage. Madison began to tremble lightly as she shook her head, attempting to hold back the tears that wanted to be shed. Luis growled loudly as he turned around and slammed his fist against the door.

“I was so close,” Luis said to himself as he kept his fist on the door attempting to overcome his rage. Slowly he turned to face Madison finding her in the fragile state that Ian had left her in.

“I’m sorry,” Luis quickly apologized as he noticed the fearful look on her face. He swept up the aisle to her and quickly pulled her into a tight hug. “I usually don’t get this angry,” he began as he continued to hold her tight, “But there’s something about that guy that just doesn’t seem right.”

He slowly released her and gripped onto her arms as he attempted to look into her eyes. But she was looking away from him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. I know this place doesn’t seem safe anymore,” Luis told her as he motioned for her to go and grab her backpack. She obliged and grabbed it, reluctantly sending a quick glance at the hatch well hidden by the wooden wall.

She held a hand to her mouth as she attempted to muffle back a sob.

“It’s ok,” Luis murmured, still thinking that she was affected by the sudden outburst of David. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and guided her out of the theatre.

* * *

 

Ian and Michael went up into the attic as Madison and Luis left. They waited there patiently just hoping that David would come back. But as an hour flew by and David didn’t return Michael finally gave up being patient and stood.

“Come on Ian. Let me take you home. Then I gotta go look for David.”

“No,” Ian rebelled as Michael turned to exit the attic. Michael paused and turned back around to face him. There was determination in Ian’s eyes.

“Come on. It’s late and I know you’ve gotta be tired. Plus, you don’t want to see David right now. It may not be pretty.”

“I’m his brother, Mike,” Ian pressed on as he stood also. “I wanna be there for him.”

Michael looked into the boys eyes for a moment and sighed as he slowly gave in to Ian’s demand.

“Fine. But there’s no guarantee that we’ll even find him.” And it was indeed a big possibility but a grave fear of Michael’s. David tended to have these little stages of depression throughout the time that he and Michael lived together.

He’d be gone for numerous hours of time. And each time he was gone Michael would have to go out and look for him. Michael never got weary of it since David was such a great friend to him. But he’d always be worried about his friend.

The streets were now vacant since the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. The ground was dusted with snow and the air was bitter cold. Michael knew David didn’t have a coat on him and worried that he may have become too cold.

They searched each street and each alley; all of them coming up empty. Yet just as they were giving up hope, Michael heard a strained cough just across the street in a dark alley. He noticed a huddled figure sitting on the ground and quickly jogged across the street to it, Ian following close behind.

The figure was indeed David who was still sitting in the same position he’d been in since he’d found the alley. David was entirely ignoring the cold seeing as his mind was on other things but Michael could tell his was rather pale.

Michael instantly took off his leather jacket as he knelt down beside the shivering David and handed it to him. David simply stared at the jacket before looking away, declining the offer.

“Dave, take it,” Michael firmly ordered his friend as he continued to hold it out for him. David glanced back at the jacket before his eyes suddenly rested on Ian standing quietly behind Michael. Ian was staring at him calmly which seemed odd to David. He thought he’d be slightly frightened by his appearance but that didn’t seem at all the case.

David finally accepted the jacket and measly put it on before Michael grabbed a hold of one of his arms and Ian quickly grabbed the other as they pulled David off of the damp ground.

Michael wrapped a supportive arm around David’s shoulders as he began leading David back home. Home being Michael’s loft. Ian walked quietly behind the two, his heart tugging painfully as he watched David quietly shuffle along the sidewalk as he stared vacantly at the ground.

David didn’t object to being taken back to Michael’s loft. It was much better than spending another night in the theatre. He didn’t even know if he’d last another day in there.

Michael’s loft reminded David vastly of the old one they had together. As they entered the loft Ian quickly motioned for David to sit down on his couch. “You can have this for the night,” Ian told him as he threw the blanket he used each night to David which he quickly caught.

Ian, who wasn’t at all tired, retreated over to the kitchen where he grabbed a soda and sat down at the table to mull over the day’s events. Michael stood still as he stared at David quietly sitting on the couch.

David glanced up at him and noticed not only the worry but the slight disbelief in his friend’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, man,” David apologized referring to the fact that he’d broken his promise to Michael to not to expose himself like that again. Michael frowned at his friend before he sighed and looked away from him.

“It’s alright,” he told him before he glanced over at Ian staring intently at his soda can. “Sleep well,” Michael said as he glanced back at David. He looked at him for a moment longer before he retreated to his room to sleep.

Ian finished his soda before throwing the can in the trash and walking over to sit in the recliner next to the couch. He watched David who was now lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

“You alright?” Ian asked him. David glanced over at his brother before nodding.

“Yea, I’m fine.”

To Ian, he seemed slightly more composed then earlier. He may be fine but he wasn’t alright and that’s what infuriated Ian. He just wished he could knock some sense into Madison and make her dump that loser…and get with David.


	27. Chapter 26

The next day Michael went to work leaving Ian behind to tend to David. David barely got any sleep that night and had mostly stared at the ceiling. At one point he’d gotten up and covered Ian with the blanket he’d been given, seeing as Ian didn’t have one of his own, and went out on the fire escape to get some fresh air.

David had gotten over the initial shock of being in the outside world and had come to enjoy the fresh air. The cramped, dusty air of the theatre hadn’t been at all pleasant. David was also growing to find that maybe life in the theatre wasn’t the life for him. That maybe he should give it up and permanently move in with Michael.

Yet even though Madison had entirely given up on David he still direly cared about her. He’d never stop loving her and to him she was one of the things that made him happy in life. On the other hand, hanging out with Ian was vastly enjoyable to David.

They’d become more of best friends than anything and David found himself talking to Ian about things he hadn’t even told Michael.

The opening day of David’s musical was nearing; two weeks away to be exact. David had ultimately given up on getting Madison the part yet had the strong urge to go back to the theatre and give them one more warning; something to finally knock some sense into them.

Yet he hadn’t been back to the theatre for a few days now. Michael had brought him his guitar and some of the other necessities he’d had in the attic but left David’s dusty mattress in the old room. If David ever chose to move back in there, he wanted it to remain there.

* * *

 

One day, after rehearsal Luis approached Michael about the event a few days back involving David.

“And you’re sure you know nothing of this man?” Luis asked him after Michael had denied the accusation.

“Yes. I’m positive. I was actually trying to get him out of the theatre,” Michael lied though thoroughly convincing Luis. Luis sighed in frustration and glanced around the theatre.

“It’s just,” he began as he glanced back at Michael, “I’m starting to suspect that maybe this is the guy behind all of the sabotaging.” Michael froze at the comment. This couldn’t be happening.

“I’ve only seen him here that one time. And trust me, I stay here pretty late. I would have seen him if he’d been here any other time,” Michael lied. Luis’s face fell slightly at the comment before he nodded and gave Michael a firm pat on the shoulder.

“If you see him, make sure to tell me,” Luis had told Michael before he walked off.

“Sure,” Michael replied as he watched Luis walk off. Michael felt suddenly aggravated towards David. This is exactly why he’d wanted him to keep himself hidden. So suspicions like these wouldn’t arise. But then again he supposed David would never come back to the theatre, right?

Madison on the other hand was still mulling over the other day. She couldn’t get it from her mind. And even though she was dating one of the most perfect guys she could ever have she didn’t feel satisfied. It was as if a part of her was missing.

She found herself walking down the sidewalk one day after rehearsal; no exact destination in her mind. ‘I have to get this from my mind’ she thought in frustration to herself. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Her concentration had been slacking lately and she knew Ms. Clark had begun to notice. She had to do something.

She suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant as she noticed somebody familiar inside of it. Michael. He was slouching in the booth just by the window cupping what appeared to be a mug of coffee in his hands. He hadn’t noticed her yet seeing as he was staring intently into his coffee.

Madison hesitated as she thought about continuing on down the road. But maybe that’s exactly what she needed to clear her mind; a talk with Michael. Then again she knew he was probably angry at her. But by the look on his face he looked worn and sad. Madison wasn’t used to seeing that expression on him.

Before she knew what she was doing she was walking into the restaurant. A bell above her chimed, signaling her entrance but Michael still didn’t look up. She motioned to the greeter with a hand that she’d be sitting with Michael before turning to walk towards him. She hesitated once more. She was entirely anxious about speaking to him but finally convinced herself and took a deep breath before walking over to his booth.

“Hey,” she said quietly as she slid into the seat across from him.

* * *

  
David and Ian were sitting back at the loft at that very moment simply relaxing and watching TV. But Ian was beginning to get weary of doing this almost every day. Michael hadn’t come home yet and it was usually when he did that the fun began. But for the past few days Michael had been coming home later than usual which seemed slightly suspicious to Ian.

Ian glanced out the window finding it surprisingly clear outside. The sun was shining and there were very few clouds in the sky.

Ian glanced back at David finding him watching TV quietly. The channel was currently on Animal Planet and David seemed entirely indulged into it. But that didn’t stop Ian from asking his question.

“Do you wanna go do something?” Ian asked. It took a moment for David to actually comprehend the question since he was entirely indulged into the TV before he looked at Ian. He cocked an eyebrow.

“What did you have in mind?”

Ian shrugged. Just then both of their stomach’s rumbled. They both laughed as David glanced back at the TV. “Let’s go eat,” Ian suggested hopefully.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly the richest guy in town,” David reminded him. As Ian remained silent at the comment David looked over at him finding a mischievous grin on his face. David slowly began to understand what Ian was getting at.

“You really are my brother, huh?” David chuckled as he looked away from Ian once more.

“So is that a yes?” Ian asked hopefully. David chuckled again before looking back at Ian. David saw the hopefulness burning in Ian’s eyes before he hung his head in defeat and laughed.

“Let’s go,” he finally gave in as he stood and put on his boots over by the door. Ian grinned in triumph as he followed his brother out.


	28. Chapter 27

Michael quickly looked up at Madison as she slid into the seat across from him and put a grin on his face as he tried to mask his weariness.

“Well if it isn’t Madison,” Michael grinned as Madison sent him a quiet smile. His sudden forwardness was slightly suspicious to her. She’d supposed he would have treated her rather coldly. But that wasn’t at all what he was doing.

“Did I look just that appealing from outside the window?” he asked jokingly causing Madison to chuckle nervously. When she didn’t answer him he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. There had to be something wrong with her.

“How’s work been going?” she asked him as she noticed a curious expression fall on his face. She suddenly regretted coming inside. Michael sensed the anxiety in her tone and continued to gaze at her curiously.

“It’s been going,” he answered, his eyebrows still knitted together. Madison nodded and as the same curious expression remained on his face she looked away from him not being able to take it anymore. He noticed her nervousness press on and narrowed his eyes as he attempted to understand it.

Was it possible…no. She couldn’t be second guessing her relationship with Luis, could she? Michael decided to find out for himself. “How’s Luis?” Michael asked trying not to let a grin fall on his face. He saw her tense up slightly at the question before she glanced back at him.

“Fine,” she answered. He nodded as he grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip. After Madison had informed the waiter that she wouldn’t be getting anything and the waiter walked off, Madison’s and Michael’s eyes suddenly locked. As their stare continued Michael cocked an eyebrow curiously.

Madison finally gave into his curiosity as she sighed and hid her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Michael finding him now watching her intently. “Michael, I don’t know what to do,” she admitted in a haste tone.

He raised his eyebrows; slightly taken aback at her sudden change of behavior. “About what?” Michael asked even though he had had a strong feeling he knew just what.

“This whole…thing,” she answered. Michael furrowed his eyebrows once more and she sighed in frustration. “Is it true?” Madison began as she stared into Michael’s eyes. “Did I really hurt the shad-… David?”

Michael frowned as he leaned back in his seat suddenly becoming uncomfortable at the topic. But maybe this is what he had to do to knock some sense into Madison. Explain everything to her. Michael sighed as he mulled the question over in his head before saying, “Yes.”

Madison had been expecting that answer but it affected her all the same. She glanced out the window beside her having become overcome with grief at the truth.

“But look, Madison you gotta understand,” Michael began as he attempted to explain things to her. “David, he’s,” Michael paused as he tried to think of the right words. “David’s gone through a lot of things throughout his life. And they’ve molded him into a sort of…fragile being.”

“You keep telling me he’s gone through all these horrible things. What exactly has the guy gone through?” Madison exclaimed in a low whisper. Michael stared into her eyes for a moment before shaking his head and glancing away from her and out the window, entirely unsure if he should tell her the truth.

Madison rested her hand on his on top of the table and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Please, tell me,” Madison said quietly. He sighed as he pulled his hand from underneath hers.

“It’s a long story,” he told her.

“I’ve got time,” she assured him as she glanced outside at the sun which was a few hours away from setting. He frowned once more but decided to give into her demand anyways.

“It all started when David was about ten…”

* * *

  
David and Ian walked down the crowded street together, David trying his very hardest to dodge all of the individuals passing them.

“Where exactly did you have in mind?” David asked him as they continued down the street.

Ian shrugged as he glanced at each shop they passed. “Seeing as we’re not going to pay anyways, I don’t see how it matters.”

David nudged him playfully with his elbow and Ian chuckled, retaliating away from the blow.

* * *

  
“David’s father and mother had been hitting a rough patch in their relationship,” Michael went on. “Finally David’s mother just couldn’t stand it anymore and she kicked him out.

“But you’ve gotta understand, David and his father were really close. He’d taught David everything he knew about music. He’d been there for David when he needed him. He was the kind of father any kid would want.”

“David took it pretty badly. He and his father communicated for a little while through phone calls, but all of a sudden they stopped. David got over it, until his mother met Mark. The two of them dated for a little while before they got married.”

“That’s what really sent him over the edge,” Michael continued. He paused as he looked up at Madison trying to read her reaction to the story. She seemed interested, so Michael went on.

“Ever wonder why David’s got his hair grown out so long?” Michael asked her.

“Yes. A lot actually,” Madison admitted with a light chuckle.

“Well it’s because of Mark,” Michael admitted. “When David turned eighteen he sort of went into the rebel stage. You know the stay-out-late, break-curfew, do- everything-you-can-to-upset-your-parents stage?”

Madison chuckled once more and nodded.

“Well Mark didn’t settle well with this. He was the sort of harsh punishment kind of guy and he’d…well he’d abuse David sometimes.”

Madison’s face fell at this and Michael noticed it and nodded. “The two of them never did seem to get along. But one night when David found Mark out in the alley just by their apartment getting…intimate with another woman besides his mother…David completely went over the edge.”

Michael paused as he glanced down at the table trying to remember the facts. “David and Mark began to fight. Mark finally pulled out his knife and he…well, he entirely slashed the side of David’s face.”

Madison’s eyes widened and Michael’s face washed over with grief as he remembered the scene David had vividly recited to him. “Somehow David got a hold of Mark’s knife and he managed to…”

He paused once more and glanced up at Madison, finding her face completely overcome with shock.


	29. Chapter 28

“How about there?” Ian suggested as he pointed to a hot dog stand just across the intersection.

David grinned before saying, “Sure,” and the two of them crossed the intersection to the hot dog stand. David waited patiently as Ian placed his order and glanced across the street at a pristine restaurant.

He was able to make out his reflection from the glare of the setting sun in the window and noticed that he didn’t look half bad for the state he’d been in for the past few days. He could use a haircut and possibly a shave but overall he looked pretty good.

As Ian finished his order and David stepped up to place his order David froze as he noticed a cop car sitting in the intersection they just crossed. The two cops inside of the car were discussing something to themselves as they looked at Ian.

David’s whole body was swept over with horror as he recognized Ian’s “Missing” poster in one of their hands.

* * *

  
Michael was cut off short as he recognized a familiar pair of people just across the street. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to glance past the bright sun and at the two people and froze as he finally recognized them.

“No,” he whispered in horror. He glanced at Madison who was watching him curiously before he got up to leave.

“I have to go,” he told her as he set a five dollar bill on the table. Her face quickly swept over with disappointment and as Michael began heading towards the exit she grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his jacket, wanting him to stay and explain. But he just couldn’t.

“Madison, please,” he begged, sudden urgency rising in his eyes. She slowly let him go and he instantly swept from the restaurant. Madison glanced out the window at him and tensed up as she noticed the two individuals he was heading towards.

Before she could even become heartbroken at the site of David her eyes laid on the cop car feet away from them. This couldn’t end well.

* * *

  
“Run,” David quickly yelled at Ian as he began pelting down the street himself. Ian’s eyes widened as he noticed the cop car himself and quickly dropped the hot dog he’d just been given and raced after David. One of the cops hastily got out of the car to chase after them on foot while the other stayed it in, trying to make his way through the traffic.

Michael paused as he noticed David and Ian begin pelting down the sidewalk, a cop close on their tail. Michael hesitated before he began chasing after them himself.

Ian and David found the sidewalk too crowded with people and moved onto the traffic-filled road as they maneuvered through all the parked cars. Many of them honked their horns at the two, yelling incoherent curses of displeasure.

Fortunately for them the cop was rather pudgy but he still was able to keep close to them. David glanced down at Ian as they ran finding his face full of fear. David felt the same exact way and as he looked back in front of him he noticed the traffic was beginning to move more steadily now.

He motioned for Ian to get back on the sidewalk and they did. David glanced over his shoulder finding the cop noticing their sudden change in path and quickly changed his also. David cursed and glanced back in front of himself once more.

As the two of them skidded around the corner David found himself tripping over his boots as he fell hard to the ground. He yelled as he felt his ankle twist painfully and was able to open his eyes finding Ian had stopped to check on him.

“Run,” David yelled waving a hand for Ian to keep going. Ian hesitated as he glanced in the area they’d just come from finding the cop now rounding the corner also. Ian hesitated once more as he glanced down at David but reluctantly obliged and began pelting down the sidewalk.

The cop quickly ran passed David entirely ignoring him and continued to chase after Ian. David attempted to trip the pudgy cop but found his ankle in too much pain to do so.

He groaned loudly as another shock of pain ran through his leg and he quickly kicked his boot off of his swelling ankle.

Just then, Michael managed to round the corner and stopped as he noticed his friend sitting on the ground.

“Are you ok mate?” he quickly asked David as he rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

“I’m fine,” David winced as he readjusted his leg. “But Ian isn’t.”

At his words Michael glanced up and down the sidewalk in the direction he supposed the cop had chased Ian. He froze as he noticed the cop now battling with Ian, struggling to get a hold of him.

David slowly noticed this also and yelled, “No!” as he attempted to get up but the pain in his leg was too strong. Michael placed a firm hand on David’s shoulder forcing him to stay on the ground.

The two of them watched in horror as the cop finally managed to grab Ian’s arms and pull them behind his back just as the other cop pulled up in his car.

“Let him go,” David yelled loudly as he struggled to stand up once more but just like before he was sent crashing back down to the ground. Michael watched the cops put Ian in the car and drive off as David slammed his fist into the concrete, a sob escaping his lips.

Not only had the love of his life been taken away from him, but now his brother, too.


	30. Chapter 29

The cops brought Ian back to the orphanage where he was instantly shoved into Martha’s office. He lazily slouched in one of the chairs staring angrily at Martha’s desk as she paced impatiently in front of it.

Ian wasn’t saying a word to her, no matter what she did. She finally stopped her pacing and leaned closer to Ian putting each of her hands on either side of his chair’s arms. She looked deep into his eyes trying to pry something out of him. He stared right back into hers with utmost hate.

“Ian, please. Just talk to me. Why did you run away?” Martha asked, her tone kind but patient.

“Mind your own business,” he snapped at her causing her to jump back with fright at the outburst. She stared intently at the boy before finally walking away from him and taking a seat behind her desk. She folded her hands atop her desk and watched Ian for a few moments as he continued to be stubborn and glare intently at her desk.

“Ian, all I want from you is one simple explanation. Just so we can fix the problem so you don’t want to run away again.”

“Let me go then,” Ian told her firmly as he finally glanced up to meet her eyes.

Martha furrowed her eyebrows. “Let you go?” she asked slightly confused at the demand.

“Yea. I can be dependant. I can get a job as an actor at one of the nearby theatres and rent out an apartment. It will work out perfectly.”

“Ian, you are only fourteen-”

“But I’ll be fifteen in a month!” Ian quickly defended. “More like a few weeks actually.”

Martha frowned at the boy. He just didn’t seem to get it. “The law says that I am not allowed to release you until you are eighteen-”

“Screw the law,” Ian quickly cut her off as sudden rage overtook him once more.

“Ian!” Martha exclaimed entirely shocked by his language. “You know you are not allowed to use that kind of language in here.”

“It’s not like it matters. I’ll be out of here again before you know it,” Ian said stubbornly.

“Unless you get adopted Ian, I am afraid there’s no way of you escaping anymore. We’ve recently installed bars on the windows to stop anybody from entering or exiting them.”

“What the hell?” Ian exclaimed in disbelief as he sat up in his chair, staring at the woman incredulously. She sent him a warning look. Ian clenched his jaw before he slouched in his chair once more and looked away from Martha and out the window.

As she watched Ian glare angrily away from her she realized just how much Ian had changed. He used to be such a kind helpful boy but since he’d run away something drastically had happened to his behavior.

Martha didn’t want his behavior to rub off on the other kids.

“Ian, I’m afraid there’s only one other thing I’m going to be able to do with you,” she said sadly, drawing Ian’s attention back to her. “I’m going to have to send you to a foster home.”

* * *

  
David sat quietly at home, his gauze-wrapped ankle resting atop the coffee table in front of him and a guitar on his lap as he vacantly played it. It had been two days since Ian had been captured by the cops. Two torturous days for David. He thought he could take not having Madison anymore, but losing his brother? It was almost too much.

David’s ankle throbbed uncomfortably but he ignored it. It appeared to be broken but nothing drastic. Even though Michael had insisted on taking David to the hospital, David had refused. A building stocked full of nagging people with no consideration for your needs? David couldn’t stand a minute in there. He had never liked hospitals anyways.

Michael was already at work having only gone after David had insisted he was alright. He knew Michael was too good of a friend to him. He supposed it could just have been an act to make up for the stunt he’d pulled a few years back but then again Michael wouldn’t have been able to pull it off for that long.

David paused his guitar playing as he noticed Ian’s photo album sprawled out on the coffee table just inches away from David’s foot. David quietly set down his guitar and reached out to grab the album. The poor boy didn’t even have any of the stuff he’d brought to the loft. And David knew there was no way they could give it to him without it making them look suspicious.

David vacantly scanned through the album just trying to find something to occupy his time. Watching TV was no longer of interest to him; not without Ian beside him to make it enjoyable.

David sighed as he gave up looking through the album and tossed it back on the table. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it.

The next day before Michael went to work, David made sure to hand him Ian’s stuff. “Give this to Madison and tell her to give it to Ian,” David instructed Michael as Michael immediately took the items from David. Michael promised him he would and went to work.

Michael waited intently as rehearsal came to an end to hand Madison Ian’s stuff but he was halted as he noticed Luis suddenly walk through the doors; an unfamiliar older man at his side.

* * *

 

Madison paused on stage as she noticed them also. Everybody seemed to freeze.

“Ah, Madison,” Theo called out to her with a smile as he and Luis walked up the aisle. She smiled kindly at him before glancing at Luis who had a grin on his face. “It’s so nice to see you again,” he added as he and Luis paused just in front of the stage. Madison smiled once more at him.

Theo glanced sideways at his son before grinning and looking back at Madison. “My son here has just informed me that you two are an item?” Theo said curiously.

“Dad,” Luis said in a firm tone as he nudged Theo in the side with his elbow.

“Oh yes, that’s right. That’s not why I’m here,” Theo told himself as he remembered the true reason he was there. Madison blushed on stage having become embarrassed by the announcement of her and Luis being together. She hadn’t told any of the cast members yet and they all stared at her curiously wondering if it was true.

“Luis here has also told me, more or so reminded me, that you have some rather extraordinary talent. Is this true?”

“Well, I mean…” Madison began, entirely humbled by the comment.

“She is absolutely amazing father,” Luis told Theo as he looked at Madison causing her to blush once more.

“Well then why don’t we see some of this talent?” Theo asked her. He didn’t wait for a response as he took a seat in the front row, Luis following close behind. Michael watched curiously as he clutched Ian’s backpack in his hand and as he realized this might take a while, he took a seat a few rows back from Luis and Theo.

Madison stuttered on stage, the idea of performing in front of the owner of the theatre seeming entirely frightening to her.

“Well go on, show us what you got,” Theo pressed on with a comforting smile. Madison glanced at Luis finding him gazing back at her with a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath before her eyes suddenly laid on Michael in the audience. She froze slightly.

Just the mere sight of him made her remember the whole David situation. She felt her heart tug painfully as she remembered the event. She closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself. She also tried to think of a song; something quick just to give them a preview. But only one song came to mind. The words were slightly hazy to her but she thought if she really thought about them she could pull it off.

She took another deep breath before she began to sing.

_Don’t fret my dear angel_   
_I’m here, I’m watching_   
_It’s ok to let go_   
_Don’t worry, I’ll catch you_   
_Leave every fear you feel behind_   
_And just let go_   
_I’ll be waiting for you_

As soon as Madison finished singing she closed her eyes and was instantly welcomed by a burst of clapping from both Theo and Luis. She opened her eyes to find them both on their feet; a look of pure amazement on Theo’s face while Luis looked entirely proud of her.

Michael couldn’t help himself and clapped also. Madison did have a truly beautiful voice. He didn’t blame David for falling in love with her.

“That was astounding,” Theo complimented her causing her to blush. Madison tried to feed off of the compliment to take her mind off of the writer of that song.

“Is that part of the musical?” Theo asked curiously as he glanced at Ms. Clark who had been watching from the side.

“No,” Madison quickly informed him. She was slightly shocked at her own outburst. Theo glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow curiously. “But it was composed by the same man who wrote the musical.”

Theo continued to become more curious as Madison continued to feed him more information. “And who would that be?” he asked.

Madison hesitated as she glanced over at Michael who was still sitting a few rows into the crowd. He watched her intently for a moment before nodding at her, giving her permission to answer the question.

“His name’s David. David…” Madison trailed off as she realized she didn’t know his last name and quickly glanced at Michael for support. She saw him mouth the word that looked similar to cook and she said, “Cook?” Michael gave her a nod. “Yes, Cook. David Cook.”

Theo stared at her for a few moments before smiling and applauding once more. Luis slowly joined in having been slightly surprised at the knowledge Madison had on the musical’s composer.

“And is it true what Luis tells me?” Theo asked curiously. “You do not have the lead role?”

The whole cast seemed to fidget uncomfortably at the comment - especially Victoria, who became stock still.

“No,” Madison answered entirely fearful of the reaction. As Theo opened his mouth to respond, Ms. Clark quickly defended.

“That’s only because I don’t believe Madison is fully ready for the role yet. She’s a young girl after all. It may be years before she’s ready for the lead role.”

“Age doesn’t matter,” Theo told Ms. Clark as he looked back at Madison. “This girl is amazing.” Madison blushed again and glanced down at her feet shyly. Theo grinned at her reaction before looking back at Ms. Clark.

“I believe a slight casting change is in order,” Theo told her, or more or so ordered her. Madison instantly glanced up at Theo in surprise and Ms. Clark’s face fell blank at the order.

“But Mr. Smith, sir. Its two weeks before opening day. She’d have to learn the whole script over again and the choreography-”

“I’m sure we could help her, Ms. Clark,” Freddy cut her off with a fake smile on his face. Of course he was only saying that to get on Ms. Clark’s nerves and to also please the shadow, who they hadn’t heard from for a little while now.

Ms. Clark instantly looked over at Freddy, sending a glare at him.

“Then I believe it’s all settled,” Theo announced as he clapped his hands together in a finalizing manner. He looked up at Madison and grinned. “Congratulations and I can’t wait to see you on opening night.”

He sent her one more smile before he turned and headed for the theatre’s doors. It took the cast a few moments to overcome the initial shock of the whole thing. The shadow had been fighting for this same thing to happen for well over year now. And Theo had just waltzed in here and done it in about five minutes.

The whole cast was brought to their senses as Ms. Clark yelled; “You may all leave now. Oh, and Victoria.” Victoria quickly turned her attention to Ms. Clark. “Learn Becca’s part. Consider it officially your new role.”

Ms. Clark quickly swept past them all and out the theatre’s back exit leaving a few of them in shock. They slowly recovered and began dispersing as Luis slowly made his way up the stage’s stairs.

He held out his hands as he grinned at her. “Well? Do you love me or what?” he asked her with a light chuckle before he rushed forward and embraced her in a hug. She chuckled lightly as she slowly realized Luis had done this. That it hadn’t been fully based on her talent that she’d gotten the part.

Luis finally released her and looked down at her with a smile. A slight frown fell on his face as he noticed the not entirely overwhelmed look on her face. “Isn’t this the part that you wanted?” he asked her curiously. “I thought you wanted it.”

“No, I absolutely love it,” she lied as she put a convincing smile on her face. Luis grinned before he leaned closer to her and pressed a kiss on her lips.

“Only for you, my love,” he whispered against her lips sending shivers down her spine. He slowly pulled away from her and grinned once more. “Want to go out to a late lunch to celebrate? It’s on me.”

Madison smiled at him before nodding. She told him she just had to go and get her backpack and he nodded as he walked out of the theatre to wait for her outside.

Madison paused as she noticed Michael suddenly stand from the audience and begin to clap. Michael slowly made his way towards her and walked up the steps to the stage as he finally stopped his clapping.

“Congratulations,” he told her with a forced smile, his tone slightly stiff. He didn’t even wait for her to thank him as he continued to stare into her eyes and pull off the backpack slung over his shoulder.

“David wanted me to tell you to give this to Ian,” Michael informed her as he dropped the backpack into Madison’s hand. She caught it and continued to stare into Michael’s eyes noticing a slight hurt in them.

“Goodbye Madison,” he told her as he stared into her eyes for a moment longer. He turned and walked from the theatre sending Madison’s heart pummeling even deeper into her stomach.


	31. Chapter 30

Madison returned to the orphanage that night, slightly dazed as she carried both hers and Ian’s backpacks on her shoulders. She’d had to make up a dumb excuse as to why she had two of them yet she seemed to have convinced Luis.

She glanced up the steps knowing that she’d have to go up them and return Ian’s backpack to him. It was around dinnertime in the orphanage and she’d been informed as of lately Ian had stopped coming to meals even though she knew he snuck food from the kitchen behind others’ backs.

Madison sighed before she deposited her backpack in her room and walked up the stairs to Ian’s. She hadn’t spoken to him since he’d been returned to the orphanage and she was slightly fearful as to how he would react.

She lightly knocked on the door earning her a complete silence on the other side, but she knew he was in there. Slowly she cracked the door open and found Ian lying on his bed as he stared vacantly up at his ceiling with a hand rested lazily on his stomach.

Madison cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway and Ian sighed in frustration before he sat up to gaze at the individual who had ruined his relaxation. He froze as he noticed it was Madison.

“Hey,” she said to him lightly with a smile before he quickly returned to his lying down position and ignoring her. Madison frowned at the boy but shut the door and walked over to his bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and extended the backpack out to him, lightly placing it on the edge of Ian’s bed.

Ian glanced at the backpack and his eyebrows suddenly knitted in confusion. “How did you get this?” Ian asked her in confusion.

“Michael gave it to me,” she told him and his face fell. She had a feeling he’d hoped she would have said something about David but then again she couldn’t bring herself to talk about him at the moment.

Madison continued to watch Ian for a moment entirely heartbroken at his sudden stubborn behavior. She missed the old Ian; her old friend.

“How have you been?” she asked him as she didn’t make a move to leave.

“Horrible,” Ian answered sharply. He repositioned himself so he could look about her. “How about you?”

Madison frowned at his answer and watched as he returned to staring at the ceiling.

“Ian, what is going on with you?” she asked him, unable to stay away from the topic much longer. Ian quickly set his incredulous stare on her.

“What is going on with me?” he asked in his same incredulous manner as he sat up and leaned his back against the metal backboard of his bed. “I should be asking you the same thing.”

Madison frowned. “I mean…what happened to make you change, Ian? You used to be so kind…so caring…”

“Again, I should be asking you the same thing,” he answered sharply.

“Ian, can you please drop it-”

“No,” he quickly cut her off. “You come in here, accusing me of being all different when you’ve done the same exact thing. Two weeks ago you would have never agreed to go out with that loser Luis and now…” Ian trailed off. He couldn’t even bring himself to admit it.

“I’ve always liked Luis,” Madison shot back defensively.

“Really?” Ian asked as he feigned shock. “Have you always ‘liked’ the shadow?”

Madison’s patient stare quickly turned into a dangerous glare. “Don’t bring him into this conversation.”

“He has every right to be in this conversation,” Ian exclaimed shrilly as he was overcome with sudden rage. “After all, he’s my brother!”

Both Ian and Madison froze at his last comment and Ian hesitated as he tried to cover up for himself.

“B-brother?” Madison stuttered as horror overtook her. Ian noticed her horror and quickly dug through his mind for some kind of lie.

“I mean like a brother. David’s like a brother to me.”

“That’s not what you said, Ian,” Madison quickly reminded him sternly. Ian glanced away from her, inwardly kicking himself for allowing himself to admit that. Ian finally sighed and looked back at Madison.

“Alright, so he’s my bother! What’s so wrong with that?” Ian exclaimed as he finally gave into her stern stare. But Madison’s face fell at this.

“Why do you say that?” she asked him her face remaining stiff with shock. She didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t. Ian stared at her for a moment as he recognized the doubt in her eyes before he sighed in frustration and dug through his newly returned backpack on his bed before he pulled out his photo album.

He walked over to Madison and sat down beside her on the bed and opened the photo album. He quickly flipped through the pages before he settled on the one with David as he young child.

He pointed at it and said, “There.” Madison leaned closer to the photo to get a better look at it. The boy in it looked vastly like a slightly younger version of Ian. But then again she knew Ian had never met his father who she knew was the other man in the picture.

“So? It’s a picture of a boy and a man. What’s so special about that?”

“Who does the boy look like?” Ian asked her as he intently watched her gaze at the picture. Her eyes narrowed as she looked closer at the picture and they suddenly widened as she finally recognized the boy.

“Is that really…him?” she asked in horror as her eyes remained widened in shock.

“Yep,” Ian replied as he continued to watch her gaze at the photo.

“But,” Madison stuttered as she glanced up at Ian sounding slightly hysterical. “How can this be…?”

“We’ve got the same father,” Ian told her. Madison suddenly remembered the fact that Michael had told her about David the other day. David’s father had left him at a young age. It was then that she realized it was entirely plausible that the two were brothers; or at least half brothers.

She looked up at Ian and into his eyes suddenly noticing for the first time that they were just like the shadow’s. It hurt her slightly to gaze into them and quickly broke the stare as she looked away from him. Her gaze was met by the photo and her heart tugged painfully again as she realized who the boy truly was.

“That’s where I’ve been all this time. With David,” Ian admitted as he realized it was okay to tell her. She was trustworthy enough not to tell any of the other ‘mothers’.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” she asked him as she finally brought herself to gaze up at him once more.

“I only found out a few weeks ago myself. And plus, would you really have believed us if we would have told you?” Ian asked her truthfully.

She sighed before shaking her head no. Ian frowned as he watched the mixture of emotions flash through her eyes before he snapped the book shut.

“And before you go and get the wrong idea, Michael nor David kidnapped me,” Ian assured her as he rested a hand on her shoulder, “they simply, invited me back to their place I suppose you could say.” This didn’t seem to assure Madison like Ian hoped and he sighed as he tried to find more words to settle her worries.

“The two of them were nothing but kind to me while I was with them,” Ian went on. “Especially David,” Ian added. Madison glanced up at Ian, slightly shocked at the truth. “He was the big brother I’d always wanted. And Madison,” Ian began as he looked deep into her eyes. “He really, truly does love you.”

This didn’t at all comfort Madison and if it was possible it broke her heart even more. Ian finally removed his hand from her shoulder and got up, returning to his bed and putting his photo album back in his backpack.

Madison slowly got up from the bed and began shuffling towards the door as she thought over what Ian had just told her.

“I’ll see you later Madison,” Ian called after her as she gave him a wave and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Why did she suddenly feel like she’d made the wrong decision?


	32. Chapter 31

Michael wearily stepped through the door to his loft that night as he returned home.

“Hey,” David called to him as he stopped his writing and glanced over his shoulder at Michael.

“Hey,” Michael said back with a forced smile as David returned to his writing. He had to tell David. He just had to. He needed to know about Madison.

“Umm…Dave?” Michael began as he walked over to David and took a seat in the recliner beside him. David looked up from his writing and raised an eyebrow curiously. David noticed the anxiousness in Michael’s eyes and his face quickly fell.

“Did Madison refuse to give Ian his things?” David asked in disappointment but as he noticed Michael no longer had Ian things he returned to his curious expression.

“No. She took them,” Michael replied as he tried to think of how he was going to explain this to David. He didn’t quite know how David would react. He seemed slightly more composed over the last few days and Michael just hoped this wouldn’t ruin it.

“Do you know somebody but the name of Smith?” Michael asked.

“The owner of the theatre you mean?” David asked.

“I suppose,” Michael answered, not entirely sure if that was true. “Well he and his…son, I’m going to guess…came into the theatre today and they asked Madison to audition for them and Dave,” Michael paused as he looked into David’s still curious eyes knowing that that gaze was quickly about to change. “They gave her the part,” Michael finally finished.

David furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Michael sighed as he looked away from David and ruffled his hair nervously. As he looked back at David he uttered in a quiet voice, “They gave her the lead role, Dave.”

David’s whole body froze at this. Michael’s eyes shot down to the floor as he heard the pen fall from David’s hand and onto the floor. David leaned back against the couch as he covered his face with his hands and growled loudly.

Michael’s eyes suddenly flashed to David’s still injured ankle propped up on the table. He direly hoped David wouldn’t farther injure it by getting angry over this.

David uncovered his face and glanced sideways as he took deep calming breaths.

“How do you feel, Dave?” Michael asked him in a concerned tone as he couldn’t read the intent look on David’s face. David took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I don’t know,” David replied as he looked over at Michael. “I don’t know whether to be mad or sad or angry,” David growled as he slammed his fist angrily into the couch. “I don’t know what to feel anymore, Mike,” David added as he leaned back against the couch once more and laid his head against the top of the couch, shutting his eyes.

“I know, mate,” Michael told him in an understanding tone. Michael hadn’t quite expected David to react like this but then again he figured it was better than him getting overly depressed or entirely angry.

David sighed and lifted his head to look at Michael. “I guess I should just try and be happy…happy that she got the part and all.”

“Yea,” Michael agreed as David hung his head back and shut his eyes once more. “You need anything before I go to bed?” Michael asked David as he began to calm down.

“Nah. Just go to bed and stop being such a great friend,” David told him a slight grin falling on his face. 

* * *

  
Over the next few days Madison rehearsed the lead role during practice. It didn’t feel quite right seeing how she actually got the role. It left a bitter taste in her mouth to know that she hadn’t gotten it the right way. Luis had used the fact that he was Theo’s son to get Madison the part; and she absolutely hated it.

The cast suddenly seemed aggravated by her even though they were supposed to be helping her. They did just that but not without sending her their watchful glares. Even Ms. Clark seemed displeased with her. Victoria was the only one who didn’t seem to hate Madison which was odd since it was Victoria who Madison had taken the lead role from.

Martha had informed Ian that he’d be sent to a foster home in about two weeks; the day after opening day at the theatre Ian noticed. He suspected that was so Madison could be with him on that day to send him her support and to say her goodbyes. But Ian didn’t quite see it as a goodbye. He knew he’d be gone from that dreaded foster home in the blink of an eye and back to Michael and David’s loft.

* * *

 

It was now five days before opening day and as Michael got ready for work and walked out of his room to leave, he paused as he noticed David sitting wide awake with all of his things packed up around him.

He quickly stood as he noticed Michael enter the room and clutched onto an old crutch he found in one of Michael’s closets for support.

“I forgot I even had that thing,” Michael mused as he noticed the crutch.

“Well obviously. Or else I might have been able to do something for myself for a change,” David shot back and Michael grinned at him. David had gotten over whatever he felt towards Madison suddenly getting the role he’d been fighting so long for her to get and seemed to be in a good mood.

“So where are we going?” Michael asked as he once again noticed David’s packed things.

“The theatre,” David told him before he bent down and grabbed a hold of his guitar case which ultimately had all his belongings in it.

“The theatre?” Michael asked slightly shocked at the answer. “Dave, what do you expect to do there?”

“I think I’m gonna move back,” David told him. “You know, just to watch over my musical for the last few days of preparation. Then I’m gonna go out and try to do something with my life. Move on maybe.”

Michael grinned oddly pleased with his friend’s decision. “You know, I could always watch over the rehearsals for you,” Michael told him as he quickly grabbed David’s guitar case from his grasp much to David’s disapproval.

As David reluctantly allowed him to grab the guitar case from him he sent Michael a look of disbelief. “Like I could actually trust you with such an honor,” David joked with a grin before Michael nudged him playfully and they began heading out.

It took them a little longer to get there since David was injured and all but once they arrived they noticed that somebody had put in big black letters on the theatres A-wing, ‘Composing a Heartbeat’.

Michael grinned and looked sideways at his friend who was gazing up at the awning with slight awe. It was new to see his work advertised like that. Michael grinned once more and nudged David playfully in the side.

“Come on, let’s get you inside, superstar, before anybody sees you,” Michael joked as he began heading towards the theatre doors.

He helped David up the stairs but much to Michael’s shock David was able to get up them fine by himself. His ankle was healing rather quickly which was entirely good. David settled down on his mattress as rehearsal began and crawled over to the window just to get a quick glimpse of the new star of the show.

And indeed he did. Madison stood on stage in her prime looking absolutely beautiful. Surprisingly to David he wasn’t hurt by looking at her but instead he felt something else. Pride. He was suddenly proud that he’d gotten this far and that the love of his life was where she should be. In the lead position.

Madison was shocked as she saw the curtain moving up in the shadow’s room. She knew it could have just been a coincidence but then again she hoped it wasn’t. The idea of David actually watching her filled her with the excitement she remembered feeling only weeks ago.

* * *

 

Rehearsal ended like it always did and Madison didn’t have to worry about walking home with Luis anymore. He had since finished painting the backdrop and was currently occupied with speaking to his father’s business friends much to his dismay.

Madison lingered on stage as everybody else began leaving the theatre and she paused as she noticed Michael walk out of the door leading to the hallway. He stopped also as their eyes locked and a mischievous grin fell on his face before he cast a quick glance up at David’s room. He looked back at Madison and gave her a quick nod in goodbye before leaving the theatre.

Madison stared after him in confusion before she heard somebody stumble behind her and curse. She quickly spun around to find David slowly standing up with what appeared to   
be a crutch under his arm. He froze as he finally regained his composure and their eyes locked.

Madison’s heart filled with sudden glee as a slight smirk fell on David’s face.

“It’s been too long, my fragile angel,” he told her before he slowly began limping towards her. As he got a few feet away from her he suddenly tripped but she quickly rushed forward and caught him. She helped him back up and blushed as she noticed their close proximity. David sneered and reluctantly took a step back not wanting to get too close to her seeing as she was no longer of availability to him. But he was slightly surprised as he noticed Madison’s face fall at the act.

“I suppose congratulations are in order?” he asked as he extended a hand for her to shake. She stared at his hand in slight shock. This didn’t seem very shadow-like. The act seemed more…human. Cautiously Madison accepted the handshake and as their hands met a sort of electricity shot through each of their hands.

The touch raised old feelings in David; feelings that David had been trying to forget while for Madison it simply sharpened her current ones. Their handshake lingered for a moment before David slowly pulled away. He was quickly becoming suspicious of Madison’s behavior.

“So how does it feel?” he asked her as he glanced around the theatre. He looked back at her. “How does it feel to finally get the part you deserve?”

“It feels horrible,” Madison admitted as she glanced down at her feet in shame. The gauze wrapped around David right foot suddenly caught her attention. It made her wonder why he was injured so.

“Horrible?” David asked, seeming surprised by the answer. “I thought that’s what you wanted…”

“No, that’s what you wanted,” Madison corrected him. His face fell as he realized the direction she was going in but she quickly corrected herself. “And I wanted it along with you,” she added. “But I just didn’t get it the way I wanted to.”

David frowned. “You still wanted to get it by yourself, didn’t you?” he asked in a disheartened tone.

“No,” she told him. “I wanted you to get me that part.”

David’s face suddenly fell blank. “But you always told me you didn’t want me to-”

“I lied,” she admitted. “I entirely appreciated all the work you put in for me, David.”

He winced as she said his name but his name coming from her lips sounded so sweet to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I don’t understand Madison,” David began as he looked into her eyes. She sighed and looked down at her feet once more.

“Me neither,” she answered. She looked back up at him and into his eyes. Her gaze slowly faltered as they fell on his bangs. They suddenly reminded her of their story and why they shielded David’s face.

Slowly she extended a hand up to David’s face and began caressing it. He closed his eyes at her touch and carefully she began lifting up his bangs. He winced as he realized what she was doing but he didn’t draw back from her touch. Instead he allowed her to sweep his bangs behind his ear.

He kept his eyes shut tight, entirely afraid to open them and find the horrified look that was always on people’s faces when they saw the scar. But as he opened his eyes that’s not at all what he was met with.

Instead he was met with care and concern. There was no horror in Madison’s eyes whatsoever. She moved her hand and ran her fingers along his scar. David sighed as her warm fingertips grazed across the cold, smooth skin of the scar. He was just waiting for her to run away from him. But she didn’t.

David watched her closely as she finally withdrew her hand from his face and their eyes locked once more.

“What are you thinking Madison?” he asked her as their stare continued. She looked into his eyes a moment longer before allowing her gaze to fall onto his lips.

“I’m thinking,” Madison began as she returned her stare to his eyes, “that I want to kiss you.” She quickly grabbed the front of David’s black t-shirt before pushing him up against the wall and pressing her lips firmly to his. David’s crutch instantly fell from under David’s arm and clanked to the floor loudly.

David was utterly shocked at the act. His eyes remained wide with shock before he slowly gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer responding to her kiss with just the same passion.

But as he realized just how wrong it was he quickly pulled away from Madison and pushed her away, staring at her incredulously.


	33. Chapter 32

Madison stumbled backwards a few steps as David pushed her away. She stared at him and into his disbelieving eyes. What had she done wrong? She couldn’t understand it.

A million thoughts were flying through David’s head at the moment. He knew the entire thing was wrong. Flat out wrong. Madison had promised herself to Luis. And she still wore the ring that displayed it. She loved Luis, not him.

But then again she’d been the one who had kissed him. Did that mean she loved David more?

Madison stuttered as she felt a sob threaten to escape her lips and she opened her mouth to apologize before David held up a hand to stop her. He stared at her for a few minutes as he regained his breath and found his eyes falling down to her lips.

“David…I-I’m so sorry…” Madison began but David cut her off once more.

“Don’t be,” he told her in a firm tone. Slowly his expression faltered as the corner of his mouth lifted up into a grin. “I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life,” he murmured to her before he rushed towards her as quickly as his injured ankle would allow him and cupped her face in his hands as he pushed her against the wall behind her and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Madison found herself grinning in relief against David’s lips as she happily responded to the kiss. She rested her hands on the top of David’s belt as David brought his body closer to hers closing the small gap in between them.

David pulled his lips away from hers for a moment to allow them to breathe as he rested his forehead against hers. David’s hot breath against Madison’s lips was nearly enough to drive her over the edge but she bit her bottom lip to hide it.

She ran her thumb along his jaw line as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and he grinned down at her.

“David I…I think I love you,” Madison murmured quietly to him. She felt him freeze up against her before a pleased grin fell on his face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

“I think I love you too, Madison,” he murmured against her skin. Madison quickly cupped his face in her hands as she brought it back to hers and kissed him once more. They stumbled backwards a few steps as David wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

He suddenly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her and began painfully making his way down the stage’s stairs.

“I can walk if you want,” she whispered against his lips as she pulled away to tell him this.

“No,” he quickly told her. “I’m going to take care of you,” he finished before he covered her mouth with his once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they bumped into the attic’s door.

David quickly reached behind Madison and swung open the door, beginning to carefully make his way up the steps not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Madison noticed the pain he was in and pulled away from him as she removed herself from his grasp.

She saw the disappointed look on his face as she pulled away from him and grinned as she grabbed his hands, beginning to guide him up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top step David quickly returned to their close proximity and pushed her into his room making sure to shut that door behind him.

He pushed her up against the nearest wall as he picked her up once more and wrapped her legs around his waist. He softly began placing kisses along her neck as his fingertips played with the bottom of her shirt.

She pulled away from David as she allowed him to lift her shirt up and over her head. He quickly threw the shirt in a heap across the room before returning his attention to her neck. Madison suddenly broke away from him and unwrapped her legs from around his waist as she began fidgeting with David’s own shirt.

She quickly got it off of him and it joined hers in a heap on the floor before Madison gently pushed David against the wall across from them beginning to softly kiss his chest. He allowed his head to fall back against the wall as he closed his eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin.

But as she began to run her hands over David’s chest he felt something rather unpleasant. He stopped Madison and grabbed a hold of her right hand and held it up for them both to look at. It was Luis’s ring. David couldn’t go any farther with Madison with that ring on her finger.

Madison glared intently at the ring before she ripped it off of her finger and flung it over her shoulder. It landed with a loud thud as it rolled into the dark confinements of one of the corners before Madison pressed her lips against David’s once more convincing him for the moment that she was in love with him, not Luis.

Madison continued to kiss David as she began unbuckling his belt before working on the buttons of his jeans. David loved her sudden forwardness. He never expected this sort of thing out of Madison.

Madison quickly undid the button to David’s pants before they fell to the ground and around his ankles. David wrapped his arms around Madison’s waist once more as he carefully began guiding her towards his mattress attempting to maneuver not only with his sore ankle but with his pants still around his ankles.

They plopped down onto his mattress and Madison seemed to have somehow gotten on top of him. She grinned as she maneuvered down his body, stopping at his feet. She quickly removed the one boot keeping David’s pants from fall off of his ankles and threw the boot behind her before she did the same with his pants. She kicked off her own shoes before returning her attention to David.

David was now only in his boxers sprawled out on the mattress which was beginning to become uncomfortable because of his evident excitement. As David made a move to sit up and kiss Madison, Madison placed a finger on his lips and murmured for him to be quiet.

“ _I’m_ gonna take care of _you_ ,” she mocked seductively into his ear before she straddled him and pinned his arms above his head on the mattress. She bent down and began kissing his lips before she moved down to his jaw, then his neck.

He bit his bottom lip as she moved down to his chest once more. She kissed around the bleeding heart tattoo on his chest before moving to his stomach and placing one last kiss just above his boxers.

David squirmed uncomfortably. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He quickly flipped her over so that he was on top of her and undid the button to her jeans. He slipped them off and threw them with his jeans before he crawled back up her body, trailing kisses along her stomach as he did.

He met her mouth with his and kissed it hungrily. He bit her bottom lip seductively as he reached underneath her and undid the clasp to her bra. The article of clothing quickly found itself on the floor also.

David sat up as he straddled her, ignoring the quick shock of pain that shot through his leg as he foot brushed the floor and looked down at Madison just taking in her appearance. She was absolutely beautiful at that moment. Her hair gently cascaded across her shoulders, her cheeks were rosy and flushed and her lips were red and swollen. David had never loved her more than he did at that moment.

She blushed as she began to become embarrassed of David staring at her and he quickly bent down to whisper words of reassurance in her ear. She grinned seductively at him as he pulled the old sheet he covered himself with at night over their bodies. The attic could get cold at night and David wasn’t sure if the warmth from his body was enough for her.

He glanced into her eyes and noticed slight nervousness flash through them. 'It's her first time,' he realized suddenly, and smiled reassuringly. Slowly he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “I’ll be gentle.”

The two of them made love that night until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. It was almost perfection; or at least that’s what David thought.


	34. Chapter 33

David lied awake that night having only been able to get two hours of sleep before his eyes flew open again, refusing to shut. Madison was still asleep, her head and her hand rested lightly on David’s chest.

He gently traced his finger over her hand as he watched her sleep, a ray of moonlight shining through the window above them and onto her flawless skin. She looked absolutely beautiful in the light but then again; when did she not look beautiful?

He gently caressed the side of her face as he intently watched her sleep and numerous thoughts began to flood his mind again.

Madison had just basically broken her promise to Luis and with David none the least. David didn’t even want to think about what Luis would do if he found out. He was already angry at David for being in the theatre those two times. He knew Luis would have the cops there in a heartbeat if he found out about him and Madison.

Yet David found he truly loved Madison, more than he thought his heart could take it. These factors only seemed to pull Madison farther away and it was affecting David’s heart painfully.

As the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon Madison stirred as her eyes fluttered open. She was instantly met by David’s kind smile and her eyes widened before the previous nights events flooded back into her mind. She smiled back at him and nuzzled her face into his bare chest as he set his chin on top of her head.

“What time is it?” Madison asked as a yawn escaped her lips. David shivered as Madison released the breath across his chest and tried to focus on her question.

“I supposed it’s about seven,” David guessed by the rising sun. Madison’s face froze in horror.

Madison cursed as she quickly got up and reached for her clothes scattered around them. David sat up also, wincing as his ankle screamed in pain. He watched her for a moment as she began putting on her clothes before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Madison sighed in frustration as she searched for a missing sock finally finding it deep within David’s pants which were still in a heap on the floor.

“If you haven’t noticed I live at the same place I work, David,” Madison began as she hastily put the sock on. She then slipped on her sneaker. “And if they think I’m out all night partying…or whatever they’re thinking…I could get fired.”

“Now who could fire someone as beautiful as you?” David said to her with a cocky grin. She couldn’t help but grin herself as she slipped on her last article of clothing, her other sneaker, and glanced around the room for anything missing. She couldn’t find anything.

As she made a move to leave, David grabbed her wrist from still on his mattress and pulled her back on top of him. He didn’t know how much longer he’d get to have these kinds of moments with her and he wanted to milk them for all they were worth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat sideways on top of him and grinned as their eyes locked. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away slightly, keeping his face inches from hers.

“I,” David began but stuttered as he found himself straining to say the next two words. ‘Come on, David,’ he thought impatiently to himself, ‘you love this girl, so prove it to her.’ “I love you,” David finally managed to say earning him a blush from Madison and a shy smile.

She gently caressed the side of his face before whispering back to him, “I love you too.” He forced a grin on his face to mask his sudden shock at himself as he finally let Madison out of his grasp. She swept from the room and in an instant was gone, shutting the door quietly behind her.

David stared in horror at the wall across from him. What had just happened? Had he just doubted his love for Madison? He blinked his eyes firmly as he attempted to clear the thought from his mind. But it was true. It had actually happened.

David rubbed his face wearily with his hand, feeling awfully confused, when he heard the theatre’s doors suddenly open below him.

“Shoot,” he cursed quietly to himself as he scrambled to get some clothes on. He managed to pull on some jeans just as Michael opened the door. Michael paused as he noticed David’s state of dress and the other articles of clothing that were on the floor…and not on David.

“Have a fun night,” Michael began as he glanced around and as he noticed David was the only being in there he continued, “by yourself?”

David ignored his question as grabbed his black t-shirt from off the ground and quickly put it on as he realized just how cold it was.

“Seriously mate, what happened?” Michael asked curiously as he noticed David’s lack of humor at the moment. David sighed as he glanced up at Michael contemplating whether to explain things to him. But then again last night’s events weren’t something he wanted to describe to anybody. They were special to David.

“Just…nothing. Ok?” David told him as she stared into Michael’s eyes. Michael reluctantly nodded as he watched his friend lean back against the wall behind him, propping his foot with the sore ankle on top of the other.

“Alright, if you say so,” Michael finally said as he watched his friend. Just what had caused him to have a sudden change of behavior? “Do you need me to rewrap your ankle?” Michael asked him as glanced down at David’s injured ankle. David glanced down at it also before shaking his head.

“Nah, I got it.”

Michael frowned before he nodded and said goodbye to his friend. He shut the door and stood there staring at David’s door intently. Michael did see David approaching Madison last night. Maybe it was because of her that David seemed so dazed. But what exactly had she done?

A glimmer over in the corner of the attic caught David’s attention. He limped over to it and bent down; picking up the ring Madison had tossed the previous night. That was odd. She’d just entirely forgotten about it. After Luis had given it to her out of pure care and compassion, she’d ignored it.

The old David would have taken the ring and simply thrown it out the window but the new David turned it around as the glanced at it. The ring was rather nice, in pristine condition David noticed. David tossed it up in the air before lightly catching it in his hand. He thought about throwing it out the window, just for his own amusement but instead he slipped the ring into his back pocket for later use.


	35. Chapter 34

The next three days passed uneventfully. Madison would go to rehearsal and attempt to master the role she’d just recently been given. Fortunately, her earlier sessions with David meant she had been able to master her lines easily.

David. Her mind had been glued to him ever since their night together. It scared her because ever since then she’d seem to forget that Luis existed let alone that they were supposed to be dating. But Madison felt gravely bad about lying to Luis. She still hadn’t told him what she did with David and didn’t plan on it.

Yet the fact that she had suddenly misplaced Luis’s ring didn’t benefit the fact either. Once he’d noticed that it had been missing she’d quickly lied telling him that she was waiting for the big night to wear it; during opening night. She just hoped she could find it by then.

* * *

 

David had the ring in safe keeping. He always had the ring close to him and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. It just felt right. A part of David wanted to give Madison back the ring but the other part of him wanted to keep it and destroy it.

Giving Madison back the ring would mean he was giving her back to Luis. And that their night together had meant nothing. Yet even though it had been absolutely enjoyable David didn’t seemed as fulfilled as he’d hoped about finally admitting his feelings for Madison and getting intimate for her. It was as if there was a gaping hole in his heart and Madison was only making it bigger.

Yet on the other hand if he kept the ring he could possibly ruin Madison’s chances with a great guy. A guy who could give her vastly more than David ever could.

This thought was troubling.

* * *

 

As Madison went home that day she noticed Martha just down the hall in her office with the door open. She was bustling about with some papers and as she noticed Madison walk in a kind smile fell on her face. She motioned a hand signaling for Madison to walk down the hall to her office.

Madison obliged and stepped inside as Martha set a stack of papers into a file folder.

“Have you spoken to Ian and all about the move?” Martha asked her as she stopped bustling with the papers and looked at Madison intently. Madison had entirely forgotten about Ian being placed in a foster home.

“No actually,” she reluctantly admitted. It was common for the ‘mothers’ who were appointed to certain children who were being placed in foster homes to speak to the kids about it and assure them it will be alright. After all, they’re moving in with an entirely new family.

Madison didn’t want to think about it actually. She was going to miss Ian direly. “I’ll go do that,” she assured Martha as she swept from the room and up the stairs to Ian’s room. Surprisingly it was empty; except for Ian who seemed to spend all of his time in there these days.

Ian seemed down which wasn’t surprising. He’d fallen slightly depressed ever since he’d been told that he’d be moving. But as the date got closer and the news finally set in Ian began to take it harshly.

Madison knew Ian had a slight hope that Michael or David would come and save him. But she didn’t notice either of them making a move to do so. Neither of them was in a position to adopt Ian and since his latest escape Ian had been kept a watchful eye on so there was no chance of them kidnapping him again.

Madison felt her heart break as she noticed the pain in Ian’s eyes and quietly took a seat on the bed beside Ian’s and watched him for a few moments as he stared vacantly in front of him. She knew there was no use in discussing the move with him.

She’d always thought that talking to the kids about it only plummeted them farther into depression. Instead she thought. She thought about how she’d probably never see Ian after this. He only had a few more days in the orphanage and he’d be spending it like this; sitting around with nothing to do.

She knew Ian couldn’t spend his last days here depressed and bored. Madison fought with herself inside as an idea popped into her mind. She knew it was entirely risky and could put her in a position to get fired but the constant pain in Ian’s eyes seemed to diminish Madison’s fear.

Madison sighed before she closed her eyes briefly and opened them to look at Ian. “Ian,” she began as she slowly brought his attention to her. “How would you like to come to opening night on Friday?”


	36. Chapter 35

Opening night suddenly fell upon them all and the morning of was hectic as the set crew put up the different props for the set behind the curtain now hiding the stage. The tech crew was working in the room beside David’s attic as they put the finishing touches on the lights and music part of the performance. While a majority of the cast stood backstage practicing their lines thoroughly. But David had yet to spot Madison.

He planned to have a word later with her. Just before the show.

* * *

 

As Madison arrived she quickly ushered Ian, who she’d helped sneak out of the orphanage, into the back exit and he instantly pulled the hood to his jacket off of his head as they entered the warm confinements of the theatre. Madison brushed off the few melting snowflakes still clinging to her and glanced at Ian who was gazing around the backstage as memories overtook him.

As to not make the cast suddenly suspicious of the boy’s presence Madison motioned to David’s secret hatch just feet away from them. Nobody was currently in the area of the backstage they were in much to Madison’s relief and she knew it was safe for Ian to escape up to the attic.

Ian slowly obliged as he realized what Madison was instructing him to do. Ian had hoped that he’d have the chance to see David but now that the opportunity was finally on him he became suddenly anxious.

He climbed through the narrow hole as Madison kicked the hatch shut behind him and reluctantly joined her cast farther backstage. Ian stood and brushed the dust off of his jeans before he cautiously began making his way down the hallway. He climbed the spiral staircase and as he lightly pushed the closet’s door open and stepped into the room he found David sitting on his mattress, twirling something in between his fingers.

He hastily pocketed the object as he heard somebody enter and quickly stood to face the being. As he recognized Ian he was overcome in shock.

“Ian?” he managed to croak out in disbelief. Ian suddenly found a confidence from within him and extended his arms out as a grin fell on his face.

“Miss me big bro?” Ian asked with a grin. He took a few steps closer to David and David quickly embraced him in a hug.

“How-how did you get here?” David stuttered as he released Ian and continued to stare down at him in disbelief.

“Madison,” Ian replied. “I don’t know what overcame her but…” Ian paused as he glanced away from David for a moment. “She suddenly seemed to understand me,” Ian continued as he looked back at David. David tried to ignore the fact that Ian had brought up Madison and nodded his head.

“It’s just good to have you back, man,” David said as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him into a half hug.

David motioned for Ian to take a seat on the only place available for him to sit, the wooden floor, while David sat down on his mattress. The two of them talked for a while as the theatre began to fill with an audience.

David explained to him everything that had happened while Ian had been back at the orphanage, making sure to leave out his and Madison’s night together. As he told Ian of his injured ankle Ian couldn’t help but chuckle earning himself a quick glare from David.

Ian then informed David of what was to happen to him the next day. He’d be sent out in a plane to Colorado where he’d live with a happily married couple with two young girls. It seemed nice to David but he knew that wasn’t what Ian wanted. He wanted to live with David. But David could never take him in. He didn’t even have a job or a steady paychell.

Ian also remembered to tell David of how Madison now knew that they were bothers yet it didn’t seem to bother David. It was only a matter of time before she found out anyways.

* * *

 

As is got closer to show time David suddenly suggested that maybe it be best if Ian watched from the audience. “You’d have a better view that way,” David added.

“But I wanna watch it with the guy who wrote it,” Ian rebelled as he sent David a quick grin but David didn’t return it. He’d planned on watching the musical alone even if it was Ian who wanted to join him. Ian finally gave in to the demand and allowed David to lead him back down the spiral staircase.

David guided him down numerous hallways before he stopped in front of the familiar entrance to Michael’s office. “Now all you gotta do is exit the office and walk down the hall. The door at the very end leads you out to the theatre. And trust me, nobody will get suspicious. It will have just looked as if you were heading back to the bathrooms.”

Ian remained still even though David had already opened the hidden door for him before he stepped forward and pulled David into a hug. David slowly responded to the hug and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

Ian had a feeling that this would be the last time he’d ever see David before he left for Colorado and he wanted to give him a proper goodbye. Ian finally pulled away and forced as smile on his face. David noticed slight tears sparkling in Ian’s eyes and it tugged at David’s heart painfully. Just what was David getting himself into?

Ian gave one final wave before he stepped out of Michael’s office taking a part of David’s heart with him. David shut the secret door and locked it from his side, something he commonly didn’t do. David turned before he began making his way down the hall towards Madison’s dressing room.


	37. Chapter 36

Madison sat quietly in her own personal dressing room as she silently brushed her hair. She stared into the mirror in front of her and at her expression. She looked worn and incomplete. But there was only one reason for that and that was the shadow.

She’d been praying for him to at least come and wish her good luck before the big night but as of yet he hadn’t made an appearance. Just as she was about to give up she heard a sudden scraping sound behind her.

She spun around in her seat to find David pushing open the large portrait that hung on the wall and stepping into the room. Madison slowly set her brush down on her makeup table and stood as David closed the portrait, his gaze never leaving her.

They remained like that, just staring at each other before Madison gave in and quickly rushed towards him. She wrapped her arms around his middle as she buried her face in his chest. David winced slightly at her touch before he put his hands in the back pockets of her jeans and pulled her closer to him.

He suddenly withdrew his hands as he cupped her face in his hands and held it up so he could look into her eyes. “You look beautiful,” he commented, it tugging painfully at his heart to say so. She smiled as joy overtook her at the compliment. Yet a frown fell on her face as she noticed he had yet to kiss her.

He gently ran his thumb along her cheek as he continued to cup her face in his hands. Madison couldn’t stand it any longer. It seemed as if she had to do everything.

She grabbed David’s belt buckle and pushed him towards the wall behind him before firmly pressing her lips against his. His eyes shut as he felt his heart entirely break at the kiss. But he responded all the same seeing as it may be the last kiss he’d ever be able to give her.

She finally pulled away allowing them both to regain their breath. Madison rested her head against David’s chest as they heard one of the stagehands yell, “Seven minutes.” Madison tensed up at the announcement as she began to become nervous. David fully pulled away from her and smiled a forced smile at her.

“Break a leg,” he told her with the same forced smile and it was then that Madison realized she was supposed to be heading out towards the stage. David caressed the side of Madison’s face one more time with his hand before she reluctantly pulled away and began heading out the door.

David stared after her as the last part of his heart was taken away with her departure. “And I’ll try not to break your heart,” David whispered as he finished the last part of his sentence. He turned and headed out the portrait, locking it just like he had with the entrance to Michael’s office.

Madison jogged out to the backstage area and instantly skidded to a halt as he nearly bumped into Luis. He grinned down at her entirely not noticing the surprise on her face and grabbed her hands in his. He held up her hands to look at them and paused as he noticed his ring on neither of her fingers.

“Where is it?” he asked her, his eyes darting back up to meet hers. She froze as she realized she hadn’t found the ring yet. She inwardly cursed before she withdrew her hands from Luis’s and began patting her pockets in attempt to look like she’d forgotten it in the dressing room but completely froze as she felt something metal in her back left pocket.

Slowly she dug the metal out of her pocket and held it out in her open palm and froze as she recognized the object. “Good, you found it,” Luis said in a pleased tone as he grabbed the ring from Madison’s palm and slowly slid it onto her finger once more.

Madison’s face had now fallen blank as she held up her hand to gaze at the ring. Not only did she feel guilty for wearing the thing but she couldn’t for the life of her remember how it had gotten in her pocket. Had she grown worn of wearing it and put it in there? No that couldn’t be.

Her thoughts were suddenly swept from the ring as her eyes lay on two uniformed officers standing by the theatre’s door. Her eyes quickly widened at the site of them. Luis slowly followed her gaze and as he recognized what she was looking at said, “Yes. I asked them to come here and watch over things. So you know, nobody tries to ruin anything.”

Madison’s eyes remained widened in horror as she instantly thought of what if the cops found David up in his room. Then it suddenly hit her. David. He’d put that ring in her back pocket. Just moments ago when they’d been in her dressing room. She’d felt him put his hands in her back pockets. She felt her heart tug painfully. But what did it all mean?

Suddenly a wave of nausea over took Madison as she covered her hand with her mouth and quickly darted over to a corner and vomited in it. Luis frowned after his girlfriend suspecting that the vomiting had been from nerves. Yet at the moment too many emotions were flying through Madison for her to pick just one.

Just then, Michael quietly crept through the theatre’s back door having gone out to get a case of beer to drink with David as they watched the musical. Michael crept over to the secret hatch and after he’d made sure no one was around him he reached down and tugged on it. But it didn’t budge.

‘What the-’ Michael thought as he tugged once more but just like before it didn’t move. Was it locked? Michael couldn’t understand for the life of him why it could be. David needed that thing to travel throughout the theatre unnoticed, why would he suddenly lock it?

Michael quickly hid the case of beer behind him on the floor as he hear Luis call out to him, “Come over here and clean this up, janitor,” referring to Madison’s vomit still in the corner. Michael hesitated as he glanced back at the locked hatch. He couldn’t help but become vastly weary of it.

He slid his case of beer into the dark corner before slowly obliging to Luis’s demand.


	38. Chapter 37

David sat up in his room as the show began and he carefully slipped his knife out of his boot as he slowly opened the curtain to his window. He closed it as he made sure everybody was indulged into the scene and stood. He walked over to the wooden door leading out to the balcony in front of his attic. Slowly he ran a hand along the wood.

He hadn’t used that door in over two years. But he pushed past that and laid his hand on the door knob, slowly opening the door. He crouched down and crept out of it, shutting the door behind him. Luckily for him everybody was too indulged into the musical to notice and if they were to look back at him the light from the spot light would blind them. Yet it wasn’t exactly the audience who David wanted to see him.

He knelt down on the ground, the railing now hiding him from anybody’s view, and slowly crept over to the left side of the balcony. He peeked over the railing finding exactly who he was looking for. Luis.

Luis, his father and his mother were all sitting in their booth observing the musical. David smirked quietly to himself before standing and leaning against the railing, his knife still clutched tightly in his hand as he waited for Luis to lay his eyes on him.

Madison stood just off stage behind the curtain as she waited for the scene involving her to appear. She felt her performing was slightly off brought on by the fact that she couldn’t focus. She was trying to comprehend what it all meant.

He’d given her back Luis’s ring. After having found it in her back pocket she instantly remembered discarding it up in his room. But why would he give it back to her? Didn’t he love her?

She squinted as she looked up towards his attic and the spot light blinded her but after she got past it she noticed a figure leaning against the railing. ‘It can’t be,’ she thought as instant fear overtook her. ‘He hasn’t been on that balcony for two years. Ever since…’ her train of thought was cut off as she held a hand to her mouth to hold back her gasp.

Meanwhile in the audience, Michael had found his way to the seats and was now sitting next to Ian who he had of course been surprised to see. The case of beer he’d bought to share with David still sat backstage in the dark confinements of the corner much to Michael’s displeasure. He found he still hadn’t been able to get through the secret hatch and had finally given up and decided to maybe watch the musical from the audience.

He thought he could have possibly snuck through the door but was shocked to find it guarded by two cops. Not only had this worried him greatly but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the reason for them. He gravely hoped that David wouldn’t do anything stupid and get himself caught.

But as Michael glanced over his shoulder at the two cops for a moment, a figure up in the balcony above them caught his eye. He couldn’t quite make them out for the bright glare of the spot light was blinding him but he knew it was David. He squinted his eyes as he tried to find out what he was doing.

Michael was slightly able to see David intently watching the Smith family and he froze as he noticed David innocently twirling his knife in his hand. What was he going to do?

Up in his balcony David glanced downwards for a moment and nearly dropped his knife on the heads of the two cops below him as he froze at the sight of them. This couldn’t be happening. Why were they here? They were going to mess up his plan.

David glanced back over at Luis and froze once more as he noticed the single cop standing behind Luis and his family, his hands folded neatly in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at the cop who had still yet to notice him and clutched the knife tighter in his hand.

Slowly, Luis’s gaze faltered as it suddenly fell on David. Overjoyed at Luis’s sudden cooperation with his plan, he sneered causing Luis’s eyes to widen in fear. But just as quickly as he had been overcome with fear it was replaced with anger as he narrowed his eyes at David.

Luis turned and whispered something to the cop behind him before getting up and brushing past the cop and out the door at the back.

“That’s right Luis,” David whispered to himself as a wicked grin grew on his lips, “come to papa.”

* * *

 

Ian squirmed uneasily in his chair as he sat next to Michael watching the musical. He glanced sideways at his friend. It was then that he realized he wouldn’t be seeing him either ever again…or Madison. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.

As realization overtook him again he turned his face back towards the stage and leaned his head against his fist as he held back his grief. This was too much for him. He glanced over his shoulder to see if his brother was watching his musical from the window and saw David casually leaning against the railing of the balcony as he watched his musical. Ian instantly froze.

From beside him, Michael noticed Ian glancing back at David and looked also. He still couldn’t understand why David was out there but he was beginning to get rather anxious of the ominous knife David held in his hands.

Michael froze as he noticed something rather peculiar. Luis’s seat was empty. Instead behind it stood a cop with a rather bored look on his face as he vacantly watched the musical. What was with all the cops?

It was then that Michael noticed Luis slowly creep out of the door leading to the hallway and cautiously walked over to where the cops stood in front of the attic door. He whispered a few words to them as he rested a hand on something in the pocket of his jeans before the cops moved aside allowing Luis entrance.

Michael felt his heart stop as Luis entered through the door and closed it behind him. The cops immediately stepped back in front of it with an emotionless look on their faces. This couldn’t be good.

* * *

 

David’s smirk grew as he heard the door to his attic squeak shut and was not at all surprised as he heard the door behind him slide open. He continued to lean against the railing as he watched the musical but he immediately knew Luis was standing right behind him.

“Did you need something?” David asked as a witty smirk grew on his face and he turned to face the seething Luis.


	39. Chapter 38

Luis immediately pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at David. David froze as he cautiously eyed the object.

“Get out,” Luis firmly instructed him in a low warning tone. David eyed the gun for a moment before an amused smirk rose on his lips.

“Or what, Luis darling? Are you going to shoot me?” David asked him as he feigned fright though keeping the pleased smirk on his face. Luis narrowed his eyes at David as he clenched his jaw in rage.

He remained silent as he continued to glare at David only causing David’s smirk to grow. He leaned closer to Luis and whispered, “Are we going to shoot me in front of all these people? In front of your dear Madison?”

Rage flashed through Luis’s eyes as David mentioned Madison and he readjusted his aim on David in a warning manner. Luis’s silence returned and David knew he had absolutely no idea what to do. David sneered before he shook his head in disappointment at Luis.

He took a limping step towards Luis, making sure to hide his knife from Luis’s view, before brushing past him in attempts to walk to the door. But as immediately as Luis turned and pointed his gun at David’s back David spun around and kicked the gun from Luis’s hands sending it flying over the railing.

The gun landed atop one of the cop’s heads below them. It fell to the ground as the cop rubbed his head in pain and glanced up at the two of them. Luis held a finger to his lips in a quieting gesture before glancing back at David who now had his knife raised.

He was curiously glancing at it as he turned the blade in his hand before suddenly glancing up at Luis, a smirk rising on his lips.

“So tell me Luis,” he began as he took a limping step towards him. Luis quickly stepped away from David as he eyed the knife carefully. “What is the true reason you paid me a visit?”

Luis continued to stare at the knife in fright before he hesitated and looked up at David being met by David’s curious glance. David’s eyebrows raised as Luis’s answer failed to show itself.

Luis stuttered having become fully fearful of the knife before saying in a firm tone, “I want you to stop your sabotaging.” David stared at him expressionless for a moment before breaking out in a hearty laugh.

“Is that all?” he asked him through a laugh. Luis simply stared at him, shocked by his calm demeanor. David stopped his laughing and smirked at Luis. “Well you can go then,” he told him as he motioned his hands towards the door.

Luis cast a quick glance at the door behind David before looking back at him and narrowing his eyes. “No,” he said in a firm tone. David raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in amusement. “I want you to leave, immediately.”

David’s grin widened before he raised his knife in reminder. “If you haven’t noticed darling, I’m the one with the knife,” he reminded Luis, smirking as he finished his sentence. Luis ignored the knife and continued to glare at him. But he remained silent once more.

David suddenly hung his head and chuckled at Luis before glancing to the side and shaking his head in amusement. “I’m quite shocked at you Mr. Smith,” he began as he looked back at Luis. “I would have thought that maybe you would have liked to talk about a more personal topic. One involving your dear…Madison?”

Luis’s glare instantly intensified. “Keep her out of this,” he firmly ordered David. David raised his eyebrows at Luis, once again amused by him.

“Oh, but I think she has every right to be in this,” David said in a low tone as he took another step towards Luis. But this time Luis didn’t step away. Their faces were now inches apart.

“The only reason why I think she should grace our conversation is to indulge in the fact that you’ve been harassing her.”

David scoffed incredulously. “Sure,” he said as he scoffed once more, “harassing.” Luis kept his glare on David as David chuckled lightly.

Luis suddenly shook his head in disappointment at him. “Why don’t you just leave us alone and get out of our lives, you creep,” Luis muttered to David. The smirk instantly fell from David’s face as Luis called him a creep.

“I could think of one reason,” David suddenly said as a grin fell back on his face. Luis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as David glanced over Luis’s shoulder and at Madison who was on stage. She now fully couldn’t see David since the light from the spot light intensified. It was direly affecting her acting.

Luis continued to look confused before he glanced over his own shoulder and froze as he realized what David was talking about. He quickly glanced back at David and laid his deadly glare on him.

“Stop harassing my girlfriend,” Luis ordered him firmly. David’s eyebrows furrowed in his own confusion as he placed a finger on his chin and glanced away from Luis in deep thought.

As he looked back at Luis he said, “You see. I’m still not understanding why you address it as harassing. To me, it seems as if she enjoys my presence.”

Luis snarled at David before saying, “That’s just what your messed up mind has led you to believe.”

David laughed a hearty laugh before gazing at Luis curiously. “Really?” he asked in a curious tone. He moved the top of his white v-neck shirt down to expose a hickey Madison had left on his chest the previous night. “Then why would she have given me this?”

Luis stared at the red mark as his face fell blank before he narrowed his eyes once more and looked up at David. He glared at David for a few moments before loudly growling and lunging at him. He pushed David up against the door behind him as David simply laughed.

“Oh what? She hasn’t told you yet?” David asked curiously. Luis snarled again as he grabbed the front of David’s shirt and pushed him up against the door once more.

* * *

 

Down in the audience Michael and Ian watched the conversation between David and Luis. As Luis suddenly lunged at David and pushed him up against the door Ian turned to Michael.

“I need to get up there,” he told Michael in a finalizing tone. Michael looked down at him incredulously.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Michael asked him. He nodded his head towards the cops. “There’s two guys over there who I’m pretty sure won’t let you in.”

Ian’s face fell as he realized it also and glanced over at the cops. He suddenly looked back at Michael with urgency.

“Mike, I need to get up there. And stop David.”

Michael’s face fell at the comment as he frowned at the boy. But he realized he was right. David need to be stopped and soon. And Michael knew Ian was the only one who could do it. He sighed and glanced back up at the scene before an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

He told Ian to hold on before he sneaked backstage to grab something.


	40. Chapter 39

Michael returned with something hiding behind his back. He took a seat beside Ian and pulled it out.

He opened the can of beer in his hand and took a big gulp before winking down at Ian and standing up.

“I love this musical!” Michael exclaimed in a loud slurred tone to the audience before he took another sip of his beer. “And you know what else I love?” Michael continued as he turned his attention to a couple sitting behind him. “Men,” he finished with a cocky grin as he stumbled appearing rather drunk.

He winked at the man sitting next to his date causing the woman to gasp in horror. The two cops by the attic door quickly spotted Michael and grumbled words of impatience before they walked over to detain Michael.

“I mean what’s the point of women anyway?” Michael continued as he extended his arms out with emphasis. “They never give a man what they want.”

The two cops walked down Michael’s aisle and the one in front grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Why hello there,” Michael slurred as another cocky grin fell on his face. “Come to take me away and ravish me?” Michael asked hopefully. The cop glared at him before he began to pulling him down the aisle. Michael happily followed behind him.

“I like a man in uniform,” he whispered seductively into the cop’s ear earning him a forceful tug down the aisle. “I like it rough!” Michael yelled after the cop had tugged him. The other cop narrowed his eyes at Michael before ripping the beer from his hands and grabbing a hold of his other arm.

“I’m going to get that back, right?” Michael asked hopefully with wide eyes as the cops began dragging him up the aisle. As they began heading for the doors Michael yelled, “Oh outside. Somebody likes it risky!” before the cops pulled him out the doors. Ian took his chance and quickly snuck out of his seat and up the aisle. He crept through the attic’s door, quietly shutting it behind him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile up on the balcony Luis continued to glare at David in rage.

“Of course she never told me, because it’s not true!” Luis exclaimed. David cocked an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asked seeming surprised. “Have you ever wondered why she ‘misplaced’ her ring?” he asked curiously. Luis’s face fell for a moment before he regained his composure and gripped on to David’s shirt tighter.

“She’s been stressed. It wouldn’t surprise me if she happened to misplace it.”

“Stressed?” David asked, the corner of his mouth lifting up into a sly grin. “Stressed about the play? Or stressed about hiding her and me from you?”

Luis’s whole body fell rigid as rage overcame him. His hand began to tremble as it gripped onto David’s shirt. As the silence pressed on David slowly took his empty hand and pulled Luis’s hand from his shirt before limping past him and towards the railing.

He turned and leaned back against the railing and opened his mouth just as Ian came bursting through the door. The door flew open and slammed right into Luis who cursed and stumbled away from the door rubbing the sore shoulder the door had slammed into.

David entirely ignored the fact that Luis had been hit and laid his blank stare on Ian.

“Ian?” he asked vacantly as he glanced at the determined boy. He quickly overcame his shock and put a stern expression on his face before sweeping over to Ian.

“Ian, get back down to your seat,” David told him in a quiet hushed tone as he gripped onto the boy’s arms firmly.

“No,” Ian quickly refused. He cast a quick glance at Luis as David said, “Please Ian, go. I don’t want you to see this.” Ian looked back into David’s eyes and nearly jumped at the sudden sadness in them.

Ian was taken aback by it and began to stutter as Luis exclaimed shrilly, “What. And I suppose this is your love child?”

David glanced over at Luis for a moment before ignoring him and looking back at Ian.

“Please Ian,” he whispered quietly his face full of grief. Before Ian could answer him Luis stormed over to David and grasped onto his shoulder pushing him forcefully away from Ian.

David was pushed over towards the railing and yelled as his ankle seared in pain. Luis quickly disregarded Ian as he rushed over to David, a newfound hysteric in him. He grinned as he noticed the way David limped and took it upon himself to add to his pain. He clenched his teeth as he crashed his foot into David’s ankle causing him to yell in pain once more.

“Do you like that?” he yelled, the loud burst of music shielding his voice. He crashed his foot into David’s ankle once more and David fell to the ground clutching his ankle in pain.

“Please Luis, can’t we take this elsewhere?” he asked as he cast a quick weary glance at Ian.

“No! You brought it upon yourself and so now you’re going to face the consequences,” Luis answered. A sudden glare fell on David’s face as he struggled to get up and quickly pointed his knife at Luis’s heart.

“I’m not doing this in front of the boy,” David told him as he glanced over Luis’s shoulder at a very bewildered Ian. Luis disregarded the knife and turned to look at Ian.

“Forget the boy,” Luis growled as he raised his hand and smacked Ian in the side of the face sending him crashing to the floor.

“No!” David growled as he rushed towards Luis to punch him but instead Luis sent a punch of his own. It landed right into David’s jaw sending stumbling back towards the railing. His knife fell from his hands as he clutched the side of his face and winced at the growing pain in his ankle.

Luis grinned as he noticed the knife fall from David’s hands and quickly snatched it up in his own. He pushed David up against the railing and grabbed the back of David’s neck as he put the blade on David’s throat.

“Say it,” Luis spat at David in a fierce tone. “Say you don’t love Madison.”

David eyed the blade pressed to his throat before glancing over Luis’s shoulder and at Ian. He was clutching the side of his face gritting his teeth at the growing pain in his cheek but he was still watching the two all the same.

David and Ian made eye contact and Ian watched as David’s face fell, breaking Ian’s heart entirely. David slowly looked back at Luis and into his eyes before saying the fatal words.

“No. Because I love Madison with every ounce of my heart; every ounce of my being. I’d do anything for that girl…I’d even give my life for her.”

Luis growled at David’s refusal to comply before drawing the knife away from David’s throat. But just as David thought Luis was about to let him go he drew back the knife and thrust it right into David’s abdomen.


	41. Chapter 40

Michael casually strolled back into the theatre through the back exit after having been thrown out by the cops. He rubbed his hands together and sighed, knowing his part of the deal had been done. He knew by now Ian was up there convincing David to stop whatever he had in mind. Ian was always good at that.

But as Michael walked to the back stage’s edge and peeked out from behind the curtain he froze at the sight before him.

* * *

 

Luis pulled his hand away from the blade leaving it in David’s stomach. His face fell blank as he realized what he had just done and took a stumbling step backwards.

“No!” Ian yelled rather loudly as he rushed towards his injured brother.

Madison instantly heard the yell of Ian and glanced up in the direction of him and past the spotlight. Her whole body fell rigid as she saw the knife jabbed into David’s stomach up in the balcony and Luis standing right in front of him with a look of instant remorse on his face.

David’s whole face was frozen, his eyes stricken with tears of pain. He struggled to glance down at the knife in his stomach before clutching it in his hands and taking a step backwards. He felt his back hit the railing and as the pain truly hit him he fell backwards and over it.

“David!” Madison yelled right in the middle of the scene as she noticed this. The scene was immediately halted as Madison rushed off the stage, all the people around her gasping as David fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Michael saw it also and whispered a quick, “No,” of horror before rushing after Madison.

Up in the balcony Luis continued to stare transfixed at the spot where David had been. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. That wasn’t like him. He’d never do something like that.

Ian brushed past him and glanced over the balcony’s edge finding a group of people gathering around David. He quickly pushed Luis out of his way and rushed down the stairs to his brother.

“David,” Madison whispered in horror as she managed to get through the crowd around him and knelt by his side. Michael quickly took to his other side and knelt down, grabbing David’s hand in his.

Ian stumbled down the steps but managed to make his way through the crowd also, freezing as he saw the state his brother was in.

Madison gently caressed the side of David’s face as he struggled to take a breath and held a hand to her mouth to muffle back a sob.

“David,” she whispered again as he finally opened his eyes and looked into Madison’s tear stricken ones.

“Shhh,” he quietly cooed as he caressed the side of Madison’s face but winced as a throb of pain overtook him. An innocent tear rolled down Madison’s cheek and David was quick to wipe it aside.

“It’s alright my fragile angel,” David assured her before a fit of coughing over took him and both Madison and Michael watched in grief as David struggled to stay alive.

More tears began to roll down Madison’s face but David found he didn’t have the energy to wipe them away. Instead he thought of a different way to erase them. He slowly began to sing, struggling with each word.

_Don’t fret my dear angel_   
_I’m here, I’m watching_   
_It’s ok to let go_   
_Don’t worry, I’ll catch you_   
_Leave every fear you feel behind_   
_And just let go_   
_I’ll be waiting for you._

Madison allowed a sob to escape her lips as she understood his words and grabbed his hand and held it to her face as she kissed it and cried against it.

Just then Ian knelt down next to Michael and looked down at his brother, his eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears. David noticed this and Michael let go of his hand as he allowed Ian to take it into his own.

“You’ve been a great brother Ian…”

“No,” Ian cut him off as a sob overtook him. “You can’t leave me. You _can’t_! You were supposed to save me from that foster home. We were supposed to live together and be a happy family.”

But before David could answer he noticed Luis slowly shuffling towards him a look of pure fright on his face. David slowly withdrew his hand from Madison’s and extended it towards Luis to get his attention.

“I don’t blame you for what you did,” David began through a gasp of breath as he right then forgave Luis. “I knew it was out of love. And that’s exactly why I am doing this.”

“No,” Madison sobbed as she quickly grabbed David’s hand in hers again and held it to her heart.

“It will be alright Madison. I’ll always be here for you.”

Madison sobbed before she quickly leaned down and brushed her lips against David’s.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips before looking up to gaze into his eyes.

“I love you too,” he whispered with a smile before he suddenly gasped for air and closed his eyes tightly, wincing in pain.

“No!” Ian yelled as he watched his brother’s life slowly slip away. Michael quickly grabbed the boy as he attempted to lunge towards his brother and held him back as he began to sob. “ _No!_ ” he repeated through heavy sobs.

David opened his eyes once more and looked into Madison’s before his life slipped away, having no intention of returning.


	42. Epilogue

“That night, the shadow was killed by the own knife that gave him that scar. His soul was destined to haunt this theatre for eternity and still does to this day. He gave up his life for the girl he loved most and gave her to the man she most needed. He was ultimately the bravest man ever to walk this threshold.”

As Cassidy finished reciting the legend to her friends they all suddenly heard slow clapping from above their heads. They looked up to find a man sitting on the edge of the balcony slowly clapping every few seconds.

“Bravo, bravo. Very well said if I may say so myself,” the man said as he stopped his clapping and gazed down at them. He had long black hair that hung in front of his aged face. He looked to be in about his early thirties yet was still very handsome.

Carefully he slipped off of the balcony and landed with a loud thud on the ground, his boots catching the shock of the fall. The four teens stared at him in amazement. That was quite some jump.

“Though I thought my character could have had a little more ‘oomph’ there at the end,” the man added though grinning all the same. He walked up to them and stopped as they all stared at him with gaping mouths except for Cassidy who instead watched him curiously.

“Who are you?” Paulina suddenly asked as she overcame the initial shock. The man glanced down at her before grinning and looking away.

“I’m known by many things,” he began before he glanced back down at Paulina, “But you can call me Bandit.”

The three listeners gasped as Cassidy froze in shock. Bandit glanced up at her and their gray eyes locked with each other before Bandit grinned mischievously.

“You must be Cassidy?” he asked before something caught his attention on the stage and he glanced at it. Before Cassidy could answer a smirk fell on Bandit’s face. He glanced back at her and said, “There’s somebody that’s been waiting to talk to you for quite some time now.”

He grinned once more before nodding up to the stage. Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced up at the stage with her three friends. Her whole body froze as she recognized the individual from all her mother's vivid descriptions.

He stood there, looking as good as the day he left the earth. But his appearance was foggy; almost ghost like. Behind him stood a man in the same exact state. He had a sky blue opened button down shirt on and Cassidy swore she could see the name ‘Mitchell’ sewed onto the front of it.

The figure in front glanced over his shoulder and smirked at his friend behind him before turning around to face Cassidy once more.

“Hey bro, catch this,” Bandit called out to him as he pulled a knife from his boot and chucked it at the man in the front; the shadow.

The shadow quickly caught it in his hand and the knife instantly turned in to a blurry image like him. He slowly turned the knife in his hand as he gazed at the blade before murmuring, “God, it’s been too long since I’ve held this thing.”

Slowly he began making his way down the stage’s steps, still intently gazing at the blade.

“And I suppose that’s a good thing, mate,” the man behind him said in a thick Australian accent as he began following the shadow. He grinned as the shadow stopped and threw him a warning glance over his shoulder.

He continued walking towards Cassidy once more and stopped right before her. The shadow smirked before sliding the blurry knife back into his boot and standing up straight once more. They looked into each other’s gray eyes for a moment before the shadow asked, “How are you, my daughter?”

* * *

 

It had been two weeks ago that Madison had found out that her dear Cassidy had ventured into the theatre she’d warned her never to go. She’d told Cassidy the legend of the theatre when Cassidy had been a young child as a sort of bed time story. But she didn’t know that ever since that day Cassidy would fret on it and wonder just if it was true. Then again she was related to both David and Ian.

Ian. She hadn’t spoken to him in over sixteen years now. He’d been sent out to the foster home, much to his dismay and lived out the little over three years he had till he turned eighteen there. Upon turning eighteen he immediately moved back to New York City and Madison had a feeling he met up with Michael somehow and they were now rooming together. But from what Cassidy had explained, it sounded as if Ian and Michael were living in the theatre with a sort of ghost-like David.

To this day it still pained her to think of David. She’d slowly gotten over the hurt of his death and moved on, giving into David’s wants and marrying Luis. Almost immediately after his death she’d found out that she was pregnant with David’s child. It had been a struggle but she admitted the whole thing to Luis telling him of how she cheated on him with David.

But surprisingly Luis accepted it and immediately took on the role of a father to their young Cassidy. Ever since the day he’d murdered David, it still sounded harsh to say that, he’d earned a sort of respect for him. The authorities had brushed off the accusation as self defense seeing after all that David had been trespassing and refusing to leave.

After having found out she was pregnant, Madison quit her job at the orphanage and moved in an apartment with Luis becoming a stay at home mom.

Madison never told Cassidy the truth about who her father was but after she’d found out the hard way Madison had explained it to her. It was tough on them but they got through it. Madison was still trying to comprehend the fact that David was still in the theatre.

Cassidy had claimed she saw him, and all three of her friends claimed the same thing. But Madison didn’t know if she believed it.

Yet one day before Luis got home from work - he’d found a job as an artist at a nearby art studio - and the sun was just beginning to set, Madison found her curiosity get the better of her. She walked down the oh so familiar street, now positively vacant since the buildings around it had fallen to a poor state; the theatre included.

Mr. Smith had sold all the buildings he’d owned in New York City and he and his wife moved to Paris. He and Luis talked occasionally but their relationship was just about the same as it always had been.

Madison paused as she recognized the dark alley leading down to the theatre’s back exit. The front doors had recently had a new lock put on them and Madison new the only way into the theatre was through the back.

She took a deep breath before creeping down the alley and to the door. Slowly she laid her hand on the cold, metal handle before carefully pulling it open. It opened with ease.

Madison glanced inside and froze as she noticed the trio on stage. She felt her entire heart stop beating as she recognized David standing on stage also, looking as good as the day she’d last saw him. And just like Cassidy had said his shape was slightly blurry giving the appearance of being transparent. He could have just maybe been a ghost.

The other two to the trio had aged as the years had gone by. Michael appeared to be in his mid forties while Ian in his early thirties. They still looked exceptionally good yet Madison’s eyes were glued to David. Of course, she had aged herself now being thirty-five years old but David appeared to still be twenty-five. This didn’t bother her at all and she found the fire suddenly ignite once more in her heart as she looked at him.

David stood just off stage with his arms crossed as he watched his best friend and little brother wrestle each other on stage, a grin on his face. But the truth was, he hadn’t smiled a real smile ever since the day he’d lost his life.

Immediately after dying he’d found his soul return to the theatre in a ghostlike form. It all confused David immensely but he’d grown to find that this was ultimately his theatre and he’d stick with it till the day it crumpled to the ground.

Ian and Michael had quickly agreed to move into the theatre with David to keep him company since it had as of three years ago become vacant. David had only let them do so after they’d promised to keep their outside lives as well.

Michael reluctantly agreed and would occasionally sing at nearby bars to earn him a somewhat paychell. Ian on the other hand was a rather successful actor at a theatre just across the city. He’d always dreamed of making it big and getting his face on the big screen but when he found his brother needed his company he instantly gave up the dream to be with him.

Life seemed content at the theatre; at least for the two still living beings.

Madison stepped inside the theatre and quietly closed the door behind her as Ian and Michael continued to lunge at each other and attack one another. David chuckled lightly before his gaze suddenly faltered and it fell on Madison. His whole face fell blank as he cloudy gray eyes locked with Madison’s piercing green ones.

Madison felt her head begin to get cloudy as consciousness slowly slipped from her grasp and she fell to the ground, darkness consuming her.

* * *

 

Madison stirred as she heard voices lightly murmuring above her and fluttered her eyes open to three pairs of concerned eyes.

“Madison,” Ian sighed in relief as he saw her stir, instantly flashing her a kind grin. Madison slowly began to sit up and rubbed her head where it had hit the floor.

“Are you alright?” Michael asked her worriedly as she sat up straighter. She glanced around at the trio before her eyes rested on David who was crouched beside her, his forehead creased in worry. She tried to get over the shock of seeing them all before nodding and rubbing her head once more as she stood.

“Wow it’s been what, sixteen years since we’ve last seen you?” Michael asked as he made sure Madison could stand on her own two feet. Madison smiled shyly quickly becoming anxious of the decision she’d made in visiting them.

Ian watched her for a moment before quickly rushing forward and embracing her in a hug. “We’ve missed you so much,” Ian told her as he hugged her tightly.

It was so odd hugging Ian. He’d grown so much and was now a good few inches taller than her. As the two embraced Michael glanced past them and at David who was watching them with a sad look on his face. It tugged at Michael’s heart painfully as he realized David would never get to do that again. Even if you simply tried to lay a hand on David it would go right through him.

Michael supposed the least he could do was give his friend a little alone time with her.

“Hey Ian…I mean Bandit,” Michael said to Ian as he lied a hand on his shoulder as Ian continued to embrace Madison. He slowly let go of Madison and cocked an eyebrow curiously.

“How about you and I go grab a pizza for everyone, to celebrate this reunion?” Michael asked. Ian sent him a bewildered glance before Michael’s face stiffened and he nodded towards the backdoor.

“Oh yes,” Ian finally answered as he realized what Michael was getting at and he fully released Madison. He smiled at her before looking sideways at his brother and smirking before Michael said, “Maybe David could put one of the pieces of pizza through his head or something. Entertain us maybe.”

The two chuckled as they joked with David and they began walking towards the door. David never reacted harshly to their jokes but deep down inside they affected him. Did it hurt that he’d no longer get to touch anything; feel anything? Yes. Incredibly.

As the door shut David quickly laid his stare on Madison. It was kind and gentle which was somewhat surprising to Madison. David took a quick, deep breath before asking, “How are you, my fragile angel?”

The nickname tugged at Madison’s heart. She hadn’t heard it in so long and to especially hear it coming from David’s lips was overwhelming.

“I’m fine,” she answered as their eye contact continued. Madison could tell he wanted to ask the big question but he was struggling. “Luis and I are doing fine as well,” she added and he nodded as she seemed to hit him right on target.

“Did you guys get marr-…?”

“Yes,” she quickly interrupted him unable to allow him to finish that question. The wedding band on her finger was suddenly beginning to feel heavy.

“I’m happy for you,” David told her though she could tell he was lying through his teeth. She just couldn’t get it. Why had he given up his life all those years ago for Luis and her to be together if it pained him to see it that way?

“I heard you’ve spoken to Cassidy,” Madison mused causing David to hang his head and chuckle to himself.

“Yes, actually,” he told her as he looked back up a newfound twinkle in his eye. Why did she feel as if he was putting on an act? An act to hide the pain he was truly in. “She’s just as beautiful as her mother,” he complimented though not in a romantic way.

Madison blushed before saying, “And she has eyes like her father’s.” David couldn’t help but grin as he chuckled again. Madison’s gaze suddenly faltered as she looked down at David’s body and took in his transparent appearance.

“You’re probably wondering what this is all about.” David began as he motioned to his figure. Madison hesitated before nodding her head. “I don’t quite understand it either,” David continued as he raised his hand and glanced at the translucent form, “But I believe it has something to do with the fact that I’ve always found this place as my home.”

He paused and looked up, glancing around the theatre. He slowly walked past her to the edge of the stage. Madison noticed this was like old times yet with entirely different circumstances.

“That first night I…tried to kill myself…I think a part of my soul clung to this building,” David went on pausing as he relived the memory. “Then on opening night, when my soul fully left my body it joined the other part of it still intact with the theatre.”

David paused as he heard silence from Madison and slowly gazed over his shoulder at her and found her staring transfixed out towards the aisle as she attempted to hold back her grief. She was never very brave when it came to talking about that fateful night.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before he looked back out at the theatre. She didn’t understand it. Her heart kept telling her that she was madly in love with this man but her mind kept telling her it wasn’t right. She didn’t care if he was a ghost of the man she’d truly fell in love with; it meant all the same to her.

Slowly she took a few steps towards David and extended a hand to grip his arm with comfort but he quickly pulled his arm away from her. “Please Madison. Don’t touch me,” he begged her as their eyes locked. He couldn’t bear the feeling of somebody trying to make contact with him. It felt as if a rush of cold water hit him whenever somebody touched him. It made him feel empty inside; it made him feel worthless.

Madison watched him quietly before suddenly ripping the wedding band off of her finger and holding it up for David to see. “I don’t understand David,” she began as she continued to hold up the ring. “Why did you make me do this? Why did you force me to marry someone I don’t love?”

“You do love him Madison-”

“No I don’t,” she quickly cut him off firmly. “I love you,” she finished quietly. She knew it wasn’t the right thing to say to him but she had to get it off her chest. It was the truth.

“You don’t love me, Madison,” David exclaimed causing her to finally lower the hand with her wedding ring in it. “How could you love this?” David went on in a loud tone as he lifted his bangs aside to reveal his scar.

Madison looked past the scar. She’d never been bothered by the thing. Looks didn’t matter to her; it was the connection she felt with the other being not the sexual attraction.

Madison was beginning to get furious with David’s denial. Finally she allowed Luis’s ring to slip through her fingers and onto the floor before she stepped forward and placed a firm kiss on David’s lips. She hadn’t expected to feel anything under her own lips but as hers connected with his, a warmth ran through his body and suddenly his appearance brightened as his body was returned to his solid state.

He instantly pulled his lips away from Madison’s as he felt the warmth run through his body and took a stumbling step backwards. He held his hands out as he looked at his skin and clothing. The full color had returned to his body and he looked…normal.

His mind was swimming with unanswered questions as he glanced up at Madison. Did this now mean he could touch people? He slowly regained his composure as he took a step back towards Madison and cautiously raised his hand before caressing the side of Madison’s face.

Not only could he feel her warm skin against his but her touch sent an almost electric shock through his arm. He quickly withdrew his hand from Madison’s cheek and looked into her disheartened eyes.

He was so confused at that moment. He couldn’t understand anything. Though even more questions were flying through his head there was one that he was dying to get answered. Just how good would her lips feel against his after all these years?

Letting his heart take control of him, David lunged at Madison and gripped the sides of her face as he firmly kissed her with urgency. Madison slowly overcame the initial shock of the act before melting into David and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He suddenly pulled away to gasp for air as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“This is so wrong,” he whispered to her causing her face to fall as she realized what he was getting at. He was worried about Luis again. A smirk slowly grew on his lips before we whispered to her, “We should be doing this on my bed,” before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist so he could continue to kiss her.

Luckily for them, this time David was able to effortlessly carry Madison up the aisle and as he did Madison began fidgeting with the buckle to his belt. David couldn’t help but grin against Madison’s lips as she undid the buckle just as David was able to open the door to the attic.

He pulled the door shut behind him as Madison unbuttoned David’s pants. As he began making his way up the stairs, his jeans slowly began falling down his legs.

“You couldn’t have just waited till we got upstairs?” David whispered breathlessly to her as he continued to struggle in getting up the stairs.

“No,” she whispered back breathlessly as he set her down on the top step. She instantly grabbed his hands and pushed him into the attic. Before she could lunge at him she froze as she noticed three pristine condition beds sitting in the room.

“We upgraded a little,” David smirked as he motioned around the room. It was definitely in a better condition. It was no longer covered in dust and the floor was now carpeted. The walls were covered with wallpaper and the room actually looked livable.

Madison quickly got over the shock and glanced back at David, a seductive smirk rising on her lips. She slowly began walking towards him and with one finger pushed him back onto the one queen-sized bed in the room.

He grinned as he fell back onto the mattress and watched as Madison slowly pulled off his infamous boots and threw them behind her before doing the same with his pants. Madison carefully crawled onto the bed and onto David and David pulled them up the bed so he could rest his head on the pillows.

Madison grinned down at him before leaning down and kissing him once more as he began playing with the bottom of her shirt. She pulled her lips away from David’s and lifted her arms up so David could pull the shirt up and over her head. It was quickly discarded on the floor.

David ran his hands up Madison’s bare back as she returned to kissing him and groaned as Madison began sliding her hands up his shirt. She ripped it off and quickly turned her attention to his neck as she kissed down it to his chest. She placed one more kiss on his chest before looking up at him. They both smirked at each other before Madison kicked off her shoes and David flipped them over so he was now on top.

He took a moment to gaze down at her and into her beautiful green eyes. With one hand still under her back he took the other and gently ran it down the side of her face as he took time to absorb the moment. He didn’t think he’d be in such a normal state for much longer so he wanted to enjoy the moment as much as possible.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before saying, “I love you. And I always will.” Madison smiled up at him and kissed him herself.

“I love you too,” she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled again.

“I’ll wait till the day I can truly have you. The day I can call you my own,” David went on and Madison’s smile slowly fell from her face. David drew his face closer to hers and whispered against her lips, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Neither of them could stand it anymore and quickly discarded the rest of their clothes. After they were finished and lying in each other’s arms Madison looked into David’s eyes and knew he’d be waiting for her. Patiently. Until the day she died herself and joined him at this theatre to inhabit it till it crumbled to the ground.

And that’s exactly what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written by the AMAZING “dream_chaser” in the Fan Fiction forum of www.david-cook.org. All credit for this astounding book goes to her. Thank you, my friend, for gracing that site with this amazing story before the forum was emptied.


End file.
